Unlimited Blade
by kyoigneel
Summary: Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang terbawa setelah perpindahan jiwanya. Anehnya dia bangkit dalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang juga telah mati di masa yang telah maju itu. sementara itu, Namikaze Naruto, harus rela dirinya selalu berada didekat gadis yang harus dilindunginya dimasa itu. membuatnya berada diantara para 'Rave' yang juga mengincarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlimited Blade**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua sumber Anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik Kyo.

 **Rate:** M

 **Pair:** Naruto x..

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Advanture, Action, Romance.

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Anti-mainstream!, Not-Canon!, Gore!, Oc, Ooc, typo, bahasa gak jelas, EYD gk baku, etc, end gk suka gk usah baca!.

 **Summary:** Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang terbawa setelah perpindahan jiwanya. Anehnya dia bangkit dalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang juga telah mati di masa yang telah maju itu. sementara itu, Namikaze Naruto, harus rela dirinya selalu berada didekat gadis yang harus dilindunginya dimasa itu. membuatnya berada diantara para ' _Rave_ ' yang juga mengincarnya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** New Body..

.

.

Opening song: **BLUE BIRD** by Ikimono-gakari.

.

.

.

At Night, 12 pm.

Tokyo, 6 Juni 23xx

.

Krakk! Krakk!

Blarr!

Sebuah makam di kota Tokyo, jepang. Terlihat retakan disalah satu makam itu. dimana gundukan tanah itu seperti terdorong dari dalam dan lama kelamaan retakannya semakin terbuka. Dan ledakan kecil disalah satu makam yang ada di tempat pemakaman khusus itu terlihat.

Hingga lubang pada makam itu memperlihatkan isi didalamnya. Namun yang terlihat hanya sebuah peti yang hancur didalamnya beserta dengan sebuah pakaian orange dan jas hitam yang tak layak pakai disana.

Tap!

Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di atas batu nisan makam yang hancur itu dengan tenangnya setelah melompat dari dalam makam itu.

"dimana aku?.." tanyanya ntah pada siapa. Karena hanya ada pemuda itu saja yang ada disana. Sementara penghuni lainnya memang adalah mayat dalam kubur.

Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan surai putihnya yang panjang hingga sepunggung dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya dan surainya yang memang mencuat tak rapi.

Bulan purnama terlihat seperti background di belakangnya. Dimana pemuda itu berdiri bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam tanpa alas kaki. Memandang datar seluruh area pemakaman ini.

Tangan kirinya terangkat dan ditatapnya sebuah Ring hitam dengan aksen aneh dijari manisnya. Serta beralih pada kalung bermata berlian putih di lehernya yang dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya itu.

'ini.. milik siapa?..' batin pemuda bersurai putih itu bingung. karena dirinya tak merasa memiliki kalung yang dia pegang saat ini yang masih mengalung dilehernya itu. tapi dia tak mempermasalahkan itu dan melepasnya dari lehernya dan memasukkannya pada saku celana hitam yang dipakainya.

"aku berada di makam?.. bukannya aku sedang-.. argghh!, kepalaku sakit!.." saat pemuda itu baru menyadari dimana dia sekarang, dan berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sampai berada disini, tib-tiba kepalanya langsung terasa sangat sakit hingga dirinya memegangi kepalanya seraya meringis kesakitan.

'kuso!. ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya.. kenapa aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan?..' batin pemuda itu ketika dirinya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga ia berada ditempat ini yang sangat berbeda dari tempatnya sebelumnya. dan perasaan yang sangat mengganjal dihatinya itu membuatnya gelisah dan khawatir. tapi dia tak tau apa itu.

"hah.. huft.. aku harus mencari tau dimana aku skarang ini.." mengontrol nafasnya, pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan melompat turun dari batu nisan itu dan menatap sekali lagi sekitarnya.

Pemuda yang sekitaran berumur 17 tahun, memakai selana hitam panjang bertelanjang dada dan bersurai putih raven itu turun dari batu nisan itu dan berjalan tenang menuju ke gerbang pemakaman itu.

"gerbang ini indah sekali.. sepertinya ini tempat yang menarik.." ucapnya takjub seraya menyentuh gerbang makam besi berwarna krum itu yang terkunci dengan gembok.

Brakk!

Tak ambil pusing. Pemuda itu menggunakan kakinya dan menendang tepat tengah kedua gerbang itu. hingga gerbang itu terlepas dari dinding dikanan kirinya yang menopangnya itu.

"hah.. bodohnya aku.. kenapa tak kulompati saja dindingnya itu dan tak perlu ku merusak gerbang ini.." gumamnya datar setelah keluar dari area makam itu dan melihat dindingnya yang rendah sekitar 2 meter.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan tenang seraya kedua tangannya dimasukan ke celana hitam yang dipakainya. Menyusuri hutan kecil yang terhubung dengan kota Tokyo itu dimalam hari.

Hingga dirinya sampai di pinggiran bukit yang memperlihatkan kota Tokyo dimalam hari itu. dimana lampu diseluruh kota menyala dan terlihat seperti bintang yang berkelap-kelip dibumi. Dan kembali membuat pemuda itu menatap takjub.

"aku akan ketempat dengan banyak bangunan tinggi disana. Dan pasti juga banyak makanan.." ucapnya yakin seraya mengelus perutnya yang terasa lapar.

Wuss!

Tak mau menunggu lama, pemuda bersurai putih itu melompat dari ujung bukit itu menuju ke kota Tokyo dengan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu tanpa rasa takut jatuh dari ketinggian setinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

_o(UB)o_

.

.

.

.

"berikan uangmu!.. jika tidak kubunuh kau!.."

"kyaa!.. tidak, kumohon lepaskan aku!.. aku juga tak punya uang.."

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang terlihat dari pakaiannya yang robek dibeberapa bagian karena memang stylenya. Sebuah rantai juga terlihat di pinggangnya menambah kesan garang.

Pria itu terlihat menyudutkan seorang gadis di salah satu gang gelap yang sepi dari orang-orang. Karena jika dilihat memang saat ini memang tengah malam dan jarang ada orang yang keluar rumah karena terlelap dalam mimpi ataupun takut untuk keluar di tengah malam karena berbahaya.

Sebuah pisau juga terlihat digenggaman pria bertubuh kekar itu yang ditodongkan pada gadis yang tersudut digang sempit antara gedung-gedung itu.

"hahaha.. baiklah jika kau tak memiliki harta berharga, kau harus memberikanku tubuhmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu nona.." ucap preman itu dengan seringaian menjijikkan dan lidah yang menjulur menambah kesan buruk untuk wajah pria itu.

"TIDAKK!.. aku mohon lepaskan aku.. a-aku masih memiliki o-rang tua untuk ku rawat tuan!.. aku juga memiliki ke-kekasih.. apa katanya nanti!.." ucap gadis itu takut dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk gemetar serta air mata yang mengalir.

"jika kau tak mau, maka nyawamu taruhannya.. dan aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu walau tanpa nyawa itu.. dan akan ku buang tubuhmu agar tak ada yang menemukannya.. haha.." pria itu semakin mendekat pada gadis yang ketakutan setengah mati itu.

"ti-tidak.. hiks kumohon.. hiks.." gadis itu menangis seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Greb!

"sudah tak ada pilihan lain nona.. haha.. tidak,. Aku akan menikmati tubuhmu dulu lalu ku bunuh kau hahaha.." pria itu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan gadis yang ketakutan itu dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis yang terpojok itu.

"KYAAA!.." gadis itu berteriak ketika kedua tangannya di tahan diatas kepalanya dan tangan kiri pria itu yang mendekat pada area kewanitaannya yang tertutub rok pendek itu.

Greb!

"a-apa!.."

Namun pria itu terpaksa harus menghentikan tangan kanannya yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh kemaluan gadis itu ketika sebuah tangan kekar namun lebih kecil dari tangan pria itu, yang mencengrampergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Hingga tak dapat digerakkan sedikitpun.

"berani kau melakukan lebih dari ini,. nyawamu taruhannya.." ucap datar seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang mencengram tangan pria berotot itu.

Suara pemuda itu membuat gadis yang memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh gemetar hebat itu terlonjak kaget. Dan melihat siapa yang berkata itu dengan berlinangan air mata. Terlihat bola matanya yang membola menatap pria bersurai putih yang menolongnya itu.

"jangan bercanda kau!.." geram pria berotot itu.

Srett!

Buagh!

Brakk!

Tangan kiri pria yang tadinya mengunci gadis itu di lepasnya dan mengayunkan pukulan pada wajah pemuda bersurai putih dikanannya itu. namun dengan mudah pemuda bersurai putih beriris blue shapire itu memiringkan kepalanya dan melakukan counter attack berupa pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Hingga membuat pria kekar itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kau!.. berani sekali kau!, cari mati kau ha!.." geram pria kekar itu dengan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya karena menerima pukulan Naruto.

"seorang wanita bukan untuk kau injak-injak harga dirinya.. tetapi untuk kau lindungi harga dirinya.. kau bahkan tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang laki-laki.." ucap datar pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"k-kau!.. siapa kau hah?!, berani sekali kau menceramahiku!, aku lebih tau darimu bocah!.." pria yang telah berdiri di hadapan pemuda bersurai putih dan seorang gadis yang terlihat gemetar terduduk dibelakang pemuda bersurai putih itu, tampak semakin marah.

Wuss!

Jleb!

"chough!.."

Pria kekar itu melesat maju dan mengayunkan pisaunya ke perut Naruto. namun sayang, sepertinya pria itu harus merelakan dirinya tidak mendapatkan apa-apa malam ini karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah Knife berbentuk melengku sedikit, tertancap di perutnya. Hingga membuatnya terbatuk darah.

Hingga pria kekar itu menatap kebawah. Dimana tepat perutnya tertancap Knife yang terlihat digenggam oleh sang pemiliknya yang tepat berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Sleb!

Brukk!

Pemuda bersurai putih itu berbalik dan mendekat pada gadis yang ketakutan dihadapannya itu. dan membiarkan pria tadi yang tergeletak bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

"kau tak apa-apa nona?.. sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Keluar di tengah malam seperti ini berbahaya.." ucap pemuda bersurai putih itu yang menggenggam Knife sedikit melengkung ditangan kanannya.

"ka-kau siapa?.. tri-trimakasih.." ucap gadis itu ketika melihat Naruto kembali membelakanginya sembari pemuda itu merogoh saku celana pria kekar yang tak sadarkan diri itu. mengambil sesuatu tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"aku.. Namikaze Naruto.." balas Naruto yang kembali berjalan keluar gang itu yang tepat dihadapannya yang membelakangi gadis dibelakangnya yang menatapnya.

Gadis itu ikut pergi dari gang itu setelah pemuda bersurai putih itu menghilang dari tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

.

_o(UB)o_

.

.

.

.

"hah.. aku lapar.. tapi tidak ada tempat makanan yang buka.." pemuda bersurai putih yang duduk diatap sebuah kedai makanan di malam hari di kota Tokyo itu mengeluh sembari memegangi perutnya.

"hahaha.. tak ku sangka ada seorang **Rave** yang berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini.."

Dalam pendengaran Naruto, seseorang laki-laki yang ter dengar dari suaranya itu berasal dari balik tiang listrik dibelakangnya.

"siapa kau?, dan apa itu Rave?.." Tanya Naruto datar tanpa bergeming dari duduknya. Menatap seorang pemuda yang bersandar di tiang listrik itu.

"ha?, kau tak tau?.. Rave adalah para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dari **Device** yang dimilikinya. Atau rave pada umumnya menggunakan sebuah Device yang berguna untuk melindungi diri ataupun menyerang Rave lainnya.. dan perkenalkan, aku adalah Rock Lee.. seorang Rave dengan **Physical** Device **[Body Enchantmen]."** Ucap Lee dengan seringai sombongnya, seraya bersidekap dada.

"ohh.. aku bingung.."

Gubrakk!

Ucapan datar nan polos dari Naruto membuat Lee terjungkal dengan tidak elitenya ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

karena bagaimana mungkin seorang Rave tapi tak tau jika dirinya Rave. dan lagi katanya dia seakan tak mengerti sama sekali hal yang bahkan sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun!. what!, orang ini amnesia atau bagaimana?!. batin pemuda bernama Lee itu dengan nistanya.

"DASAR KAU OTAK UDANG!, MASA MUDA MU ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK!.. HARUS BRAPA-.." Lee yang terlihat emosi dengan gaje'nya berteriak memaki-maki pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyentuh perutnya dengan wajah lesu tanpa menghiraukan Lee yang ada di bawahnya sedang memaki-maki dirinya.

"Hoi otak udang!.. apa kau tak mendengarkanku hah!.." teriak Lee yang dengan kepala mengepulkan asap dan mata yang berubah menjadi merah dengan bentuk lancip.

"bisa kau diam?. Aku sedang lapar.. dan pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu?.." Tanya Naruto datar dengan wajah lesu'nya seraya menunjuk pakaian Lee. Yang menurutnya aneh.

"ha?.. hahaha.. akhirnya ada juga yang bertanya tentang pakaian legenda ini!.. baiklah pemuda-san!, aku akan-.."

Ucapan Lee yang berubah menjadi super pede dan gaje itu membuat setetes keringat besar muncul dibelakang kepala Naruto. Apalagi melihat Lee yang memakai pakaian serba hijau yang ketat dan sebuah jaket hijau yang mengoceh tidak jelas dengan kata-kata Lee yang tak didengarkan oleh pemuda beriris blue shapire yang malah tampak berpikir itu.

"hoi, Lee.. apa kau bisa membantuku.." Tanya Naruto datar yang langsung memotong ocehan gaje Lee dan membuat perhatian pemuda beralis tebal itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"ha?, bantuan apa?.." Tanya Lee yang menatap keatas atap kedai makanan itu dengan cengiran lebar. yang sepertinya telah lupa dengan tujuannya mendatangi Naruto.

"bisa kau..."

.

.

.

.

_o(UB)o_

.

.

.

.

"hah.. jadi begitu,. Aku berada di kota yang bernama Tokyo, Jepang di abad 23 ya.. tapi sampai saat ini aku masih bingung bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup kembali di zaman yang berbeda.. apalagi aku merasa berpindah ketubuh orang yang telah mati pula.." gumam pemuda bernama Naruto itu yang kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri, yang saat ini berjalan di atas atap sebuah apartemen dimalam hari itu.

Karena kebetulan dia habis mendarat setelah melompati atap bangunan lainnya.

Wuss!

Tap!

"hah.. siapa lagi ini.." gumam Naruto ketika merasa seseorang mendatangi dirinya dari arah belakangnya.

"hei kau!.. lepaskan 'dia' dan biarkan aku yang membawanya.." ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam lurus yang memakai pakaian ketat dengan atasan yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Rok pendek diatas lutut dan stoking dikaki jenjangnya sampai pahanya.

"ha?. Siapa maksutmu?.. dan, pakaianmu juga aneh.. apa ini pakaian yang dipakai perempuan di masa ini?.." Tanya balik Naruto ketika melihat gadis beberapa meter didepannya itu yang mengacungkan sebuah Staff dengan permata diujungnya kearah Naruto.

"kau ini bicara apa, sih?.. sudahlah lebih baik kau menyerah dan biarkan aku yang membawanya.." kembali gadis itu berucap dengan ekspresi serius pada Naruto yang hanya menatap datar dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"kau itu yang bicara apa.. jika kau mau ambil saja apa yang kau maksut itu.. aku tak punya urusan denganmu.." ucap Naruto yang berbalik ingin meninggalkan gadis itu. karena menurutnya yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksut gadis itu. jadi tak penting untuknya mengurusi gadis itu.

"hei!.. kau mau kemana?!.."

Sring!

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan Naruto seraya kembali mengacungkan sebuah Staff ditangannya.

"yaampun. Kau ini gadis yang keras kepala.. adaapa lagi?.." ucap Naruto malas.

"kau siapa?, dan kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian?.. apa kau mau pamer tubuhmu yang atletis itu ha?.." Tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"ha?, tidak.. aku, Namikaze Naruto.. dan kenapa kau bertanya hal yang tak penting.." Tanya balik Naruto seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"dasar pemuda aneh.. aku hanya seperti pertama kali melihatmu disini.. tapi, sebaiknya aku melenyapkanmu agar kau tak mengganggu suatu saat nanti.." ucap gadis itu yang terlihat Staff miliknyanya bersinar pada permata diujungnya yang diarahkan pada Naruto.

'benda apa itu?,. hah.. pasti si bodoh itu tak menjelaskannya secara detail..' batin Naruto datar menatap apa yang dilakukan gadis didepannya itu dengan Staff yang dibanya.

"ohh tidak,. Tunggu dulu.. karena ini pertemuan awal kita, aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan.. agar kau tau sejauh apa kekuatanku.." gadis itu membatalkan niatnya dan menatap sombong Naruto.

Wuss!

Dab!

Gadis itu melesat maju menyerang Naruto dengan mengayunkan pukulannya pada wajah pemuda beriris blue shapire itu. namun hal mengejutkan bagi gadis itu. karena pukulannya hanya digenggam oleh tangan kiri pemuda itu tanpa merubah posisinya.

Bahkan tangan kanan pemuda itu masih berada disaku celananya!. Dan yang lebih membuat gadis itu jengkel, tatapan bosan dari Naruto sembari menguap!. Batin gadis itu.

"kau sebut ini pukulan?.. hoamhh.." ucap Naruto enteng seraya menguap karena memang dirinya mengantuk.

"a-apa!.. jangan bercanda kau!.." gadis itu tak terima. Seperti dirinya diremehkan begitu saja.

Srett!

Gadis itu melakukan tendangan sabit dengan kaki kanannya seraya berputar 180 drajat. Namun dengan mudah pemuda pirang itu melompatinya tanpa berpindah posisi.

"masih belum!.."

Wuss!

Gadis yang membelakangi Naruto itu melakukan tendangan belakang T ke atas dengan kaki kanannya. Sehingga membuat tubuh bagian atasnya merendah hampir menyentuh atap itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang dan kaki kirinya. Seperti melakukan gerakan Split.

Tap!

Namun tanpa diduga, pemuda itu tak terkena tendangannya dan malah menahan dengan tangannya dan menggunakan kakinya yang terbuka seperti gunting itu untuk tumpuan dan berdiri diatas kakinya dengan kedua tangan yang kembali dimasukkan pada saku celananya.

"a-apa!.." ucap gadis itu tak percaya dengan posisi masih tak berubah. Tak sadar jika dirinya begitu kuat hingga mampu menahan tubuh Naruto yang berdiri diatasnya.

"hei nona.. kau kuat juga.. lagipula apa kau tak malu?.." Tanya Naruto datar seraya menatap kebawah dimana wajah gadis itu.

"a-apa haa!.." balas gadis itu yang tak sadar dengan arah pandang Naruto saat ini.

"maaf nona.. aku hanya melihatnya sekilas.." ucap Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah lain. Dengan ekspresi polos yang dibuat-buat.

"a-apa maksut-.. KYAA!.." teriak gadis itu histeris ketika tau arah pandang Naruto dan maksut dari kata-kata pemuda bersurai putih itu.

Wuss!

Tap!

Seketika itu, gadis itu langsung menarik kaki kanannya yang terangkat itu dan melompat mundur menjaga jarak seraya kedua tangannya menyilang dibawah perutnya. Wajahnya pun memerah padam dengan mata terpejam.

"maaf.. aku tak sengaja melihat.. a-.."

"DASAR MATA KERANJANG!.. KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI DAN MALAH MELIHATNYA HA!?.." teriak gadis itu memotong perkataan Naruto seraya menatap nyalang pemuda yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"aku sudah bilang tadi.. dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku melihat sedikit.. kau sendiri yang memperlihatkannya.." bela Naruto dengan wajah yang melihat kearah lain dengan sedikit rona merah diwajah datarnya.

"diam kau dasar hentai!.. aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!.."

Wuss!

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan pembelaan Naruto dan malah marah-marah dengan wajah merah padam dan melompat dari atap apartemen itu dan pergi.

"hah.. apa-apaan gadis itu.. aneh.." gumam Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya bosan. tanpa merasakan sama sekali jika dia telah melakukan hal yang membuat gadis itu malu hingga langsung pergi dari tempat itu melupakan tujuan awalnya datang.

Krakk!

"..?.." namun disaat pemuda itu akan berbalik dan pergi, sebuah suara retakan terdengar di telinga pemuda itu hingga membuatnya bingung dan mencari darimana asal suara itu. hingga dia melihat ke bawah. dan..

Bruakk!

"KYAAA!.."

Buagh! Duagh! Prang! Tang!

"ARGG!.."

Hingga terdengar atap yang hancur dengan suara teriakan gadis disana. Disusul dengan suara seseorang dianiaya yang nyaring didengar ditengah malam itu.

.

.

.

.

_o(UB)o_

.

.

.

.

6 Am, kota Tokyo, Jepang.

.

Dipagi hari ini, kota Tokyo terlihat ramai kembali. tak seperti tengah malam tadi yang bahkan bisa dihitung orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan.

Tapi di pagi yang cerah ini merupakan hari yang tepat untuk manusia melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka. seperti para suami yang bekerja, para murid-murid sekolah yang pergi kesekolah mereka masing-masing. Dan para istri yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Jalanan kota Tokyo pun terlihat ramai oleh penduduk kota itu yang berlalu lalang dan kendaraan yang juga melewati jalan raya itu.

Begitupun di salah satu ruangan apartemen, seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang menutupi mata kanan dan jambangnya yang menutupi telinganya dengan surai atas dan blakangnya yang mencuat acak. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan iris blue shapire miliknya.

"dimana ini?.. dan kenapa aku ter ikat,. di kursi?.." Tanyanya ntah pada siapa karena posisi dirinya yang saat ini ter ikat dikursi kayu dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat dibelakang.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang telah dia alami sehingga membuatnya sampai ditempat ini dan ter ikat seperti ini.

"sudah bangun rupanya kau pemuda mesum.." ucap seorang gadis yang membuat direksi Naruto berusaha keras menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Tepatnya di ambang pintu ruangan itu.

"siapa kau?,. dan kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini.." Tanya Naruto pada orang itu yang terdengar dari suaranya adalah seorang gadis. karena dirinya tak bisa menoleh kebelakang. hanya bisa menoleh kesamping kanannya dengan melihat melalui ekor matanya.

"kau masih bertanya apa kesalahanmu?, apa kau lupa kejadian tadi malam hah?, kau berusaha mengintipku kan?!. atau kau memang pura-pura lupa untuk membuatku kasihan padamu dasar hentai.." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah sebal. Kedua tangannya pun bersidekap dada.

'benar juga, tadi malam aku.. dan.. sampai aku berada disini.. sepertinya ini kamar gadis itu.. tapi tunggu dulu..' batin Naruto yang melihat keseluruhan ruangan itu.

"kau sudah ingat?.. ah, tidak.. kau memang berpura-pura.. dasar laki-laki semua sama saja.. hanya bisa mempermainkan perempuan.." gadis itu semakin pedas mengatai pemuda beriris blue shapire yang terlihat biasa saja itu.

"hoi gadis aneh.. siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu.. aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan terjatuh. Dan aku bukan orang mesum. Gadis aneh.." terka Naruto tak terima dirinya direndahkan seperti itu. karena memang dirinya tak melakukan hal yang dipikirkan gadis dibelakangnya itu.

"benarkah?.. itu tak mungkin. Mana ada orang yang berjalan melewati atap rumah seseorang.. bukankah ada jalanan umum-.." gadis itu mengoceh dengan argumennya. Merasa Naruto berbohong padanya.

Bahkan pemuda itu malah menghiraukan gadis dibelakangnya dan clingukan menatap setiap inci ruangan itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"grr.. dasar kau mesum!.. apa kau tak mendengar ucapan ku hah!?.." gadis itu semakin dibuat kesal dengan Naruto yang tak merespon ucapannya. Hingga membuat gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. namun malah terkesan imut dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"mm.. kau punya makanan tidak?.. aku lapar.." ucap Naruto datar dengan wajah lesunya.

"ha?.. berani sekali kau!. Kau itu tahananku dan berani sekali mengabaikanku hah!.." ilusi asap tampak terlihat dikepala gadis itu. wajahnya tampak sebal dengan tingkah aneh pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"aku, benar-benar lapar.. tapi jika ingin mencoba,. Aku bersedia melawanmu nona.. dan jika aku menang kau berikan aku makanan.." ucap Naruto santai dengan melirik menggunakan ekor matanya.

"apa katamu?.. ka-kau kira aku menantangmu?.. ohh,. baiklah jika itu maumu.. aku akan membuatmu tak sadarkan diri dan membuatku menjadi pemenangnya.. tapi perlu kau ingat, aku tak akan melepaskanmu dari kursi itu.." gadis itu menyeringai menatap punggung Naruto.

"hm.. itu tak adil.. bagaimana bisa kau menyerangku sementara keadaanku seperti ini.." keluh Naruto datar.

"jika kau tak terima yasudah.. aku tak akan memberikanmu makanan.. lagipula aku sudah mengambil semua uang di sakumu untuk membayar perbaikan atap yang hancur akibat ulahmu tadi malam.." gadis itu semakin memandang Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan.

'apa!. bagaimana gadis ini bisa berpikir sejauh itu hanya untuk memperbaiki atap rumahnya?.. hah.. apa boleh buat..' batin Naruto pasrah. Karena hasil 'jerih payahnya' tadi malam yang dia dapat dari preman itu telah lenyap dirampas gadis menyebalkan dibelakangnya itu.

"iya-iya.. terserah kau saja.." ucap Naruto datar namun terkesan santai.

"hmm.. baiklah kita mulai!.." gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto yang masih terikat itu dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya, dimana posisinya yang ada dibelakang Naruto saat ini.

Srakk!

Srett! Greb!

"k-kau.. bagaimana bi-bisa!?.." Tanya gadis itu yang tampak shok dengan keadaan terpaku.

Karena dengan cepat, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan membuat pukulan gadis itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah di kunci dari belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan didepan dadanya.

Dan terlihatlah siapa yang mengunci tubuhnya yang didekap itu tanpa ada jarak diantara keduanya, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"aku menang.." ucap Naruto datar tanpa melepaskan dekapannya.

"ba-agaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatanku?.." Tanya gadis itu bingung dengan tubuhnya yang juga bergetar karena rasa takut.

karena bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa menghilang dari tempatnya dalam keadaan dirinya yang sebelumnya terikat?!. dan gadis cantik itu yakin jika dia tak melihat jika pemuda itu menggunakan senjata tajam atau hal lainnya untuk memotong tali itu!. batin gadis cantik bersurai hitam lurus itu tak percaya.

"tenanglah aku tak akan menyakitimu nona.. dan aku bisa lepas dari ikatanmu karena ikatanmu itu kendur. itu membuktikan jika dirimu yang memang tak mau melukaiku sejak awal'kan.. lagipula jika kau ingin berniat buruk padaku, kau sudah melakukannya sejak tadi malam.." jelas Naruto santai dan melepas dekapannya pada gadis itu dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak diantara gadis cantik itu.

"tapi,. Siapa kau?.. dan kenapa kau ada diatas kamar apartemenku semalam?.." Tanya gadis itu bingung setelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"bukan'kah sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dahulu sebelum meminta orang lain memperkenalkan dirinya?.." tanya balik Naruto datar. seraya seraya kedua tangannya bersidekap dada.

"hemm.. dasar.. iya-iya, Namaku adalah Natsumi Haruno.. dan kau?.." Tanya balik gadis itu yang sepertinya sudah tak waspada seperti sebelumnya. karena terlihat dari sikapnya yang biasa saja itu. bahkan terlihat lebih kalem dan agak, sedikit sensi.

"hm.. Namikaze Naruto.. aku hanya terjatuh dari atap karena.. mm.. karena,. hal yang tidak ku ketahui.. dan kebetulan aku tadi lewat diatas atapmu.. aku sudah bilang itu tadi.. dan kau pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu?.." jawab Naruto datar seraya balik bertanya dengan pandangan tertarik dengan apa yang dipakai gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"ha?.. kau tak tau atau memang pura-pura sih?.. ini namanya seragam siswi SMA. Apa kau tak pernah melihatnya?.." Natsumi tampak curiga pada Naruto.

"hmm.." gumam Naruto seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk seperti sedang berpikir.

Ditatapnya gadis itu dari atas kebawah. Sembari melihat apa saja yang dipakai gadis itu.

Karena dipandangan Naruto, gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang lurus. Beriris ungu indah dan bibirnya terlihat merah muda. Kulitnya yang putih cocok dengan pakaian yang dipakainya dan terlihat pas ditubuhnya yang jika kaum pria mengatakan itu pervect.

"ka-kau jangan melihatku se-seperti itu.." Natsumi yang dilihat intens seperti itu oleh Naruto tampak memerah wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia masih gadis normal pada umumnya yang akan tersipu malu jika diperhatikan oleh seorang pria. apalagi pemuda ini cukup-, tidak. dia lumayan tampan. batin gadis cantik itu yang berusaha menepis kata tampan dari pemuda aneh itu menurutnya.

"ah.. maaf no- makstuku, Natsumi-san.. tapi sesuai perjanjian, kau harus memberikanku makanan.. aku sangat lapar.." ujar Naruto datar seraya menagih janji gadis itu sebelumnya.

"hah.. iya-iya.. ayo ikut aku.." intruksi gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu yang berjalan diikuti oleh Naruto keluar dari kamar gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

Diruang makan. Apartemen Natsumi.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang bertelanjang dada sedang makan dengan lahapnya dimeja makan di dapur yang ada di apartemen itu.

Sementara gadis yang ada dihadapannya hanya terus memandangi pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya menopang kedua pipinya imut. Tatapannya terlihat aneh saja melihat cara makan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"kwenwapwa kwau mwelwihwatku sepwerti itwu?.. kwau mwau?.." ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan seraya menyumpitkan makanannya dan menyodorkannya pada bibir gadis dihadapannya yang masih menatapnya.

"tidak usah.. aku hanya heran.. kenapa kau bisa makan sebanyak itu?.. memang perutmu itu karet apa?.. kau seperti orang yang belum makan berhari-hari.." ucap gadis itu halus. Karena melihat lima piring di atas meja disamping pemuda itu.

"hmm?.."

Glekk!

"..aku memang belum makan sejak semalam.. dan ayolah buka mulutmu. aku tau kau juga belum makan pagi ini kan?.. haaa.." ucap Naruto setelah menelan makanannya seraya menyodorkan lagi makanan disumpitnya itu ke bibir gadis dihadapannya.

"hah.. iya-iya.. aaumm.." gadis cantik itu memakan makanan yang disuapi Naruto dengan lembut.

"huft.. aku sudah kenyang.. dan bisa kau jelaskan tentang pakaianmu itu Natsumi-san?.. lalu apa itu Sma?.. karena aku baru mendengar kata-kata itu.." Tanya Naruto disela- sela dirinya menyuapi Natsumi yang terlihat merona merah itu.

"mm.. baiklah,. Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskan, aku tanya darimana asalmu?, dan kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian sejak semalam?, dan terakhir kenapa kau memiliki tenaga yang kuat hingga dengan mudah memutuskan tali yang mengikatmu sebelumnya.. karena dari gerakanmu itu kau,.. kau bukan orang biasa'kan?.." Tanya Natsumi dengan pandangan diarahkan ke arah lain karena wajahnya yang memerah.

Bagaimana tidak, karena dihadapannya saat ini seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada dan dengan seenaknya sendiri telah menyuapinya. Padahal selama ini tak ada yang pernah berlaku romantic seperti itu padanya. Apalagi dia baru sadar jika tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu atletis. Membuatnya tak berani menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"hm?, baiklah.. aku adalah Namikaze Naruto.. aku berasal dari.. mm dari desa yang jauh dari sini.. dan kenapa aku seperti ini?, karena pakaianku rusak oleh seseorang yang menyerangku semalam.. dan untuk masalah tadi, itu karena memang ikatanmu itu kendur dan yah.. aku laki-laki.. jadi tenagaku lebih besar darimu.." ucap Naruto datar. Yang memang dirinya berkata bohong. Walaupun tentang asalnya, sebenarnya dia merasa sakit kepala mengingatnya. dan hasilnya dia tak mengingat itu.

Karena bisa repot nanti jika gadis didepannya tau jika dia merupakan mayat hidup?. What the hell?!.. yang benar hidup kembali dalam tubuh seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahunan yang juga telah mati dizaman yang modern ini. ntahlah adaapa dengan takdir yang menimpanya ini. membuatnya pusing.

"begitu ya.. mm baiklah jika begitu.. aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi.." ucap gadis cantik itu dengan senyum manisnya dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"ini adalah seragam SMA Karakura di kota Tokyo ini. dan ini adalah blazer atau jas yang melapisi seragam putih yang ku gunukan. Dan ini adalah rok yang digunakan para siswi pada umumnya.. dan ini adalah kaus kaki khusus perempuan yang berguna menutupi kaki agar tak lecet terkena sepatu yang kami gunakan.. dan ini adalah sepatu.. apa kau sudah mengerti Naruto-san?.." gadis itu tersenyum manis setelah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar pakaian yang dipakainya agar pemuda itu tak bertanya perihal pakaian lagi padanya.

Dimana gadis itu memang terlihat menggunakan pakaian seragam putih dengan lengan pendek yang dilapisi jas abu-abu berlengan panjang menutupi seragam putih berdasi pita merahnya. dimana pakaian atasnya itu tampak sangat pas dengan lekukan tubuh gadis itu dan membuat dadanya sedikit lebih menonjol.

Sedangkan bawahannya dia memakai rok yang warnanya senada dengan jasnya, sekitar 7 cm diatas lutut.

"hmm.. Sma itu semacam academi ya?.. dan pakaian di masa ini memang indah dan cukup aneh.." gumam Naruto lirih seraya berpikir. namun masih dapat didengar oleh gadis yang ada didepannya.

"ha?, kau memang berasal dari mana sih?, memang ada dunia lain selain bumi ini?.. tapi jika yang kau maksut masa,. Berarti kau bu-bukan dari m-masa i-ni?.." ucap gadis itu seraya menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tak percaya pada pemuda itu, seraya berjalan mundur.

"he-hei tunggu.. kau ja-jangan takut padaku.. aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Natsumi-san.. ak-.."

"PERGI!.. pergi kau dari sini!.. aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!.."

Naruto yang berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu seraya berkata. Namun perkataannya harus dipotong oleh Natsumi yang ketakutan seperti melihat makhluk astral dihadapannya itu.

"baiklah nona.. anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.. dan maaf karena telah mengganggu waktumu.. " ucap Naruto datar. dan berjalan keluar dari dapur itu hingga sampai di ruang tamu yang atapnya jebol akibat semalam dan melompat melewati lubang diatap itu dan pergi dari apartemen gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto. Natsumi terlihat terduduk seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat disudut ruangan dapurnya itu. keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

"tak mungkin.. dia tak mungkin berasal dari masa yang berbeda. Itu hal yang mustahil.. hiks.. hiks.." gadis cantik itu tampak ketakutan terlihat dari ekspresinya. Air mata mengalir dari iris ungu miliknya. Karena hampir saja dirinya terbunuh oleh orang aneh yang mengaku berasal dari masa yang berbeda itu. batin gadis itu.

"lebih baik aku brangkat ke sekolah.. aku sudah terlambat gara-gara orang gila itu.." ucapnya seraya pergi dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil ransel miliknya setelah sebelumnya menghilangkan bekas air matanya.

Hingga gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya yang memang hanya apartemen biasa dengan atap yang memang rapuh. Dan apartemennya itu pun hanya memiliki dua tempat untuk para penyewa. Bahkan ketika dia keluar dari ruang tamunya, dia sudah berada di teras apartemen sederhana itu dan menampakkan pemandangan luar sekitar apartemen.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

_o(UB)o_

.

.

.

.

"huft.. bagus juga pakaian dan jaket pemuda itu.. terlihat pas ditubuh ini.." gumam seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berjalan santai diantara kerumunan penduduk Tokyo itu.

Dimana sekarang dia memakai pakaian berupa kaus putih dengan jaket hitam yang tak di reslesing sampai atas. hanya sampai setengah bagian dada hingga menampakkan warna kaus putihnya. berlengan panjang dan berkerah. Memakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu bertali.

Pakaian yang ia dapatkan dari seorang remaja yang Naruto temui di salah satu gang dan dia buat pingsan kemudian mengambil pakaaiannya. Dan uang yang dia miliki tentunya. Dia tak mau dianggap tak waras karena keluar rumah tanpa pakaian dan alas kaki. Seperti orang yang pernah dia temui di masanya dulu.

Ntah kenapa masalah orang gila, dia dapat mengingatnya. batin pemuda bersurai putih itu swetdrop.

Wajah datarnya melihat kesekeliling. Dimana ia berdiri dipinggir jalan ditengah kota itu. memandang sekelilingnya dengan tubuh yang ikut berputar perlahan dengan tatapan takjub terarah pada setiap gedung dan benda disekelilingnya.

Membiarkan warga kota yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, bersemu dan segala ekspresi lainnya.

"walaupun aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini.. tapi aku cukup kagum dengan masa ini.." gumam Naruto dengan surainya yang bergerak liar tertiup angin di pagi itu.

Naruto kembali berjalan hingga beberapa jam di mengelilingi kota Tokyo melihat apapun yang baginya adalah hal baru.

Seperti contohnya banyak pakaian aneh menurutnya, wahana aneh yang berbentuk lingkaran sangat besar, atau sebuah benda aneh menurutnya yang berjalan di sebuah besi yang panjang dan berputar dengan kecepatan yang lumayan menurutnya. Dan dia dengar bernama roller coster. Dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang baru dia ketahui namanya.

Hingga sampai dirinya disebuah gereja dipinggiran kota yang terlihat sepi itu. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap geraja itu datar.

"tempat ini.. apakah ini tempat untuk menyembah Kami-sama?.." gumam Naruto dan masuk ke gereja yang halamannya memang luas. setelah sebelumnya membuka gerbang yang ada didepannya.

"tuan.. maaf mengganggu anda.. bisa saya meminta tolong sesuatu?.."

Ucap seorang gadis yang baru tiba dari belakang Naruto yang mengehentikan langkahnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam gereja itu.

"hm?.. ya, kau ingin minta tolong apa?.." Tanya Naruto yang berbalik kebelakang menatap pada gadis yang berada didalam halaman gereja di dekat gerbang, dihadapannya saat ini.

Dimana gadis itu terlihat memakai pakaian yang terlihat feminim pada gadis seumurannya. dan sepertinya umurnya sama dengan Natsumi dan dirinya. dimana gadis itu memakai sebuah blous putih ke biruan berkerah pendek dengan kancing atas yang terbuka tanpa lengan. rok diatas lutut dan kaus putih serta sebuah jaket kain yang tak dikancing hingga menampakkan bagian dadanya yang menonjol dari balik blous putihnya dan bagian bawah jaketnya yang hanya sampai diatas pinggulnya saja. membuat gadis itu tampak perfect dipandang. pria selain Naruto tentunya.

Memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki yang sebelumnya telah diberitahu namanya oleh Natsumi sebelumnya padanya.

"aku ingin.. mengambil Device'mu.."

Sring!

Trank!

Tanpa disadari Naruto, gadis itu telah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari tempat yang ada di pinggang belakangnya dan langsung menyerang pemuda itu dengan senjatanya. namun dengan mudah pemuda itu menahan pisau itu dengan Knife yang tiba-tiba ada di tangan kanannya itu.

"hai gadis aneh,. Bukan hanya sekali aku diserang oleh orang aneh sepertimu ini dalam setengah hari ini.. katakan apa tujuanmu?.." Tanya Naruto datar dengan kedua senjata mereka yang saling tertahan seperti huruf X.

"hm.. kau tak mengerti atau memang bodoh?.. aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menyerahkan Devicemu, dan aku akan pergi dari sini.." jawab gadis itu datar. tanpa menghiraukan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya saat ini yang tampak tak mengerti.

"kau tau?, warna suraimu itu sama denganku.. jadi mungkin aku tak akan menghabisimu karena hal aneh yang aku tak mengerti maksutmu.. hingga kau mengincar nyawaku seperti ini nona.." ucap Naruto tak kalah datarnya. Bahkan tangan kirinya dari tadi masih tetap disakunya tanpa bergerak.

Syut!

Gadis itu mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang baru mengambil sebuah pisau lagi dari kantung dibalik pinggang belakangnya itu dan mengayunkannya kearah leher Naruto. tapi kembali Naruto menghindarinya dengan merendahkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sikap kayang.

Srett! Srett! Srett!

Trank!

Gadis yang tak merespon kata-kata Naruto itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cepat menggunakan pisaunya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dan menahan serangan itu dengan Knife'nya.

Trank!

Wuss! jleb!

Namun sayang bagi Naruto yang harus merelakan senjatanya terpental akibat brutalnya serangan gadis bersurai putih itu dan membuat Knife miliknya jatuh dan tertancap dibelakang gadis itu beberapa meter.

"kau kalah pemuda-san.. sekarang biar kuambil Devicemu itu dan akan ku biarkan kau hidup.." ucap gadis itu dengan pisau yang tepat berhenti beberapa inci dari leher Naruto. dan tangan kiri gadis itu yang juga tepat berhenti didepan perut Naruto beberapa inci karena kedua tangannya memegang pisau.

"oh, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksut skarang.. Device?. Maksutmu **[Kukri's Knife]** milikku itu?.. kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau bisa menggunakannya.. karena hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya nona.." jawab Naruto yang mulai mengeri dengan maksut gadis itu. bahkan kedua tangannya saat ini dia masukkan ke saku celananya santai.

"jadi itu nama Device milikmu?.. jika benar apa yang kau katakan.. aku tak percaya. karena setiap Device dapat digunakan oleh para Rave lainnya.. termasuk Device milikku yang kau pun dapat menggunakannya setelah membunuhku.." gadis itu menatap serius mata Naruto diamana jarak wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya beberapa inci saja.

"hah.. kau itu diberitahu tak percaya juga.. tapi jika kau ingin mencoba mengambilnya.. silahkan.." ucap Naruto santai.

"apa maksutmu?.. aku sudah-.."

Brass!

"kau sudah menang?.. ku rasa kau bahkan belum menyentuhku sama sekali nona.." ucap Naruto santai.

Dimana pemuda itu telah menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu meninggalkan pecahan partikel cahaya kecil serta listrik statis biru ditempatnya semula dan muncul dibelakang gadis itu dengan menggenggam Kukri's miliknya santai dengan efek yang sama dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat pecahan api kecil yang membakar tubuhnya namun tak berefek apapun, kemudian pecahan api itu ikut menghilang bersamaan efek pecahan partikel cahaya kecil serta listrik statis biru itu ditempat awal dan kemunculannya.

Namun secara simpelnya, efek pecahan api ditubuh pemuda itu dan pecahan partikel cahaya kecil serta listrik statis biru ditempat awalnya berdiri telah hilang terlebih dahulu ketimbang ditempat kemunculannya. dan efek itu muncul ketika pemuda itu mengaktifkan tehniknya, dan efek itu hilang setelah 2 detik.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajam. Karena tak percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda yang baru diincarnya ini.

Swuss!

Gadis bersurai putih itu tak menggubris kata-kata Naruto dan melesat cepat kearah pemuda beriris blue shapire itu walaupun dirinya sudah tau sedikit kemampuan pemuda itu.

Swuss!

Wsss!

Naruto pun juga ikut melesat maju, namun pemuda itu langsung melempar Kukri's miliknya kearah gadis yang melesat didepannya itu. berharap mengenai kepala gadis bersurai sama dengannya itu.

Sreet!

Seperti slow motion, gadis itu menghindarinya dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan bersamaan dengan Kukri's yang berputar vertical itu melewati tepat dihadapan wajahnya. hingga dia dapa melihat pantulan wajahnya dari bilahnya itu.

Brass! Brass!

Namun gadis itu harus memicingkan matanya ketika dia mengayunkan pisaunya pada leher pemuda itu, tapi malah mengenai udara kosong dengan partikel pecahayan cahaya dengan listrik statis dihadapannya.

Trank!

Namun detik itu juga insting bertarung gadis itu menjerit ketika merasakan serangan dari belakangnya. Dan benar, ketika gadis itu langsung merendahkan tubuhnya seraya berbalik kebelakang dia langsung menahan ayunan vertical senjata Naruto itu dengan pisaunya secara horizontal.

Hingga membuat gadis itu merendah dengan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya dengan pisau dikanannya menahan Kukri's Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini beberama cm.

Srett!

Kembali gadis itu mengayunkan pisau ditangan kirinya horizontal mengincar kaki Naruto, namun pemuda itu melompat kebelakang beberapa meter.

Wsss!

Trank!

Setelah mendarat dengan terseret kebelakang Naruto melempar Kukri's kembali ke arah gadis didepannya itu, namun ditangkis dengan mudah oleh gadis itu hingga terpental ke sisi kirinya jauh.

Brass!

Wsss!

Trank!

Kembali dihadapan gadis itu, Naruto menghilang meningalkan partikel pecahan cahaya dengan efek listrik statis. Dan kembali Kukri's yang menghilang dari penglihatan gadis itu kembali melesat kearahnya dari tempat benda itu terpental sebelumnya. Namun kembali gadis itu menangkisnya dan membuat Kukri's itu terlontar ke atasnya jauh.

Brass!

Wsss!

Trank!

Gadis itu hanya memandang datar ketika melihat keatas, Naruto telah berada diatasnya jauh dan melempar Kukri's yang dibawanya itu dari langit menuju kebawah dengan cepat. Kearah gadis itu tentunya. Dan kembali gadis itu menangkisnya dengan sangat cepat hingga kembali Kukri's itu terlempar kesembarang arah.

Brass! Wsss! Trank!

Brass! Wsss! Trank!

Brass! Wsss! Trank!

Brass! Wsss! Trank!

Gadis bersurai putih itu harus bertubi-tubi menangkis Kukri's itu yang setia terus kembali melesat kearahnya karena lemparan Naruto yang selalu muncul ditempat Kukri's itu berada. Hingga gadis itu bagaikan menari meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seraya dengan kecepatannya menangkis serangan Naruto yang berasal dari segala arah itu.

Karena dimana Kukri's itu terpental, senjata itu seakan kembali menyerangnya dari arah dan tempat yang sama dan itu berkali-kali. Hingga membuat peluh menetes dari dahi gadis yang hanya menatap datar sedari tadi itu.

Brass! Wsss! Trank!

Wuss! Brass!

Hingga serangan terakhir Naruto ditangkis oleh Kaguya, hingga Devicenya terlempar diatas atap gereja itu dan memunculkan Naruto dengan efek partikel pecahan cahaya dan listrik biru statis disana dengan pecahan api ditubuhnya yang kemudian efek itu menghilang, dimana pemuda itu duduk dengan menggenggam Kukri's miliknya santai seraya memutar-mutar senjata itu bermain-main ditangannya.

Menatap santai ke langit cerah dengan awan putih seputih surainya itu. angin lembut berhembus menggoyangkan pakaian dan surainya.

"tak ku sangka jika Device'mu sehebat itu.. dan dirimupun dapat menggunakannya dengan sangat handal.. aku salut padamu. kalau begitu, perkenalkan,. Namaku Kaguya Orsutsuki.. siapa namamu?.." Tanya gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang itu yang ternyata bernama Kaguya.

"hm?, untuk apa kau bertanya nama.. katamu kau ingin mengambil De-, de apa katamu tadi?, aku lupa.. dan menggunakannya sebagai milikmu.. tapi sebelum itu aku juga akan memperkenalkan namaku karena kau juga telah memperkenalkan namamu.. namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto.." balas Naruto datar.

'jadi ini benar dia, sang pemilik Device misterius yang dikatakan hebat itu ya.. dia benar-benar bukan pengguna **Glaive** Device sembarangan..' batin Kaguya menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"ha?. bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku kau malah tersenyum sendiri seperti itu.. apa ada yang lucu?.." Tanya Naruto bingung. Seraya melompat turun dari ketinggian 5 meter itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan gadis itu beberapa meter dekat gerbang. Karena dia merasa tak ada lagi ancaman bahaya dari gadis cantik itu.

"tidak,.. tapi aku cukup mendapatkan apa yang ku mau.. jadi kau ikutlah denganku Naruto.." gadis cantik itu berkata seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto setelah kedua pisaunya dia kembalikan ke tempatnya sebelum Naruto turun dari atap itu.

"kemana?.. aku tak mau.." jawab Naruto singkat. Membiarkan gadis yang telah berada dihadapannya itu beberapa centi dengan kedua tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"aku tau kau bingung tentang dunia ini.. dan terlihat dari dirimu yang tak mengerti tentang apa yang ku maksut sebelumnya Naruto.. aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan.. memberimu makanan dan juga tempat tinggal.. itu jika kau mau.." ucap Kaguya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya itu. terlihat semburat merah tipis juga di wajah putihnya itu.

'gadis ini berbahaya.. dia tau tentangku dalam waktu sesingkat ini.. tapi kurasa gadis ini masih belum tau semuanya.. aku pun tak punya pilihan lain.. apalagi perutku memang lapar.. tak ada salahnya jika makan gratis.. informasi dari gadis itu juga sangat penting' batin Naruto waspada.

"baik.. aku akan ikut denganmu.. tapi jika kau mengingkari kata-katamu dan,.. melakukan hal aneh yang mengancam nyawaku, aku pun tak segan-segan membunuhmu.. nona.." balas Naruto yang juga mendekatkan wajah datarnya hingga beberapa inci dengan wajah Kaguya yang seperti tak takut dengan Naruto. hingga posisi kedua bibir mereka yang seperti sepasang kekasih akan melakukan Kissing karena jaraknya yang hanya beberapa inci saja.

"hihi.. baiklah Naruto-kun!.. ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pergi kerumahku!.."

"he-hei!.. apa-apaan kau ini nona!?.."

Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai putih itu berubah sifatnya menjadi gadis cantik dan manis pada umumnya dan menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya jalan-jalan kemana keinginan gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Menghiraukan wajah shok Naruto dengan senjatanya yang hilang kembali dan perubahan sifat Kaguya yang drastic itu.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **Every Heart by BoA**

.

* * *

 **A/N** : yo!, Minna-san... maaf jika fict yang sebelumnya belum selesai tapi sudah buat fict baru lagi..

Tapi tenang aja, saya bakal tetep update semua fict saya bertahap. Apalagi ini dan Fict 'WORLD' yang saya sendiri udah nentuin alurnya bagaimana kedepannya agar End. Jadi gk perlu khawatir.

Dan mungkin ini fict yang menurut saya anti-mainstream dengan imajinasi amburadul milik saya ini. menurut saya. tapi ntah menurut kalian.

Jadi bisa dibilang ni Fict semi-overpower di awal chara utamanya, yang ntah bagus atau tidak tergantung para readers-san yang menilainya.

Kalau bingung tentang cara kerja kemampuan Device Naruto yang ini, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana Ulrick menggunakannya di FF XV. #maaf pake inisial filmnya aja..

Dan efeknya sama seperti character Nyx Ulrick menggunakannya di film itu.

 **Glosarium:**

 **1\. Rave:** para pengguna Device yang hidup diantara manusia biasa diabad 23 yang memiliki kekuatan dengan Device yang mereka miliki.

Jika ingin melihat character, suit, Device dan Soul'nya yang ada di fict ini silahkan lihat di album Fb saya dengan profil name **Kyoigneel**.

Dan jika ada pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, ataupun saran dari kalian silahkan kirim lewat Review. komentar ataupun saran dari kalian sangat berarti untuk saya agar lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

See you next time!.

Kyoigneel out!.

.

 **Next chapter 2: Kukri's and Bashousen..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlimited Blade**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua sumber Anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo

 **Rate:** M

 **Pair:** Naruto x..

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Advanture, Action, Romance

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar, Anti-Mainstream!, Not-Canon!, Gore!, Oc, Ooc, Typo, Bahasa gak jelas, EYD gk baku, Modern world, Etc, end gk suka gk usah baca!.

 **Summary:** Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang terbawa setelah perpindahan jiwanya. Anehnya dia bangkit dalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang juga telah mati di masa yang telah maju itu. Namikaze Naruto, harus rela dirinya selalu berada didekat gadis yang harus dilindunginya dimasa itu. membuatnya berada diantara para 'Rave' yang juga mengincarnya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Kukri's and Bashousen..

.

.

Opening song: **BLUE BIRD** by Ikimono-gakari.

.

.

.

3 pm, Kota Tokyo.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih raven yang terlihat berjalan dengan lesu dibelakang seorang gadis yang juga bersurai putih lurus dan panjang sepinggul yang terlihat bahagia dari raut wajah gadis itu.

Bukan karena apa, pemuda beriris blue shapire itu terlihat lesu karena dirinya seharian ini harus capek karena berjalan mengikuti kemauan gadis cantik dan aneh itu untuk jalan-jalan ketempat yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"hah.. hei nona, kapan kita sampai ditempat tinggalmu?,. aku lelah dan ingin istirahat.." ucap Naruto pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"hihi.. tenanglah Naruto-kun, setelah ini kita sampai kok.." jawab Kaguya dengan raut wajah bahagia yang ntah kenapa membuat Naruto bingung.

"hm.. tapi kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali nona?.. apa ada sesuatu yang istimewa bagimu?.." Tanya Naruto menatap datar dan heran pada gadis yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum sendiri itu.

"tidak.. hanya saja aku seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.. tapi kau tak perlu tau kan Naruto-kun.." jawab gadis cantik itu dengan entengnya dengan kedua tangannya terpaut dibelakang.

"ya-ya.. aku hanya aneh saja denganmu.. padahal baru mengenal diriku, tapi kau sudah seperti sangat mengenalku lama sekali.." gumam Naruto. tapi masih dapat didengar oleh gadis cantik beriris amethyst itu.

Karena bagaimana pun, mereka memang baru saling kenal setelah sebelumnya mereka saling berusaha membunuh kan?. Tapi anehnya gadis itu malah bersikap baik padanya dan terlihat nyaman. Dasar para gadis itu memang aneh. Mereka sangat cepat berubah moodnya. Batin Naruto.

"tidak kok.. ntahlah, tapi aku memang mengerti jika dirimu orang baik.. hanya itu.." balas Kaguya.

"hah.. terserah kaulah nona.. tapi aku mohon padamu jangan melakukan hal aneh seperti sebelumnya.. aku tak mau jika harus membunuhmu nantinya.." tatapan datar Naruto melihat kekiri dimana banyak rumah yang berjajar itu.

Karena saat ini mereka berdua berjalan di jalanan dengan pinggirannya adalah sebuah rerumputan yang turun kebawah dan terlihat sungai jernih disana. Disisi kanan mereka.

"yah, maafkan aku tentang itu Naruto-kun.. tapi itu juga untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu.." balas Kaguya santai.

"hah.. terserah.." Naruto pasrah dengan apa yang dimaksut Kaguya. Karena untuk apa juga berdebat hal yang tak penting seperti itu.

Sementara gadis cantik itu hanya tetap tersenyum kecil sembari melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Hingga tak terasa mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan dinding yang setinggi 5 meter. Ukiran gerbang itu pun terlihat indah seperti tempat tinggal milik para bangsawan di tempatnya dulu.

"kenapa kau berhenti?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"kau bilang ingin segera sampai.. kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun.." jawab Kaguya dengan nada mengejek.

"ha?!.. ini gerbang rumahmu?.." tanya Naruto kagum. Mereka sama-sama menghadap gerbang di kiri mereka sebelumnya.

"ayo masuk.." ucap gadis cantik itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk dengan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang Kaguya. Melewati jalan dengan sekelilingnya adalah rerumputan, bunga dan ada pohon buah-buahan pula.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto takjub adalah, luas dari pekarangannya saja hingga beberapa hektar. Hingga seperti tempat training ground di tempatnya tinggalnya dulu. Bahkan lebih luas!. Batin Naruto.

Dan ntah kenapa Naruto teringat begitu saja tentang training ground. Seakan setiap hal yang menurutnya itu berbeda, tiba-tiba ingatannya muncul secara samar.

Tapi untuk masalah bertarung, Naruto pun tak mengerti kenapa dia tak lupa sama sekali. Ini masih menjadi misteri baginya.

"nona, apa yang besar itu rumahmu?.." Tanya Naruto seraya melihat beberapa meter didepannya terdapat rumah yang besarnya sudah terlihat jika pemiliknya bukan orang sembarangan.

"yah,. Seperti itulah Naruto-kun.." jawab Kaguya dengan senyum simpul.

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu masuk pintu besar setinggi dua meter lebih itu dengan Kaguya yang memimpin.

"selamat datang dirumahku Naruto-kun.. anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Sambut Kaguya yang telah berada diruang tengah itu.

"hah.. trimakasih nona.. kenapa sepi sekali?.." Tanya Naruto heran.

Karena bagaimanapun rumah sebesar ini sepi, padahal jika di tinggali 8 orang lebih saja masih cukup. Seperti tak berpenghuni malah. Tapi sangat rapi dan bersih.

"itu karena aku tinggal sendiri disini Naruto-kun.. keluargaku tinggal jauh dari kota ini.." jawab Kaguya santai seraya pandangannya melihat Naruto yang biasa saja. Tak seperti yang Kaguya harapkan.

Karena ketika dirumah seorang gadis yang sendirian, seorang pria yang dia tau pasti akan bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti yang dia dengar dari cerita temannya disekolah. Tapi Naruto bahkan seperti biasa saja.

"begitu ya.. mm, nona, dimana kamarku?, aku mau mandi dan istirahat. Tubuhku serasa pegal sekali.." Tanya Naruto to the point sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"kamarmu ada di lantai dua sebelah kanan paling ujung.. kau kesana dulu, kuncinya ada dipintunya." Jawab Kaguya seraya menunjuk kearah yang dia intruksikan.

"kau tak mau mengantarku?, kau tak takut jika ada barang berhargamu yang hilang apa?.." ucap Naruto.

Karena bagaimanapun rumah mewah ini pasti memiliki banyak barang berharga. Apalagi dengan mudahnya gadis itu menyuruhnya ke kamar sendiri. Apa dia tak takut jika barang mewah yang ada disini hilang?. Walaupun dia bukan seorang pencuri. Tapi tetap saja seharusnya gadis itu berhati-hati kan. Batin Naruto.

"tidak.. aku percaya padamu jika kau tak akan melakukan itu.. dan lagi tak ada barang berharga bagiku disini.." jawab Kaguya dengan senyumnya.

"hah.. kau ini bicara apa sih.. terserah kau lah.. jaa.."

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis yang tersenyum simpul melihat pemuda itu menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar yang dimaksut.

Dan Kaguya pun berjalan ke arah telephone di dekat sofa di ruang tengah itu. menekan tombol nomor yang dituju dan mendekatkan gagang telepon itu di dekat telinga kanannya.

"..ya… aku punya sesuatu yang special, Kemarilah… tentu saja… ya-ya, terserah kau jika tak percaya… ya harus… baiklah, ku tunggu nanti malam… jaa ne.."

Kaguya mematikan telepon itu setelah berbicara singkat dengan orang yang dia tuju. Seulas senyum kembali terlihat diwajah datarnya.

Lalu dia pergi dari ruang tengah itu ke dapur yang ada di sisi kanan ruang tengah lantai dasar itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Naruto, seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada yang hanya menggunakan handuk itu sedang berada di kamar mandi dalam kamar itu dan menatap bingung pada setiap benda yang ada di sana.

"bagaimana cara mengeluarkan airnya?.. hah,.. inilah kenapa aku minta dia mengantarku.. aku tak mengerti benda-benda aneh di masa ini.." gerutu Naruto datar menatap sesuatu benda seperti tempat berendam berbentuk cekungan putih yang panjangnya sama dengan tubuhnya dengan beberapa selang berlapis logam yang ujungnyanya pun logam dengan lubang-lubang kecil.

"kuso!.."

Sring!

Brusss!

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali memunculkan Knife khusus miliknya dan menebas selang berlapis logam itu hingga putus dan membuat air keluar dengan deras dari lubang besar selang yang telah tebelah menjadi dua itu.

"ini lebih baik.." gumam Naruto dengan senyum simpul dan langsung menggunakan aliran air itu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang belum tersentuh air sejak kemarin.

.

.

Setelah mandi, pria bersurai raven putih itu keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan menatap cermin yang ada disebelah kasurnya. Menatap surainya yang saat ini menjadi lebih pendek dengan poninya yang menutup sedikit mata kanannya. jambang disisi kiri dan kanannya tampak membingkai wajahnya.

Sedangkan surai belakangnya menjadi mencuat dengan surai atasnya pula yang mencuat raven. Tampilan baru surainya lebih membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan lebih muda.

Karena ketika dia didalam kamar mandi, dia memotong surainya itu yang panjangnya sampai punggung dengan Knife miliknya, dan membuang potongan rambut itu di lubang pembuangan air yang dia ketahui semua air mengalir terbuang ditempat itu yang ada diatas lantai kamar mandi.

'sepertinya ini cukup..' batin pemuda bersurai putih raven itu tersenyum kecil melihat model rambut barunya.

Setelah itu pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size yang ada dalam kamar itu dengan bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana hitam yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

"hah.. aku tak menyangka futon di masa ini begitu empuk dan nyaman sekali.." gumam pemuda yang tidur telentang dengan kakinya yang masih menyentuh lantai itu dengan mata terpejam.

Kriet!

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar Naruto yang memang tak tertutup rapat itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang yang telah berganti pakaian berupa celana pendek ketat diatas lutut dan kaus tanpa lengan yang terlihat ketat karena dadanya itu.

"Naruto-kun.. waktunya makan.." ucap gadis cantik itu yang berjalan masuk dan mendekat pada kasur Naruto.

"hmm.."

"aku sudah masak ma-.."

Srett! Brukk!

Kaguya yang berkata seraya membalas gumaman pemuda itu dikagetkan ketika tubuhnya yang merendah seraya mengusap pipi pemuda yang terpejam telentang itu, tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menariknya hingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh keatas ranjang itu dengan Naruto yang memeluknya disampingnya.

"Na-naruto-kun.." gumam lirih Kaguya dengan semburat merah dipipinya karena dirinya yang posisinya tiduran menghadap Naruto dengan pemuda itu juga menghadapnya dengan tangan pemuda itu yang mendekapnya erat seperti guling.

Wajah Naruto bahkan beberapa centi saja dari wajah memerah gadis bersurai sama dengan pria raven itu.

"ternyata kau tertidur ya.. maaf aku telah mengganggumu Naruto-kun. Dan, suraimu itu tampak semakin membuatmu tampan.." Gumam lirih Kaguya dengan senyuman termanis yang dia miliki dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya menatap gaya rambut baru pemuda itu. seraya kelopak matanya ikut terpejam. Tapi sayang, Naruto tak dapat melihat senyuman Kaguya tadi karna telah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

7 pm, Kaguya House.

.

"ugh.. pukul brapa skarang?.." racau seorang gadis bersurai putih yang sedang berada didekapan pemuda yang surainya sama dengan dirinya itu.

Tangannya melepaskan dekapan pemuda itu perlahan dan duduk ditepi ranjang dengan pandangan yang agak buram karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis itu melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam di kota Tokyo itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat pemuda bersurai putih yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya itu dengan senyuman simpul pada gadis cantik itu.

"lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka datang.." gumam lirih gadis itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar itu.

Hingga..

Byurr!

"hah.. sepertinya aku lupa tak mengajarinya cara menggunakan shower.." ucap Kaguya datar ketika dirinya yang akan melepas pakaiannya di kamar mandi itu, malah kain lap, tisu dan tali yang ntah dari mana menyumbat selang yang terpotong itu. dan jebol hingga airnya membuat tubuh dan pakaian gadis itu basah kuyup.

Hingga beberapa menit dalam kamar mandi itu, Kaguya keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang ada dalam kamar mandi itu dan keluar dari sana setelah melakukan sesuatu pada selang yang rusak itu. menutup aliran air showernya.

Kaguya yang berdiri di cermin sebelah ranjang kamar itu, mengeringkan surainya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang juga ada dalam kamar mandi itu sebelumnya.

Tubuh indah Kaguya yang terbalut handuk putih dari belahan dadanya hingga setengah pahanya. Hingga terlihat beberapa tetes air yang mengalir dari tubuhnya itu menambah kesan hot pada gadis cantik itu.

"mmm.. sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian berdua ya.."

Namun kegiatan Kaguya harus terhenti ketika dia menoleh ke asal suara dari ambang pintu kamar itu yang tak tertutup dari awal. Memperlihatkan dua orang gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang dan seorang gadis bersurai orange yang.

Kedua gadis itu membeku menatap Kaguya. Begitupun gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang berkata tadi.

Sementara gadis yang menjadi tersangka yang tak lain adalah Kaguya otsutsuki telah memerah sempurna wajahnya saat ini dengan tubuh terpaku menatap kedua gadis diambang pintu itu.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah kediaman Kaguya, 3 orang gadis sedang duduk sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan itu.

Dimana seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang yang duduk disofa panjang sendiri. Sedangkan dihadapannya terlihat dua orang gadis yang satu bersurai pirang lurus dan yang satu bersurai orange.

Dimana sofa itu terpisah oleh meja kecil panjang yang ada di antaranya.

"jadi begitu.. ku kira kau selesai melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan pemuda itu Kaguya.." ucap gadis bersurai pirang cantik yang memakai pakaian feminim itu berupa pakaian dress diatas lutut yang dibalut cardigan sebatas pinggang.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai orange cantik yang memakai pakaian feminim dengan celana panjang hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Jaket yang tak terlalu tebal dan tak di kancing itu memperlihatkan kaus yang tampak ketat dipakainya.

"Hmm.. jadi kalian jangan salah paham.. aku masih perawan tau.." bela Kaguya yang telah menceritakan kejadian sejak dirinya tertidur dikamar bersama Naruto hingga kedatangan temannya.

"hufft.. kau ini Kaguya, jangan mudah percaya pada laki-laki.. bisa saja nanti dia mengambil keuntungan darimu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja.. hufft.." gadis cantik bersurai orange yang meniup teh yang di pengannya itu berkata halus.

"ntahlah Kyuubi, aku hanya merasa dia orang yang baik.. kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku.." Kaguya tampak memandang datar gadis bersurai orange yang bernama Kyuubi itu.

"bukan seperti itu Kaguya, kami hanya tak mau sampai kau kenapa-napa karena kecerobohanmu itu dengan mudahnya dekat dengan orang yang baru kau kenal.. kau tau sendiri kan jika banyak para Rave yang saling mengincar Device untuk keuntungan mereka.. kau harus lebih waspada Kaguya.." gadis bersurai pirang cantik itu menasehati Kaguya halus.

"iya aku tau Arthuria.. tenanglah.. kau tau sendiri bagaimana diriku kan.. aku tak apa-apa kok.." Kaguya tersenyum menanggapi ceramah dari sahabatnya yang bernama Arthuria itu.

"hah.. kau ini tetap keras kepala.. lalu, bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?.." sahut Kyuubi.

"dia-.."

Brakk! Brakk!

"apa itu Kaguya?.." Tanya Arthuria waspada. Begitupun Kyuubi.

Namun berbeda dengan Kaguya yang malah seperti biasa saja. Menoleh ke lantai dua di atas sana.

"hoi!.. benda apa ini?.. kenapa benda ini tak mau berhentii!.."

Seorang pemuda tampak panic dengan tingkahnya melompat ke atas pembatas lantai dua itu. seraya dihadapannya sebuah mesin pembersih debu yang tak sengaja dia tekan tombolnya hingga membuat mesin itu bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menabrak barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"itu pemuda tadi kan?, bodoh sekali dia berbicara dengan mesin pembersih debu?.." ucap gadis bersurai orange yang menatap jengkel Naruto yang berada di atas sana.

Sementara Arthuria hanya memandang heran Naruto. berbeda dengan Kaguya yang tersenyum maklum.

"hoi Nona!.. bagaimana cara mematikannya?!.." Tanya Naruto dengan suara keras karena orang yang dia Tanya berada lumayan jauh.

"kau tinggal tekan tombolnya lagi!.. itu akan mematikan mesinnya.." balas Kaguya.

Wuss!

Blarr!

"ha!.." Kyubi tampak shok dengan yang dia lihat. Karena pemuda itu melompat langsung keatas mesin itu dengan jarak lumayan jauh dan menekan tombol off pada mesin itu seperti yang dikatakan Kaguya. Tapi malah membuat mesin itu hancur.

"dia merusak barang milikmu Kaguya.. pfft.." sementara Arthuria tampak menahan tawanya karena melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"biarkan saja.." begitupun Kaguya yang tersenyum maklum menghadapi Naruto.

"hoi nona!.. maafkan aku jika mesinmu tak sengaja aku merusaknya!.. sepertinya aku terlalu keras menekan tombolnya!.." teriak pemuda bersurai putih raven itu.

"ya!.. tak apa Naruto-kun.. kau pakailah baju yang ada di lemari dan kemarilah!.." ucap Kaguya. Karena melihat sepertinya pemuda itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan masih belum memakai pakaian atasnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

Hingga beberapa menit ketiga orang gadis itu menunggu, datanglah Naruto dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Yaitu kaus orange dan dan celana hitam panjang yang sebelumnya.

"adaapa nona?.. dan siapa mereka?.." Tanya Naruto datar ketika sampai dan berdiri di dekat mereka bertiga.

"hei!,. kau itu yang siapa!, kau bahkan memakai pakaian dengan warna kesukaanku!.." Kyubi tiba-tiba tak terima dan berdiri dari duduknya seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjukknya.

"hm.." balas Naruto datar dengan melihat ke arah lain. Cuek.

"kau.. dasar kau menyebalkan!.. ku-.."

"tenanglah Kyuu, dia memang seperti itu.. kau harus terbiasa dengannya.. dan jangan membuat gaduh disini.." Kaguya tampak melerai kedua orang itu. namun yang memperhatikan perkataan Kaguya hanya Kyubi yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bibir manyun. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap mengantuk.

"dia benar.. gumpalan daging.." celetuk Naruto datar.

"pffftt.." hingga membuat Kaguya dan Arthuria harus menahan tawa mereka.

"a-apa kau bilang?!.. dasar kau uban!.."

"ini warna alami.. dasar jeruk.."

"muka tembok!.."

"nona itu juga.."

Jleb!

Naruto berkata menuding kearah Kaguya dengan lirikan matanya. sedangkan Kaguya tampak menundukkan wajahnya dengan bayangan surainya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya karena dia diikutsertakan dalam perdebatan mereka berdua. Membuat gadis bernama Kyubi itu merinding dengan Arthuria yang tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto hanya biasa saja.

"bisa kalian diam. Atau aku yang akan membuat kalian diam.." ujar datar Kaguya yang tampak diwajah cantiknya.

"humh!.." Kyubi tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dengan tangan bersidekap dibawah dadanya yang malah menjadi semakin terlihat over itu.

Naruto hanya menguap dengan pandangan bagaikan orang mengantuk. Cuek.

"baiklah. Karna kalian sudah tenang.. aku akan memperkenalkan kalian berdua pada Naruto.. Naruto.." ucap Kaguya. Dimana kyubi kembali duduk disebelah Arthuria dengan wajah sebal.

"hm.. Namikaze Naruto.." ucap Naruto datar seraya bersidekap dan bersandar pada batas tangga dibelakangnya ketika paham kenapa Kaguya menyebut namanya itu.

"namaku, Arthuria Pendragon, dari keluarga Pendragon.. salam kenal Naruto-san.." Arthuria yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan berdiri anggun bagaikan putri disertai dengan senyum.

"Kyubi Senju.. humh.." sementara Kyubi tetap dengan mode yang sama tanpa menatap Naruto.

"baiklah karna kalian sudah saling kenal.. maka aku punya pertanyaan padamu Naruto-kun.. dan apa kau tak mau duduk disini?.." ucap Kaguya.

"hm.." balas Naruto yang berjalan santai dan duduk di sebelah Kaguya serta bersidekap.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau tau dari sini?.." tawar Kaguya menatap Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"hm.. bukankah katamu kau ingin bertanya?, kenapa aku.."

"pertanyaanku tergantung pada jawaban dari pertanyaanmu Naruto-kun.." balas Kaguya. Sementara kedua gadis lainnya hanya menyaksikan.

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku mendengar jika ada sebutan Ra- ra apa itu.. bisa kalian jelaskan?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"Rave!.." sahut Kyubi cuek.

"Rave?, baiklah Naruto-kun.. Rave adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata manusia lainnya.. dimana para Rave itu memiliki sumber energy spiritual dalam diri mereka yang disebut **Cosmo.** Dan dari Cosmo itu, para Rave mampu menggunakan sebuah senjata yang bersemayam jiwa dari senjata itu sendiri didalamnya Naruto-kun.." jelas Kaguya.

"dan senjata para Rave yang dapat menggunakan Cosmo itu biasa di sebut **Device**.. dimana hanya para Rave yang memilikinya.. yang terdiri dari alat, persenjataan, fisik dan masih banyak lagi.. tapi walaupun begitu, tak semua Device bersemayam Soul didalamnya. Itu tergantung penggunanya." Arthuria ikut menambahkan.

"sedangkan Device itu sendiri dibagi menjadi 6 type Naruto-kun.. yang pertama **[Quincy Device], [Physical Device], [Wand Device], [Anchestry Device], [Scion Device]** dan.. **[Glaive Device]**.. dan pemilik Device biasanya memiliki perwujudan yang berbeda Naruto-kun.." kembali Kaguya menjelaskan.

"begitu ya.. hoamm.. yah aku sudah mengerti.. katakan Device apa yang terkuat.." Tanya Naruto to de point setelah menguap dengan tatapan bosannya. Mendengar ceramah menurutnya ini merupakan hal yang membosankan baginya.

"[Scion] dan [Anchestry] Device.." sahut Kyubi dengan keadaan yang sama.

"oh.. lalu maksutmu waktu ingin mengambil milikku waktu itu apa?.." Tanya Naruto datar pada Kaguya setelah melihat kearah Kyubi yang tetap memalingkan wajah sebalnya dari Naruto. Dan menatap wajah cantik Kaguya.

"ya,. Itu karena aku hanya ingin tau saja.. dan itu yang perlu kau waspadai Naruto-kun.. setiap Rave ingin menjadi yang terkuat dan mendapatkan **[Angel]**.. ntah apa itu, namun dari yang ku dengar itu mampu mengabulkan permintaan pemiliknya. Maka bisa bahaya jika jatuh ketangan yang salah.." Kaguya menjelaskan.

"para Rave yang menginginkan itu harus memiliki Device terkuat. Dan untuk mengetahuinya mereka harus mengambil Device milik para Rave lain. Tapi memang jarang kok, Rave yang ingin mengambil milik Rave lainnya.." Arthuria kembali ikut menjelaskan.

"apa yang dikatakan Arthuria benar Naruto-kun.. memang sudah sejak 600 tahun terakhir lalu tak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan [Angel].. namun dari sejarah Rave yang ku ketahui, terakhir kali pemilik Device yang mendapatkan 'itu', dia menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan.." ujar Kaguya menjeda kisahnya.

"..Sedangkan aku juga pernah membaca sejarah yang ntah itu akibat [Angel] atau bukan, tapi sepertinya itu juga digunakan demi menghentikan peperangan yang tak berujung di masa sekitar 1000 tahun lalu.. jadi tentang 'itu' masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini tentang kebenarannya.. jadi, sampai sini apa kau paham Naruto-kun?.."

Tanya Kaguya yang telah melanjutkan penjelasan dari Arthuria sebelumnya. Pandangannya kini menoleh kearah sampingnya dimana terdapat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Namun..

"zzzz.."

Semua gadis cantik disana sweetdrop ketika melihat ke arah pemuda bersurai putih raven itu. karena pemuda itu malah tertidur dengan posisi yang tetap. Yaitu duduk dan bersidekap dada seraya wajahnya menunduk kebawah hingga tertutup surainya.

Bletak!

"ittai!.."

Kyubi yang mulai geram mendekat kepemuda itu dan menjitak kepala Naruto hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sakit dan mengelus kepalanya.

"berani sekali kau tidur disaat kami menjelaskan ha!.." Kyubi menarik kerah Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto itu.

Karena disaat ketiganya serius ingin menjelaskan apa yang mereka bertiga ketahui pada Naruto, malah dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda itu tidur!. Itu membuatnya jengkel dan tak perduli jika dia akan membuat pemuda itu babak belur karena ketidak sopanannya!. Batin Kyubi.

"hah.. asal kau tau. aku paling tak suka harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang.. itu membuatku mengantuk daging.." balas Naruto datar dengan santainya. Bahkan Naruto tak takut sama sekali dengan Kyubi yang tampak kesal itu. dia malah ikut mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sampai hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Hingga tampak bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan dengan deru nafas mereka yang saling dapat mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Namun kenyataannya keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan posisi mereka itu.

"apa kau bilang hah!?.." Kyubi semakin geram.

"sudahlah biarkan saja Kyu.. dan Naruto. intinya kau harus berhati-hati agar kau tak tewas hingga membuat mereka mengambil Devicemu.." ucap Kaguya serius.

"hah.. aku tak tau punyaku Device atau bukan.. tapi kau tak perlu Khawatir.." balas Naruto tenang sembari menguap.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya setelah melepaskan cengkraman pada kerahnya oleh Kyubi dengan halus. Dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Kaguya.

"kau mau kemana Naruto-san?.." Tanya Arthuria.

"aku bosan.. ingin mencari udara segar." Jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang telah sampai diambang pintu itu.

"dasar.." Kyubi bergumam kesal melihat Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya keluar dari rumah Kaguya.

"biarkan saja dia.. cobalah sabar menghadapinya Kyu-chan.." ujar Kaguya berusaha membuat Kyubi paham dengan keadaan Naruto.

"hm.. memang apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan orang itu Kaguya?.. walaupun aku merasakan aura Cosmo dalam dirinya yang terasa lemah.." balas Kyubi menatap serius Kaguya saat ini.

"begitulah. Arthuria pasti juga merasakannya bukan. Cosmo milik pemuda itu memang tampak lemah, tapi terasa sangat murni.. ntah ini memang dia menekan Cosmonya sampai ke titik terendah atau apa, kita masih belum tau sebesar apa Cosmo miliknya.." ujar Kaguya yang tampak berpikir.

"kau benar Kaguya.. aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian.." sahut Arthuria.

"hm.. kita pikirkan itu nanti, dan lebih baik kalian menginap disini.. lagipula ini sudah malam.." ucap Kaguya.

"aku tau Kaguya, lagipula aku sedang tak ingin pulang kerumah.. jadi aku terima tawaranmu.. dan kau juga belum mengajukan pertanyaan pada pemuda itu kan.." ucap Arthuria.

Karena sebelum sahabatnya itu belum sempat bertanya pada Naruto, pemuda itu malah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seenak jidatnya.

"yah kau benar.. besok pagi saja kita lanjutkan.. dan kau Kyu?.." Tanya Kaguya yang telah berdiri bersama Arthuria.

"aku datang karena ajakan Art-chan.. jadi aku juga akan ikut.. lagipula aku lapar, kau punya makanan kan didapur?.." balas Kyubi seraya berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kaguya.

Karena bagaimanapun, mereka sahabat baik. Jadi mengambil makanan didapur rumah salah satu dari mereka itu hal biasa.

"ya.. aku akan ke kamar dengan Art-chan.." ucap Kaguya seraya mereka berdua pergi menaiki tangga itu ke kanan menuju ke kamar Kaguya.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan kota Tokyo. Para penduduknya masih ramai berlalu lalang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, tingkat criminal pun juga tak sedikit di kota Tokyo itu.

Namun banyak dari mereka yang menyepele kan hal itu. karena mereka yakin dengan keamanan pada diri mereka sendiri. Atau idealism lain yang mereka anggap itu benar.

"hah.. aku haus.. dimana tempat penjual minuman ya?.. kenapa susah sekali mencarinya.." gumam pemuda bersurai raven putih yang berjalan di antara penduduk Tokyo itu.

Namun pandangannya terhenti di sudut gang didepannya. Karena ada sebuah tempat persegi panjang merah yang tampak mencurigakan menurutnya.

"hm?.. itu, kaleng?.. dari gambarnya air. Berarti isinya adalah minuman.. heh, aku mengerti skarang.." gumam Naruto setelah sampai dihadapan mesin minuman itu.

"tapi bagaimana cara mengambil minuman didalamnya?.." Tanya Naruto ntah pada siapa seraya mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Bingung.

Namun pandangannya menajam ketika melihat lubang kecil yang sepertinya dia tau bentuk dan kegunaanya.

"pasti menggunakan ini.." ucapnya ketika mengambil sebuah uang logam dari saku celananya dan menyeringai.

Ckling!

Dengan mudah Naruto mulai paham dengan mesing minuman itu. dan memasukkan koin uang yang dia peroleh dari pemuda dipagi itu.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi dengan mesin itu. membuat Naruto menatap datar mesin itu bagaikan musuh yang harus dibasmi. Tatapannya dingin menusuk pada mesin berbentuk persegi panjang merah yang didepannya transparan dan memperilhatkan kaleng minuman didalamnya.

"menjengkelkan.. itu satu-satunya koin yang ku miliki.." gumamnya lirih.

Duag! Brakk!

Trng! Trng! Trng!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto berbalik seperti ingin meninggalkan mesin itu. namun dia malah berhenti dan melakukan tendangan berputar pada mesin itu hingga membuat mesin itu terpental ke kanan Naruto dan menabrak dinding di pinggir gang itu hingga penyok didua sisi sekaligus dengan kacanya yang pecah. Dan membuat kaleng minuman yang ada didalamnya berhambur keluar dari lubang tempat mengambil minuman itu.

"heh.. sangat simple. Tau seperti itu aku tak perlu membayar.." ucap Naruto datar dan mengambil sebuah kaleng biru dengan tulisan, cola. Dan membuka pengungkit kaleng itu dan meminumnya.

"apa ini?.. lumayan juga.." ucap Naruto dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan mesin rusak itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

.

"ah~ ah~.. tuan lebih cepat~.. ah~.."

"haha.. kau nikmat sekali.. bagaimana dengan ini~.."

"ahhh~ terus~.."

Naruto yang berjalan melewati sebuah gang lain yang ada disisi kanannya. Dia mendengar suara aneh ditelinganya. Suara desahan?. Batin Naruto.

Hingga dia masuk ke gang itu dan melihat gang buntu disana. Seperti sebuah tanah dengan bekas rumah setengah jadi yang terlihat banyak orang disana. Baik tua maupun muda. Dimana beberapa orang berbeda gender melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan tanpa malu jika disekelilingnya banyak orang.

Walaupun mereka juga sibuk dengan kegiatan bejat mereka.

"hoi bocah!.. jika kau mau kemarilah. Jangan berdiri di sana saja!.." teriak seorang pria dewasa yang duduk disofa dengan dua gadis di pelukannya disisi kiri dan kanannya.

"hm?.. aku hanya lewat oji-san.. yang kebetulan mendengar suara para wanita yang aneh.." balas Naruto yang santai sembari meminum minuman kaleng di tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"hai pemuda-san.. kemarilah dan aku akan melayanimu~.."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengelus lengan kekar Naruto manja.

"hm?.. tidak terimakasih.. aku tak punya banyak uang nona.. maaf saja.." balas Naruto datar dan melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari tubuhnya.

'ternyata dimasa ini ada juga wanita yang melakukan hal seperti ini..' batin Naruto miris.

Ntah kenapa ingatannya muncul lagi tentang riwayat hidupnya yang masih samar-samar. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing tiba-tiba.

"tak apa.. ku beri kau setengah harga, karna kau tampan dan masih muda~.. bagaimana?.." rayu wanita cantik itu.

"tidak.. maaf.. tapi jika kau lakukan ini karena uang, Lebih baik kau cari pekerjaan lain nona.. apa yang kau lakukan ini akan merusak tubuhmu dan hidupmu sendiri. Jika kau memiliki keturunan nantinya, apa yang akan kau katakana pada mereka?, kau adalah contoh dari anak-anakmu nantinya.." ujar Naruto datar seraya menjeda kalimatnya dengan memasukkan tangan kanannya kesaku seperti mengambil sesuatu.

"dan ini untukmu.." lanjut Naruto seraya memberikan sejumlah uang dari saku celana di kanannya pada wanita cantik itu di kanannya itu.

"a-apa!.. kau kira aku ini pengemis apa!.. berani sekali kau!.. dan kau tak perlu menceramahiku bocah!.. aku lebih tau darimu!, dan semua ini pun karena kalian para pria munafik sepertimu yang tak bertanggung jawab, Bangsat!.." wanita itu menepis tangan Naruto dan balik memaki pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto hanya tertegun sejenak dengan tatapan datarnya. Dia tetap tenang walau saat ini semua orang ditempat itu menatap kearahnya.

"apa yang terjadi?.. apa dia mengganggumu?.."

Datang dua orang pria bertubuh kekar dan lebih besar dari Naruto datang dari bangunan didepannya itu. dan berhenti dihadapan Naruto.

"ya!.. dia sangat menggangguku.." jawab wanita itu dengan seringainya.

'hah.. dasar para wanita dengan kata-katanya..' batin Naruto datar. Menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"biar ku beri pelajaran bocah itu.." ucap pria kekar berkacamata yang berjalan maju dengan mengayunkan tinjunya pada Naruto.

Srett!

Duagh!

Dengan mudah Naruto merundukkan tubuhnya hingga membuat pukulan pria itu mengenai udara kosong. lalu dengan sedikit gerakan Naruto memberikan tendangan ke atas dengan kaki kanannya hingga mengenai dagu pria itu.

Duagh! Duagh!

Kembali Naruto memberikan tendangan pada dada pria itu beberapa kali dengan kedua kakinya.

Wuss! Duagh!

Dengan sedikit lompatan Naruto melakukan tendangan kebawah dengan tumit kaki kanannya hingga mengenai tengkuk pria kekar itu sampai memutahkan liurnya dengn mata melotot.

Duagh! Duagh!

Wuss! Brakk!

Tak memberi ampun, Naruto kembali memberikan tendangan lutut dari bawah hingga mengenai perut pria itu yang tadi merendah karena tendangan Naruto sebelumnya hingga memutahkan darah. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto melakukan tendangan Side Kick dengan kaki kanannya yang tepat mengenai kepala pria itu hingga pria itu meluncur menabrak meja dan dinding di halaman rumah setengah jadi itu.

Hingga membuat semua orang membeku menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Karena bagaimanapun pemuda tampan itu tak menyentuh pria itu dengan tangannya sama sekali dan hanya melakukan tendangan. Bahkan tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam sakunya dan tangan kananya yang memegang minuman kaleng yang dia minum dengan santainya.

"heyaaa!.."

"KYAA!.."

Semua pria yang ada disana tampak melesat maju kearah Naruto yang berjumlah sekitaran 20 orang. Sementara para wanita malam lainnya hanya berteriak ketakutan dan berlari menjauh melewati Naruto setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Kretekk! Kretekk!

Naruto menatap datar para pria hidung belang bertubuh kekar itu seraya meregankan lehernya yang kaku.

Klang!

Wuss!

Naruto langsung melempar kaleng minumannya yang kosong itu ke jalan aspal di kanannya dengan tatapan datar dan berlari menyongsong 20 orang itu.

Brakk!

Duagh!

"argghh!.."

Naruto langsung melompat dan memberikan tendangan lututnya pada pria paling depan dan membuat pria itu terjungkal kebelakang seketika dengan kepala membentur aspal hingga pingsan seketika. Dan melakukan tendangan berkali kali sembari melompat pada pria selanjutnya.

Brakk! Buagh! Duagh! Brakk!

"arrggh!.."

Hingga dari ujung gang itu terdengar suara gaduh dengan suara pukulan, tendangan dan sesuatu yang menghantam benda keras. suara kesakitan pun terdengar di tempat itu dari orang-orang yang ada di perkelahian itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Dari ujung gang keluar terlihat bayangan yang semakin mendekat keluar dari gang itu. dan memperlihatkan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang berjalan santai dengan tangan kirinya memegang kaleng minuman yang tersisa sembari meminumnya.

"hah.. dasar merepotkan.." gumam Naruto setelah menghilangkan dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kearah yang sebelumnya dia tuju.

.

.

Hingga sampai Naruto di sebuah jalan raya, dia berhenti dengan tatapan tertuju pada sebuah objek yang membuatnya terpaku sementara.

"dia.. kenapa dia belum pulang malam-malam begini.." gumam Naruto ketika di sebrang jalan sana terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang. Yang memakai pakaian seragam Sma dengan terbalut jaket.

Naruto terus melihat gadis itu yang berjalan sendirian menuju ke tempat yang sepertinya Naruto tau.

"hm.. menarik.." gumam lirih Naruto disertai senyum simpul diwajahnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh.." gumam seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang berjalan ditrotoar jalan itu. seraya tangannya menyentuh tengkuknya.

'lebih baik aku segera pulang..' batinnya yang mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga sampai dia dipersimpangan. Dia berbelok ke kiri dan melewati gang-gang rumah yang tampak sudah sepi.

Hingga gadis cantik itu melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai silver yang bersandar di dinding di depannya. Membuatnya agak lega karena masih ada orang yang ditemuinya di jalan ini.

'untunglah masih ada orang. Tak kusangka aku pulang terlalu larut..' batinnya seraya melewati pria yang membaca Koran itu tenang.

Deg!

Namun ketika beberapa meter akan berbelok ke gang di kanannya. Gadis itu seakan merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. dengan tubuhnya yang kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Tatapannya bergetar seraya melirik ke belakangnya dengan ekor matanya.

Dan ketika gadis cantik itu berbalik. Terlihatlah pria itu yang telah tiada di tempatnya menyisakan Koran yang tergeletak dijalan itu.

Iris gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu bergetar ketika merasakan aura dari seorang dibelakangnya saat ini.

Dan benar. ketika dia kembali menghadap ke tempat semula, pria tadi telah berada di depannya. Menatap gadis itu dengan seringainya dimana wajah pria itu menunduk hingga tertutup bayangan surainya.

"si-siapa kau?.. mau apa kau?.." Tanya gadis itu dengan nada ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun bergetar karena melihat Canon yang dibawa pria itu.

"aku?.. perkenalkan, aku adalah Valy Lucifer.. salam kenal nona.." ucap pria bernama Valy itu yang membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti seorang bawahan pada atasannya.

'siapa dia. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa menghilang dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda?.' Batin gadis cantik itu menatap waspada pria bersurai silver didepannya.

"biar kukatakan tujuanku padamu nona.. serahkan dirimu saat ini juga. Ikutlah denganku.." ucap Valy dengan sebuah senyum yang membuat gadis itu merasa aneh.

Bagaimana tidak. Tadi dia seakan berniat buruk padanya, tapi sekarang malah tersenyum padanya seakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari dirinya.

"tidak.. aku harus pulang. Maaf.." ucap gadis cantik itu yang memberanikan dirinya untuk menolak dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

Greb!

"le-lepas!.." gadis itu berontak ketika tangan kirinya malah dicengkram oleh Valy.

"kau harus ikut denganku nona.. jika tidak kau akan,.. mati.." ucap Valy dengan lirih dengan posisi mereka saling membelakangi disisi kiri dan kanan. Dimana mata gadis cantik itu membola setelah mendengar perkataan Valy.

"ti-tidak!.. aku tak mau!.. Dan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu ha?!.. lepaskan‼.." gadis itu kembali berontak dengan sekuat tenaganya. Namun nihil, cengkraman tangan Valy sangat kuat hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

"tidak.. jika aku tak bisa membawamu secara halus,. Aku akan membawamu secara paksa.." ucap Valy yang langsung menggendong gadis itu bridal style hingga tas milik gadis itu terjatuh.

"kyaa!.. lepaskan aku!.."

Gadis itu berteriak ketika dibawa oleh pria itu berlari dan melompati atap rumah rumah yang ada dimalam itu.

Valy yang focus membawa gadis cantik bersurai hitam lurus beriris ungu itu melompati atap, gadis itu berusaha keras memberontak dengan menendang nendang udara serta tangannya memukul-mukul dada Valy itu.

Syuss! Brass!

Crass!

"agh!.."

Namun saat ia sampai di sebuah pinggiran sungai, sebuah benda melesat ke arahnya dari belakangnya. Namun dengan mudah Valy menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dan hal tak terduga terjadi. Seseorang muncul dengan percikan cahaya dengan listrik statis dihadapannya dengan berguling ditanah dengan menggenggam benda itu dan menggores kakinya dengan benda yang sebelumnya melesat kearahnya itu.

Wuss!

Dan seketika itu, Valy langsung melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dari orang yang baru datang itu. dan menatap orang itu dengan mata tajam.

"lepaskan dia.." ucap seorang yang baru datang itu datar. Yang berdiri didepan Valy dengan santai.

"to-tolong!.. dia berusaha menculikku!.." gadis itu berteriak ketakutan seraya melakukan perlawanan dalam gendongan Valy. Hingga terpaksa membuat Valy menurunkan gadis itu. dan gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh.

"Cih!.. ada pengganggu rupanya.." ucap Valy yang menatap datar seorang didepannya itu.

Sementara gadis itu telah berlari menyingkir dan berlindung dibalik pohon yang ada di tepi sungai itu. menatap takut dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hm?.. kau itu yang apaan.. menculik seorang gadis seenaknya sendiri." Balas orang itu tak kalah datarnya.

"Hahaha.. tak ku sangka ada juga yang berani melawanku disini.." Valy tampak tersenyum sembari bersidekap dada.

'Sepertinya dia juga seorang Rave. Dan itu adalah Device miliknya.. menarik' batin Valy yang tampak tertarik melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya menggunakan jaket hitam berhodie dengan masker hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan iris blue shapire pemuda itu saja.

"Hm?, memang apa alasan aku harus takut denganmu.. " ujar pemuda berhodie itu datar seraya menatap Valy dengan tatapan menyelidik.

'Aura pria ini kuat.. dia sepertinya bukan Rave sembarangan..' batin pemuda berhodie itu ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan seseorang padanya.

"Heh.. ternyata nyalimu itu besar juga ya.. aku sangat tertarik padamu.." balas Valy dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

"Hah!?.. kau gila!.. aku masih waras bodoh!, aku masih suka pada lawan jenis!." Ucap pemuda berhodie itu yang tubuhnya bergetar dengan irisnya membola. Seakan dirinya bertemu dengan hal yang paling ditakutinya.

"BUKAN ITU BODOH!.. AKU JUGA MASIH NORMAL!.. HAH.. hah.. hah.." Valy tampak emosi dengan raut wajah yang aneh menurut pria berhodie itu dengan akhiran Valy menarik nafas panjang seperti seorang terkena penyakit asma.

"Lebih baik aku pergi.. aku tak mau melawan orang yang suka dengan sesama jenis.." ucap pemuda berhodie itu yang malah berjalan pergi ke arah gadis yang ada dibalik pohon disisi kirinya tanpa berdosa sedikitpun mengabaikan Valy yang terlanjur emosi.

"Woi!.. berhenti kau bodoh!.. berani sekali kau hah!.." ucap Valy yang langsung menghentikan langkah pemuda berhodie itu ketika masih setengah jalan.

Dimana gadis yang melihatnya sedari tadi tampak berwajah swetdrop menatap kedua pemuda aneh itu dari balik pohon. Apalagi pria yang sepertinya menyelamatkannya itu. tingkahnya aneh menurutnya.

"Apalagi?.. aku tak mau menjadi korbanmu.." ucap datar pemuda berhodie itu yang telah berbalik menghadap Valy yang tampak menunduk dengan kepulan asap dari surai silvernya.

"Ka-kau.. akan kubunuh kau keparat!.."

Wuss!

Valy yang telah emosinya memuncak itu langsung melesat cepat kearah pemuda berhodie berhodi itu.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Namun dengan sigap pemuda berhodie itu melempar Knife miliknya ke arah Valy yang melesat itu dan muncul dihadapan dengan pecahan percikan cahaya dan listrik biru statis dengan pecahana api kecil ditubuhnya, yang Valy terkejut.

Swuss!

Namun dengan cepat Valy menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sikap kayang ketika pemuda berhodie itu megayunkan Knifenya horizontal mengincar kepalanya.

Duag! Duag!

Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Valy melakukan tendangan keatas beberapa kali mengincar kepala pemuda berhodie itu. namun ditahan oleh pemuda berhodie itu dengan meyilangkan kedua tangannya hingga terseret kebelakang.

Wuss! Duagh!

Masih belum selesai, Valy melesat kearah pemuda berhodie itu dan memberikan sebuah tendangan berputar ke kiri dengan keras. namun kembali ditahan oleh pemuda itu hingga kembali terseret kearah tendangan Valy.

"Tenagamu sungguh bukan main-main.. kau memang kuat.." puji pemuda berhodie itu yang tampak masih santai saja.

"Tidak.. kau pun begitu. Mampu membaca gerakanku.. walau ku akui kau juga bukan orang sembarangan.. karena sudah beberapa kali kau membuatku kerepotan dengan serangan anehmu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku itu.." ucap Valy serius. Namun pemuda itu tampak menikmati pertarungannya saat ini.

"Hm?.. tidak.. aku yakin kau pun belum menggunakan kekuatanmu kan.." ucap pemuda berhodie itu datar. Ketika dia merasakan serangan fisik pria silver itu, dia dapat merasakan jika pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang kuat.

"Heh.. baiklah akan ku tunjukkan padamu-.."

Wuss!

Blarr!

Namun perkataan Valy harus terpotong ketika sebuah bola api meluncur kearahnya dan pemuda berhodie dari arah atas mereka itu hingga menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan.

Namun untungya kedua pemuda itu berhasil menghindar melompat kebelakang mereka masing-masing sebelum bola api itu tiba.

"Kuso!.. siapa yang mengganggu kesenanganku!.." umpat Valy tak terima sembari mencari penyerang itu ke arah darimana bola api itu berasal dengan ekspresi serius.

"Valy.. sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu?.. kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat eh.." ucap orang yang baru datang dari arah belakang Valy. Menatap dengan senyuman lebar yang dia miliki. Serta kumis kucing dan surai pirang yang panjang mencuat hingga punggungnya. Tubuhnya pun terlihat kekar dengan otot yang terlihat di pakaian tanpa lengan yang dipakainya. Celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu hitam tampak dipakai orang itu.

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku Kinkaku.. apa maumu?.." Tanya Valy santai menatap Kin yang ada di depannya berjalan dengan santai itu.

Sementara pemuda berhodie yang beberapa meter dibelakang Voly menatap interaksi keduanya dengan datar.

"Kau pasti tau yang ku maksut Valy.. dan apa itu?, kau terluka?.. hahaha.. melawan tikus itu saja kau sampai kalah.." hina Kin yang telah berhenti tepat di sebelah Valy dengan seringai meremehkannya menatap pemuda berhodie jauh dibelakang Valy itu. mereka saling membelakangi.

"Diam kau.. aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan si kurang ajar itu.. luka ini hanya kebetulan saja.. dan karena kau ada disini.. moodku untuk bertarung jadi hilang.." ucap Valy seraya berjalan melewati Kin dengan santainya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Heh.. dasar sombong kau Valy. Ingatlah pertarungan kita sebelumnya masih seimbang.." balas Kin pada Valy tanpa berbalik sedikitpun dan tetap focus pada pemuda berhodie itu.

"Terserah kau Kin!.." dari kejauhan Valy berkata dengan cuek.

Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi sumber masalah itu hanya menatap takut pada Kin yang terlihat seram dengan tubuh kekar dan surai yang mencuat panjang sampai punggungnya. Apalagi bola api yang tiba-tiba muncul itu berasal dari pria seram itu!. lebih baik dia ikut pemuda berhodie itu daripada Kin jika dia disuruh memilih!. Batin gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu.

'Pria ini.. sama berbahayanya dengan orang yang di panggil Valy itu.. aku harus memprioritaskan keselamatan gadis itu.' batin pemuda berhodie itu yang melirik gadis cantik itu dibalik pohon yang juga menatapnya sedari tadi.

Hingga pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan si gadis yang langsung kembali sembunyi dibalik pohon itu dengan terduduk dan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

'I-ini.. kenapa terjadi lagi?.. padahal aku tak pernah seperti ini ketika melihat seorang pria. Tapi kenapa dia.. aku.. ahh!.. aku bingung!.. ini seperti.. seperti.. aku ketika melihat si Naruto..' batin gadis cantik itu yang teringat dengan kejadian ketika dia bersama Naruto di meja. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pemikiran itu. karena tak mungkin itu dia!. Batin Gadis cantik itu.

"Haha.. sekarang hanya tersisa kita berdua.. dan aku mengincarmu setelah aku melihat pertarungan singkatmu dengan Valy tadi. Hahaha.. menyerahlah sebelum kau mati disini.." ancam Kin dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana jika dibalik saja?.. kau yang menyerah dan aku akan pergi dari sini?.." balas pemuda berhodie itu santai.

"Heh.. berani juga kau.. bocah.. aku akan membakar mulutmu sebelum mengambil Devicemu!.."

Wuss!

Dengan cepat Kin langsung melesat menuju kearah pemuda berhodie itu dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan pemuda berhodie itu yang santai dengan menggenggam Knife'nya.

Sring!

Wuss!

Seraya melesat, Kin memunculkan sebuah kipas besar yang berwarna putih dengan aksen garis merah di tangan kanannya. Lalu mengayunkannya horizontal kanan ke kiri kearah pemuda berhodie itu dan memunculkan sebuah bola api seukuran 2 meter yang memanggang habis rerumputan di jalur serangannya.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Tak mau terpanggang, pemuda berhodie itu melempar Knife'nya dengan kuat ke udara di atas Kin. Dan menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan percikan pecahan partikel cahaya dengan aliran listrik statis disana. Dan muncul dilangit malam itu tepat diatas Kin dengan efek yang sama dan pecahan api kecil ditubuhnya yang kemudian api itu menghilang perlahan.

Wuss!

Hingga membuat serangan Kin hanya mengenai udara kosong dan menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah beberapa meter.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Trank!

Kin yang menyeringai ketika dia merasa sebuah serangan datang. Dan benar saja, pemuda berhodie itu melempar Knifenya ketika diudara itu kebawah kea rah kepala Kin. Dan menghilang dari sana dan muncul tepat diatas Kin seraya mengayunkan Knifenya yang tadi. Tapi dengan mudah Kin menahannya dengan kipas miliknya.

Wuss!

Dengan kuat Kin mengayunkan kipasnya yang dimana diatasnya terdapat pemuda berhodie itu, kearah sungai disisi kirinya. Hingga membuat pemuda berhodie itu terlempar kearah sungai.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Namun sebelum pemuda itu tercebur di sungai itu, dia langsung melempar Knifenya kearah pinggiran sungai sebelumnya. Dan kembali menghilang dan muncul diatas pinggiran sungai itu.

Wuss! Buagh!

Pemuda berhodie itu yang belum sempat mendarat, sudah dikejutkan dengan Kin yang sudah sampai di hadapannya dengan memberikan pukulan tangan kirinya yang kekar itu hingga mengenai kedua lengan pemuda berhodie itu yang menahanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya

Wuss! Byurr!

Namun tenaga Kin yang besar itu mendorong pemuda berhodie itu kearah bawah dimana sungai itu berada. Hingga membuat pemuda itu langsung terpental kebelakang dan tercebur masuk kedalam sungai itu.

"Hahaha.. tak ku sangka kau sangat cepat membaca gerakanku dan bisa menahannya.." puji Kin yang menopang kipasnya di pundak kanannya seraya menatap sungai kearah pemuda itu tercebur dengan seringainya.

Gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu tampak memandang shok ketika pemuda berhodie itu masuk kedalam sungai itu. walaupun dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia cukup khawatir dengan pemuda berhodie itu.

Syuss! Crass!

Namun Kin yang melihat kearah sungai itu dikejutkan dengan sebuah Knife yang melesat dari dalam sungai kearahnya itu hingga membuatnya memiringkan wajahnya yang diincar itu. namun pipinya masih tergores dan mengalirkan darah.

Brass!

Dengan wajahnya yang masih menghadap menyamping itu, dapat melihat seorang pemuda berhodie yang muncul dengan percikan cahaya dan listrik statis serta pecahan api kecil ditubuhnya yang kemudian api itu menghilang. pemuda yang muncul itu berdiri beberapa meter membelakangi Kinkaku.

"Kau.. tak ku sangka kau bisa melukaiku dari jarak sejauh itu seperti ini.." puji Kin yang telah berbalik menghadap pemuda berhodie yang juga telah berbalik menghadapnya itu.

Namun pemuda berhodie itu tak berkata apapun dan menatap datar Kin. Dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup itu, dia dengan santai memegang Knifenya.

"Heh.. kau cukup kuat juga ya.. baiklah bocah.. aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu.. aku adalah Kinkaku.. **Rave** pengguna Type **Wand** Device **[Bashousen]**.." Kinkaku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Begitu kah?.. aku merasa terhormat bisa melawanmu Kin-san.. **[Kukri's Knife],** dan aku tak tau pengguna Type apa.." balas pemuda berhodie itu datar yang hanya memberitahukan nama Device'nya saja walaupun dia belum tau tipe apa Device'nya itu.

"Heh.. jadi itu nama Device'mu ya.. kau cukup aneh menggunakan Device tapi tak tau Type apa yang kau gunakan,. tapi apa kau tak ingin memberitahukan jati dirimu heh?.." ucap Kin menatap pemuda itu dengan seringainya tertarik.

Karena baru kali ini Kin melihat seorang pemuda pemberani yang dengan berani melawannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. bahkan dari gesture pemuda berhodie itu tak menunjukkan dirinya lemah atau gemetar sedikitpun. pemuda itu tenang.

"Itu tak penting.. Saatnya untuk serius Kin-san.."

"Haha.. itulah yang ku mau bocah‼.."

Wuss! wuss!

Keduanya melesat saling memotong jarak diantara mereka. dengan Device mereka masing-masing.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Kin yang melihat pemuda itu melempar Knife miliknya kearahnya dan menghilang lalu muncul didepannya seraya mengayunkan Knifenya horizontal dengan tubuh terseret ditanah seperti orang yang hampir dalam posisi tidur telentang, dan berusaha memotong kaki Kin dengan Kukri's berukuran sekitar 25cm itu.

Tapi dengan cepat Kin melompatinya kedepan hingga membuat serangan pemuda itu gagal dan mengenai udara kosong.

Srakk!

"Ayo!, Bashousen!.."

Zuorr!

Kin yang mendarat agak jauh dibelakang pemuda berhodie itu setelah melompat tadi, langsung berbalik seraya mengayunkan Bashousen'nya horizontal. Dan muncul api besar bagaikan gelombang air yang menyebar kearah pemuda berhodie itu yang masih dalam posisi terseret membelakangi Kin.

Syuss! Brass!

Dengan cepat pemuda itu melempar Kinfenya melewati gelombang api itu dan melesat sampai di atas Kin. Dan kembali pemuda itu menghilang dari tempatnya sebelumnya meninggalkan percikan cahaya dan listrik statis yang membuat serangan Kin hanya mengenai rerumputan yang terbakar.

Brass!

Dan pemuda berhodie itu muncul di atas Kin beberapa meter dengan efek yang sama seperti sebelumnya ditambah dengan pecahan api kecil ditubuhnya, dan Knife yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kanan disisi kiri tubuhnya seraya tubuhnya tampak merendah seperti akan melakukan sebuah tehnik.

'Pemuda itu.. bagaimana mungkin!..' batin Kin yang menatap tak percaya keatas dimana pemuda itu telah siap dengan Devicenya.

"Giliranku.." gumam pelan pemuda itu datar. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kin dengan jelas yang membolakan matanya itu.

 **[Kukri's Knife: Lightning Flash]**

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Dengan itu, pemuda berhodie itu melempar Knifenya kearah Kin, namun dihindari oleh Kin dan pemuda itu menghilang dan muncul kembali belakangnya dan kembali Knife itu dilempar ke arah Kin dengan cepat, dan kembali pemuda berhodie itu menghilang dan muncul di tempat Knifenya. Terus seperti itu dan meninggalkan percikan cahaya dan listrik statis yang berkali-kali disekitar Kin dengan sangat cepat.

Hinga Kin tak bisa melihat dimana pemuda itu berada. Dan hanya percikan pecahan cahaya dan listrik statis saja yang dapat dia lihat.

Syuss! Brass! Brass! Crass!

Syuss! Brass! Brass! Crass!

Syuss! Brass! Brass! Crass!

Crass! crass! crass! crass! crass!

"Kuso!.."

Kin yang mengira jika tehnik itu hanya mengelilinginya saja, merasakan sakit di setiap inci tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tergores berkali-kali seiring lesatan Kukri's itu melewati tubuhnya. Dimana sang penyerang tak dapat diprediksi dimana dia. Dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka sayatan di tubuh Kin.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Jleb!

"Argg!.."

Brukk!

Hingga serangan terakhir, pemuda berhodie itu muncul didepan Kin yang tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari menahan sakit ditubuhnya yang terluka parah. Dan pemuda itu kembali dengan cepat melempar Kurkri'snya ke arah Kin yang tak focus itu dan kembali muncul dihadapannya dengan Kukri'snya yang tepat tetancap di perut Kin dengan mata membola itu. dan tubuh itu ambruk ketanah setelah pemuda berhodie itu mencabutnya.

.

Semenatara gadis cantik yang bersurai hitam dibalik pohon jauh dari pertarungan itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya mual karena melihat aksi pemuda berhodie itu yang dengan sangat cepat membantai pria bernama Kin hingga darah terciprat kemana-mana.

Bahkan dirinya tampak ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar ketika melihat penyerangan membabi buta didepan matanya sendiri itu. walaupun dia tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua. Tapi dia cukup bisa melihat keduanya dapat menggunakan sesuatu mulai dari serangan api besar yang membuat tempat itu terbakar, dan pemuda itu yang dapat menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan pecahan cahaya dengan listrik statis.

Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya terpaku dengan apa yang tersaji pertama kali dihadapannya ini.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

"Kyaa!.."

Namun gadis itu dikagetkan dengan pemuda berhodie itu yang melempar Kukri'snya kearahnya dan menghilang dari tempat pria yang tergeletak itu dan muncul tepat dihadapannya bersamaan dengan Kukri's yang hampir mengenainya tadi dan tiba-tiba berada digenggaman pemuda itu yang membuatnya terkaget seakan gadis itulah incaran lemparan senjatanya.

Greb!

"Ap-apa yang kau-.."

"Diamlah.. kita harus cepat pergi dari sini.."

Ucap pemuda berhodie yang memotong perkataan gadis itu yang kaget ketika tubuhnya digendong ala bridal style oleh pemuda berhodie itu tiba-tiba.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Kembali pemuda berhodie itu melempar senjatanya kea rah dimana arah sebelumnya gadis itu dibawa. Dan keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan meninggalkan percikan cahaya dan listrik statis ditempat sebelumnya. Dan muncul diatas atap yang tadi dilewati oleh Valy.

Gadis cantik itu pingsan dalam gendongan pemuda berhodie itu yang terbuka hodienya dalam keadaan berlari dan melompati atap rumah penduduk itu dan menampakan surai putih Raven. Naruto.

'Untunglah dia sudah pingsan karena efek perpindahan tadi..' batin Naruto bersyukur seraya terus berlari kearah dimana tas gadis itu sebelumnya dan lanjut ketempat tinggal gadis itu. dan sesekali menggunakan Devicenya untuk mempercepat lajunya.

.

.

Hingga sampai di rumah gadis itu. Naruto meletakkan gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu dikasurnya perlahan seraya memasangkan selimut pada tubuhnya.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar kamar itu dan sampai di ruang tengah yang atapnya masih dalam proses renovasi itu.

"Maafkan aku Natsumi-san.." gumam Naruto lirih seraya menatap atap yang sudah terpasang kayu panyangganya itu. untung saja hari cerah. Jika hujan mungkin rumah ini sudah basah semua karena atapnya yang masih bolong.

Dengan begitu Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dan menggunakan Kukri'snya untuk kembali ke kediaman Kaguya dengan Device'nya dalam keadaan pakaian masih basah.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **Every Heart** by BoA

.

* * *

 **A/N** : bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini?, ancur kah?. Kalian yang menilai kawan..

Sekedar info, untuk skill Kukri's Naruto yang bingung..

Setiap dia menggunakan Kukri's miliknya akan ada efek pecahan percikan cahaya dan listrik biru statis ditempatnya menggunakan itu. dan ketika dia muncul efek itu akan ada lagi namun ditambah dengan sebuah pecahan api ditubuhnya yang perlahan juga ikut menghilang.

Namun pecahan api ditubuhnya itu menghilang lebih lambat ketimbang pecahan percikan cahaya dan listrik biru statis itu.

Jadi kedua efek itu akan terus muncul setiap Kukri's itu digunakan. Sama persis dengan tehnik yang saya jelaskan di chap 1 sebelumnya.

Untuk pertanyaan kawan-kawan mohon maaf saya belum bisa balas satu persatu. jadi mungkin di chap ini sedikit pertanyaan kalian telah terjawab kawan. maafkan saya.

Jika ingin melihat character, suit, Device dan Soul'nya yang ada di fict ini silahkan lihat di album Fb saya dengan profil name **Kyoigneel**.

Dan jika ada pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, ataupun saran dari kalian silahkan kirim lewat Review. saya butuh saran dan komentar dari kalian untuk kemajuan fict ini.

See you next time!.

Kyoigneel out!.

.

 **Next chapter 3: Pervert Oji-san..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlimited Blade**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua sumber Anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik Kyo

 **Rate:** M

 **Pair:** Naruto x..

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Advanture, Action, Romance

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Anti-Mainstream!, Not-Canon!, Gore!, Oc, Ooc, Typo, EYD gk baku, Modern world!, Etc, End gk suka gk usah baca!.

 **Summary:** Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang terbawa setelah perpindahan jiwanya. Anehnya dia bangkit dalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang juga telah mati di masa yang telah maju itu. Namikaze Naruto, harus rela dirinya selalu berada didekat gadis yang harus dilindunginya dimasa itu. membuatnya berada diantara para 'Rave' yang juga mengincarnya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Pervert Oji-san..

.

.

Opening song: **BLUE BIRD** by Ikimono-gakari.

.

.

.

At night, Tokyo.

.

Malam hari di wilayah penduduk kota Tokyo, sebuah percikan cahaya serta listrik statis biru yang muncul berkali-kali di sekitar diudara di atas atap berkali-kali dengan jarak beberapa meter disertai senjata yang berputar vertical melesat dimalam hari itu.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Hingga sampai dihalaman sebuah rumah mewah, knife itu melesat melewati diatas halaman itu dan memunculkan percikan cahaya dan listrik statis biru disana yang knife itu menuju ke pintu depan rumah itu.

Brass!

Brakk!

"ugh! Kusoo.. pintu ini mengganggu sekali.." gerutu seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan percikan cahaya disertai listrik statis biru, dan tubuh pemuda itu yang terdapat pecahan api kecil yang kemudian menghilang. dan pemuda itu menabrak pintu depan yang tak tertutup rapat dari rumah megah yang dia tuju. hingga dirinya terguling-guling masuk diruang tengah yang megah itu.

"Naruto-kun!.. kau darimana saja?.." Tanya seorang gadis bersurai putih yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dilantai dua dan melihat seorang pemuda yang dia kenal terduduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya itu di ruang tengah. Dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"aa.. aku sedang jalan-jalan tadi.. kau kenapa belum tidur?.." Tanya balik Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan memandang gadis cantik yang baru sampai di hadapannya itu.

"aku menunggumu,. lalu kenapa pakaianmu basah kuyup begitu?.. dan jaket siapa yang kau gunakan itu.." Kaguya tampak menatap curiga pada pemuda yang tampak melihat kearah lain dihadapannya itu.

"hah.. baiklah, ini jaket yang aku pinjam dari aa.. sudahlah itu tak penting.. aku tadi habis terjatuh dan tercebur ketika pejalanan pulang.." balas Naruto datar dan berjalan melewati Kaguya menuju ke dapur. Karena perutnya yang sudah lapar.

"kau bohong Naruto-kun.. aku tau dirimu tak sebodoh itu hingga bisa jatuh ke sungai.. katakan yang sejujurnya.." Kaguya mengekor dibelakang Naruto dan melihat pemuda itu sedang memakan makanan di atas meja makan didalam dapur itu.

"um.. hah.. iya-iya.. aku habis melawan Rave tadi.." ucap Naruto enteng dan kembali memakan makanannya tanpa duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"apa?.. siapa namanya?.. hingga kau bisa pulang basah kuyup seperti itu.." Tanya Kaguya yang terlihat serius menatap Naruto. sementara yang ditatap seperti itu hanya focus pada makanannya.

"mmm.. nwamwanywa Kwinkwakwu.." balas Naruto dengan makanan penuh dimulutnya.

"APA?!.. kau melawan pria itu?!.." Kaguya tampak kaget sejenak ketika mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Walaupun tak jelas apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu karena sedang makan, tetapi dia cukup mengerti dengan gerak bibir pemuda itu.

"adaapa Kaguya?.. kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam begini?.."

Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang cantik yang memakai pakaian serupa dengan Kaguya. Namun dia memakai celana panjang. Yan baru tiba dibelakang Kaguya dan saat ini gadis bersurai pirang itu berdiri diambang pintu.

"ah!.. Art-chan.. tidak apa. Aku hanya kaget saja.. dan Naruto, kau segeralah ganti pakaianmu yang basah itu. nanti kau masuk angin.. dan segeralah tidur.." ucap Kaguya datar. Seperti biasanya.

"ya aku tau itu.. dan nona, Arturia.. maaf mengganggu istirahatmu.."

Pemuda bersurai putih raven itu berjalan melewati Kaguya dan Arthuria seraya berkata pada Arthuria yang dibalas dengan senyumnya. Pemuda itu melompat hingga lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai.

"hah.. bisa-bisanya Naruto langsung bertemu dengannya.." gumam Kaguya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Naruto itu.

"memang dia bertemu dengan siapa Kaguya?.. dan kenapa pakaiannya itu basah kuyup malam-malam begini.." Arturia tampak bingung menatap kepergian Naruto.

Karena sebelumnya pemuda itu tampak biasa saja dengan pakaian normal. Tapi kenapa pulang dengan pakaian basah kuyup?, apa dia habis berenang dimalam hari?. Tapi itu tak mungkin kan. mana ada yang mau berenang dimalam yang dingin ini menggunakan pakaian lengkap lagi. Batin Arturia.

"besok saja disekolah aku ceritakan Art-chan. Lebih baik kita segera tidur.." balas Kaguya.

"yah,. Aku juga sudah mengantuk.. Kyu-chan juga sudah tidur daritadi.." Arthuria ikut mengekor dibelakang Kaguya menuju kamarnya dan Kaguya itu. setelah sebelumnya Kaguya mengunci pintu masuk rumah yang terbuka karena Naruto itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

6.30 Am.

.

keesokan paginya, Kaguya dan kedua sahabatnya akan pergi kesekolah. Dengan kedua sahabatnya itu yang dia pinjamkan seragam miliknya yang kebetulan ukuran mereka bertiga memang sama.

Yang membedakan hanya jika dipakai Kyubi, seragamnya tampak ketat dibagian dada. Karena asetnya itu yang lebih besar dari kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga telah berada di ruang tengah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke sekolah. Dimana sekolah mereka bertiga memang sama. Hingga membuat mereka sering bertemu maupun berangkat bersama-sama jika kebetulan bertemu di jalan.

"Naruto-kun!. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dulu.. nanti pulang sekolah kita bertemu lagi,. Karena urusan kita semalam belum selesai loh.." pamit Kaguya yang telah memakai sepatunya dan kedua temannya itu.

"iya-iya.. aku juga masih mengantuk.. Hoamm.." balas Naruto yang berdiri di anak tangga dengan menguap.

"dasar pemalas.." seorang gadis bersurai orange tampak memandang Naruto tak suka.

"kau bicara apa tadi daging?.." namun sayang, karena suara Kyubi yang jelas terdengar itu membuat Naruto menatap Kyubi.

"hemmmh!.." Kyubi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar terlebih dahulu melewati pintu keluar rumah megah itu. menghiraukan tatapan dari kedua sahabatnya itu yang memandang dirinya dengan senyuman.

"kalian baru kenal sudah seperti anjing dan kucing ya.." celetuk Arthuria yang melihat interaksi keduanya dengan senyum maklum. bahkan dirinya dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak cuek menatap kepergian Kyubi itu.

"hah.. kalian itu.. ayo Art-chan.. dan Naruto-kun, kami pergi dulu.." ujar Kaguya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah menyaksikan kedua orang berbeda gender itu.

Dengan begitu keduanya ikut pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang menatap kepergian mereka datar. Dan membalas ucapan Kaguya dengan gumaman seperti biasanya.

Mereka bertiga menaiki kendaraan beroda empat mewah di garasi milik Kyubi yang semalam digunakan untuk datang kerumah Kaguya ini.

Sementara Naruto hanya memandang pintu yang kembali tertutup itu dengan malas sembari menguap.

'aku akan mandi dan mencari informasi diluar..' batin Naruto yang kembali naik dan masuk kekamarnya dan melakukan ritual paginya.

.

.

.

Hingga kini, pemuda bersurai raven putih itu berada di jalan kota Tokyo itu dengan memakai kaus putih dengan jaket celana hitam panjang dan sepatu. Berjalan membelah keramaian kota itu.

"itu benda apa ya?.. dari kemarin aku tak mengerti nama benda dengan roda empat yang melayang dan berjalan kencang itu.."

Gumam pemuda bersurai putih raven itu yang melihat bingung pada benda yang mampu memuat 4 orang lebih didalamnya itu. dan dari kecepatannya pun itu benda yang hebat karena tak memerlukan tenaga kuda untuk menariknya.

Brukk!

"ittai!.."

Hingga tak sengaja Naruto yang focus pada berbagai kendaraan yang lewat itu dikagetkan dengan dirinya yang menabrak seorang gadis hingga terjatuh terduduk dihadapannya.

Hingga mereka berdua menjadi tatapan orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka itu. namun mereka hanya berlalu lalang saja tanpa ada ikut campur urusan kedua orang itu.

"maafkan aku nona.. aku tak sengaja.." ucap Naruto yang berjongkok dan membantu gadis itu berdiri seraya mengambil beberapa berkas yang terjatuh itu.

Dimana dipandangan Naruto, gadis itu bersurai pirang panjang dengan memakai pakaian yang disebut jas atau apalah yang menutupi kemeja putih berdasi didalamnya. Dan mengenakan rok diatas lutut yang warnanya abu-abu sama dengan jasnya. Serta sepasang stoking dikaki jenjangnya dan sepatu hight hils.

Tak lupa tas jinjing hitam dan dokumen yang terjatuh sebelumnya yang dia bawa.

"mm.. yah tak apa-apa.. aku juga yang salah tadi.. dan trimakasih sudah membantu.." Gadis yang dibantu Naruto itu mengucapkan trimakasih setelah kembali mendekap berkas-berkasnya lagi. Dan kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan.

"tapi itu salahku Nona.. aku yang tak focus pada jalanku.." Naruto tampak tak terima jika gadis cantik dihadapannya itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"tid-.."

Ckitt!

Wuss!

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat tak terkendali tiba-tiba berbelok kearah mereka berdua dari jalan di belakang gadis cantik itu dengan mengerem dan menabrak trotoar hingga melayang terguling kearah kerumunan orang-orang termasuk dua orang itu.

Brakk!

Blarr!

'Kyaa!..'

Hingga mobil yang terguling melayang itu langsung menabrak bangunan di jalur tabrakan mobil itu hingga terbakar dan meledak ditempat itu. dengan para wanita yang berteriak menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"a-apa yang terjadi.." gumam seorang gadis yang berada di gendongan pemuda bersurai putih raven yang berdiri di tempat agak jauh beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

"kau tak apa nona?.." Tanya pemuda bersurai putih raven itu yang menggendong gadis ala bridal style yang menatapnya dengan shok seraya tangannya mengalung pada leher pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa-.."

"aku hanya menggendongmu dan melompat kemari.. sebelum benda itu menabrak tempatmu sebelumnya.." ucap Naruto memotong perkataan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak masih shok ketika dia sudah diturunkan oleh Naruto dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu. dan menatap tempat kejadian didepannya itu dimana terdapat beberapa korban yang tergeletak disana akibat kecelakaan tiba-tiba itu.

"untunglah.. te-terimakasih pemuda-san. Kau telah menyelamatkanku.." ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum pada Naruto yang hanya menatap datar gadis itu.

"sama-sama.. aku pergi dulu.."

"tunggu!.."

Naruto yang sudah berbalik setelah berpamitan itu hendak berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. namun gadis bersurai pirang cantik itu menghentikannya dan membuat Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menatap gadis itu lagi.

"karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu.. aku akan mentraktirmu makan.. bagaimana?.. apa kau mau?.." ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Karena bagi gadis itu, tak baik jika harus membiarkan seorang yang telah menolongnya itu pergi tanpa mendapat balas budi dari dirinya. Apalagi setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya yang hampir melayang akibat dari kesalahan sang pengemudi kendaraan itu.

"bagaimana ya.." Naruto tampak mempertimbangkan dengan melihat kearah lain seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"ayolah.. lagipula kita kan juga belum kenal. Aku ingin mengenal orang yang telah menyelamatkanku.." ucap gadis itu memaksa seraya menggenggam lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju.

"ta-tapi-.."

Ucapan Naruto tak digubris oleh gadis itu dan terus menarik tangan Naruto dengan tersenyum. Meninggalkan tempat yang didatangi beberapa ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran di tempat kecelakaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran di kota Tokyo. Banyak orang yang sedang makan dan minum ditempat ini bersama dengan teman, keluarga maupun kekasihnya.

Tapi jika dilihat dari luar restoran ini terlihat sederhana. Namun ketika melihat interior restoran ini, begitu indah dengan gaya khas jepang.

Karena saat ini waktu makan pagi, jadi tempat ini ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Karena setiap waktu istirahat kerja dan jam makan pasti restoran atau tempat makan lain didatangi oleh orang-orang.

"sebelumnya perkenalkan.. namaku adalah Gabriel.. dan sekali lagi kuucapkan trimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku.."

Seorang gadis berkata pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya itu. dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan meja bundar menjadi pemisah mereka. dimana mereka berdua duduk di tempat paling ujung dekat jendela di dalam restoran itu.

"hm.. Namikaze Naruto.." balas Naruto yang menerima jabat tangan gadis bernama Gabriel itu.

"mmm.. jika aku boleh tau, kau berasal darimana Naruto?.." Tanya Gabriel sembari meminum jus yang sudah dipesannya daritadi. Menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang hanya melihat makanan dan minuman dimejanya dengan pandangan aneh.

"aku.. berasal dari tempat yang jauh Gabriel-san.." balas Naruto tanpa melihat kea rah Gabriel dan tetap melihat pada makanan dan minuman itu.

"begitu ya.. mm Naruto, panggil saja aku Gabriel.. dan jika aku boleh tau, kau sekolah dimana?.." ujar Gabriel yang mencoba terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto.

"akwu twak swekwolwah.. glek.. dan kau?.. sekolah dimana?.." Tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanan yang dia tusuk dengan garpu dan dimasukkan kemulutnya itu.

"aku sudah lulus setahun yang lalu.. dan saat ini aku adalah guru Naruto.. dan jika kau makan itu pelan-pelan.. lihat, pipimu terkena saus.."

Gabriel yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Naruto itu. dimana pemuda itu makan dengan lahapnya sehingga beberapa saus mengenai pipi pemuda itu. dan secara reflek, Gabriel mengambil tissue yang ada di atas meja itu dan mengelapnya.

"twerimakwasih.. glek!.."

Slurp!

Ucap Naruto setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya dan meminum jus orange yang ada di mejanya itu.

"cara makanmu itu aneh juga Naruto.. apa kau baru memakan Steak daging seperti itu?.." Tanya Gabriel seraya memakan makanan miliknya perlahan.

"darimana kau tau?.. aku memang baru merasakan makanan seenak ini.." ucap Naruto yang habis meminum jus miliknya dan menghabiskannya tanpa tersisa. Kecuali gelas dan es batunya tentunya.

"tentu saja dari caramu makan.. oh iya.. aku harus segera berangkat menuju kesekolah tempatku mengajar. Jadi aku harus pergi dulu.." ucap Gabriel yang juga telah memakan setengah makanan miliknya dan hanya menghabiskan jusnya saja. Bersiap meninggalkan mejanya.

"yah silahkan.. lagipula aku juga ada urusan lain. Dan terimakasih makanannya.." balas Naruto.

Dimana keduanya berjalan keluar dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya Gabriel membayar dengan menaruh uangnya di meja beserta kertas tagihannya.

"oh iya.. jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh!.. jaa nee.." ucap Gabriel seraya berjalan menjauh dengan tangan melambai kearah pemuda bersurai raven putih itu.

"ha?.. apa yang dia katakan tadi.." gumam Naruto yang sepertinya tak focus dengan apa yang diucapkan Gabriel yang memang sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri di depan restoran itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

SMA Karakura.

.

Di Karakura High School, dimana sekolah ini merupakan sekolah umum yang memang memiliki banyak murid berbakat. Karena selain di bidang academic, para muridnya pun banyak yang pandai dalam bidang lainnya.

Termasuk seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang saat ini duduk dibangkunya seraya tangannya memegang pensil diatas bukunya yang ada diatas mejanya itu. gadis itu duduk dibangku nomer dua dari belakang pojok kiri yang dekat dengan jendela luar.

Gadis itu terlihat focus pada apa yang ada dibukunya. Bahkan dimana saat ini kelas tampak sepi yang murid-muridnya semua keluar untuk makan atau minum di kantin sekolah itu.

"hihi.. tak ku sangka jika masih ada orang misterius yang mau menyelamatkan orang tanpa pamrih dimasa seperti sekarang ini. padahal aku kira hal seperti itu hanya ada di masa lalu ataupun dongeng yang pernah ku baca sewaktu kecil.." gumam lirih gadis itu seraya menggambar seorang manusia yang memakai jaket dengan hodie yang dipakai serta masker itu.

Gambarannya tampak sangat indah dan mirip seperti aslinya. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah sketsa gambar seorang manusia Yang membawa sebuah Knife ditangan kanannya.

Gadis itu terlalu focus pada apa yang dia tekuni itu. hingga tak merasakan jika seorang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dari pintu masuk kelas itu.

"Natsumi-chan!.. kau tidak istirahat keluar?.." panggil orang itu yang berjalan mendekati gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu yang baru sadar dan melihat kearahnya.

"mm.. i-iya. Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas Haku.. ini aku baru akan ke kantin, kok.." balas gadis cantik bernama Natsumi yang dengan segera menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ditas miliknya yang ada di bangkunya. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"kebetulan sekali jika begitu.. ayo aku ikut. Aku juga akan kesana, tapi karena kau tak keluar kelas juga akhirnya aku kemari menyusulmu.." ucap gadis cantik bernama haku yang bersurai hitam dan beriris hitam itu.

"ma-mafkan aku kalau aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu Haku.. memangnya kelasmu tadi sudah selesai duluan ya?.." Tanya Natsumi seraya keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju ke pintu keluar kelas Natsumi.

"ya seperti itulah Natsumi-chan.. dan tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. aku tak apa kok.." balas Haku seraya tersenyum ke arah Natsumi.

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang beriris ungu itu juga membalas senyuman Haku. Mereka berdua keluar kelas menuju ke kantin sekolah itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Naruto yang saat ini berjalan santai melewati sebuah sungai yang sebelumnya tempatnya bertarung melawan pria kekar dengan Device kipas miliknya itu. yang hampir saja membuat surainya terbakar karena api yang dikeluarkan oleh pria dengan tubuh kekar bernama Kinkaku.

Mengingat itu, membuatnya melihat kesekitar dengan pandangan aneh disetiap sudut tempat itu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika tempat ini masih terlihat normal seperti tak ada apa-apa. Padahal dirinya masih ingat jika sebuah bola api lumayan besar membuat tempat ini berlubang dengan tanaman disekitarnya yang terbakar.

Naruto juga masih ingat jika serangan terakhir dari Kinkaku semalam itu mengakibatkan kebakaran ditempat yang dipijaknya saat ini.

Tapi nyatanya tak ada bekasnya sama sekali disini. Bahkan terlihat tetap sama seperti sebelum pertarungan terjadi.

Dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir keras akan hal aneh ini.

Namun tak lama, pemuda bersurai putih raven itu menatap kebawah dimana jalan dengan rerumputan kecil itu, menurun kebawah lumayan tinggi.

Dimana Naruto yang menatap datar kearah pinggiran sungai dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celanannya seperti biasanya. Dan menatap sesosok seorang yang duduk dipinggiran sungai itu.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan pria itu, menuruni tempatnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat orang itu.

Hingga Naruto berhenti tepat dibelakang pria itu beberapa meter. Dan melihat dengan pria itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu bocah?.. apa ada yang aneh denganku?." Tanya pria dihadapan Naruto itu yang memunggungi dirinya dengan nada yang seperti malas.

"tidak paman. Hanya saja kenapa kau duduk dipinggir sungai ini sendirian?.. dan kau tak melakukan apapun.." tanya Naruto dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya.

Karena jika dilihat pria yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya ini memiliki surai putih panjang yang mencuat-cuat seperti duri dan memakai pakaian rapi seperti jas dan celana panjangnnya yang senada dengan jasnya itu.

Dan terlebih lagi pria ini seperti sangat bosan dan tak memiliki nafsu untuk hidup dengan pandangan malas dan menatap sungai itu dengan bosan serta menguap lebar beberapa kali.

"kau tak mengerti bocah.. aku sedang menunggu rekanku yang sedari tadi tidak datang-datang.. padahal aku sudah berjanji akan memberitahukannya sesuatu yang menakjubkan.. tapi-.."

"Hoi‼ DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR‼!.."

Perkataan malas pria itu terhenti ketika matanya melirik pemuda dibelakangnya tapi pria itu harus kesal dengan dirinya yang berteriak keras menyumpah serapahi pemuda itu, dengan animasi uap mengepul dari atas kepalanya itu ketika pemuda bersurai putih yang tadi bertanya padanya malah menghilang dari tempatnya dan terlihat telah ada diatas kembali dengan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

"hah.. pria aneh.." gumam Naruto datar dengan berjalan meninggalkan pria bersurai putih itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena melirik dengan ekor matanya, pria itu tampak mengumpat dan berteriak gaje.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya melewati sebuah gang dimana disisi kanan dan kirinya banyak kedai dengan banyak pula orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya untuk membeli makanan atau benda-benda disekitarnya itu.

Tempat ini seperti pasar atau sejenisnya. Karena dilihat dari banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang disini dan berbagai kedai dan took yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan dan benda.

Namun Naruto harus berhenti ketika dirinya melihat sebuah tulisan dipapan reklame berukuran sedang yang ada diatas pintu disebelah kanannya itu.

Membuatnya membaca kalimat itu dalam hatinya.

'Onsen?..' batin Naruto ketika membaca tulisan itu. seraya menatap tertarik dengan tempat bertulisan itu.

"hoi bocah.. kau mau kesana juga?.."

Gubrakk!

Sebuah suara yang ada disamping kirinya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Dan disaksikan oleh orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya itu.

"DASAR KAU PAMAN ANEH‼.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DISAMPINGKU DAN MENGAGETKANKU HA‼.."

Sembur Naruto ketika dirinya telah bangkit lagi dengan cepat dan berkata keras samping pria bersurai putih yang menatapnya dengan cengiran tak bersalah. Walaupun dirinya sudah muncul disamping Naruto tiba-tiba dan berkata seperti hantu.

"hehe.. maafkan aku bocah.. salah sendiri kau tak menyadari kedatanganku barusan. Kau malah focus pada tulisan ditempat itu.." ucap pria itu dengan cengirannya dan pandangan aneh kearah tempat yang dilihat Naruto sebelumnya itu.

"terserah kau!.." ucap Naruto dengan wajah jengkel dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan orang itu. dan membiarkan orang disekelilingnya yang lewat dan melihat interaksi mereka berdua sambil tertawa.

"ho-hoi hoi!.. tunggu dulu bocah. Kau ini tak tau sopan santun ya rupanya.. sudah dua kali kau mengabaikanku.."

Pria aneh berpakaian rapi itu tiba-tiba menghadang jalan Naruto dan berkata dengan ekspresi anehnya disertai gerakan tangannya dan tubuhnya itu seperti orang 'cool'. Padahal tidak.

"apa maumu.." to the point Naruto berkata dengan pandangan aneh terhadap orang didepannya itu.

Bagaimana tidak aneh. Jika orang yang ditemuinya tadi di pinggir sungai malah muncul di tempat ini yang lumayan jauh pula dari tempat pria ini sebelumnya. Dan muncul disebelahnya seperti hantu dan berbicara sebelum Naruto mengetahui pria itu ada disana hingga membuatnya kaget!. Batin Naruto.

"hehe.. tidak bocah,. Tapi, bukankah kau ingin masuk ketempat itu he?.." ujar pria itu dengan seringai aneh menurut Naruto.

"ntahlah.. mood'ku hilang karena kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba itu.." ucap Naruto cuek.

"hoho.. jangan seperti itulah bocah.. ayolah aku akan mengajakmu ketempat itu.. hitung-hitung untuk membalas kesalahanku karena mengagetkanmu.." ucap pria itu dengan seringai anehnya.

Dimana pria itu tampak merangkul Naruto dari pinggir seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal mereka kenal saja tidak. Sok akrab.

"terserah kau.." balas Naruto datar. Hitung-hitung, dirinya juga butuh refreshing kan. walaupun tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata, tapi mungkin ditempat itu dia bisa merilekskan tubuhnya.

"hahaha.. baiklah ayo bocah!.. hitung-hitung juga untuk menebus kesalahanmu karena mengabaikanku.."

Pria aneh itu berjalan seraya merangkul Naruto dan berjalan masuk ke tempat tadi. namun Naruto tampak menatap risih pria itu dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan mendorong pria itu menjauh.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua saat ini. seorang pemuda bersurai putih raven dan seorang pria bersurai putih panjang seperti duri itu. dimana seorang pemuda bersurai putih raven sedang merendam seluruh tubuhnya dalam kolam air hangat. kecuali setengah wajah atasnya,

Dimana wajah pemuda bersurai putih raven yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto sedang terlihat jengkel menatap seorang pria yang ada di atas kolam disudut kanannya itu.

"hmmmhh.. mereka sangat indah~.."

Gumam lirih pria bersurai putih panjang yang seperti duri itu. wajahnya pun memerah dengan ekspresi mesum dan hanya mengenakan handuk di bagian bawahnya saja. dimana pria itu tampak mengarahkan salah satu matanya ke lubang kecil diantara dinding pemisah dari kayu dengan kolam sebelah itu.

"jadi ini maksutmu hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada rekanmu itu.. jika tau begini aku tak akan mau ikut denganmu.." gumam Naruto lirih dengan ekspresi kesal pada pria yang ternyata mesum itu.

Dimana sebelumnya pria itu berkata pada Naruto jika dirinya ingin ketempat ini dengan rekannya yang ntah siapa itu Naruto tak tau. dan ternyata rekannya tak datang-datang dan membuatnya datang sendiri ketempat ini.

Dan kebetulan katanya jika bertemu dengan Naruto. dan jadilah mereka didalam kolam berendam air panas ini. dimana tujuan awal pria itu sangat ingin sekali ketempat ini karena pria itu..

"hehe~.. kau tak ingin mengintip juga Naruto?~.. ini indah lo~…"

Itulah tujuan pria berwajah mesum itu sejak awal. Membuat Naruto yang melihat kelakuan pria itu dengan pandangan aneh dan.. dan segala hal menjijikkan tentang pria itu. batin Naruto.

"tidak.. dan maaf saja, aku menghormati seorang wanita.. bukannya sepertimu itu Jiraiya.." balas Naruto datar ketika ditawarkan oleh pria itu tadi.

Yah, mereka sudah saling mengenal ketika keduanya menyebutkan nama untuk penerimaan tamu di awal masuk tempat ini. dan itu otomatis membuat keduanya mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Dan pria bersurai putih panjang dengan coretan merah vertical di kedua pipinya itu membuat Naruto dengan mudah mengingat wajah mesum pria itu.

"oi jangan begitu Naruto.. ini adalah keindahan dunia.. jika kau melihatnya sekali saja, kau akan ketagihan loo.." balas Jiraiya pelan namun masih dapat didengan oleh Naruto.

Karena bisa gawat jika jiraiya bicara terlalu keras dan membuat para perempuan yang berandam di kolam sebelah mendengarnya. bisa-bisa dia dihajar masa oleh para perempuan itu.

"tidak terimakasih.." balas Naruto cuek seraya menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya kedalam air hangat itu.

Karena jika dibilang air panas, tidak cocok menurutnya. Karena jika panas, tubuh manusia yang berendam disini akan matang menjadi manusia godok. Tentu yang cocok air hangat, karena menurutnya panas dari air ini pas sekali. Dan yang pasti membuat tubuhnya rileks dan berasa beban dipundaknya terangkat. Batin Naruto.

Namun setelah Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air, ia melihat kearah Jiraiya saat. Dimana tatapan bingung terarah pada pria yang ternyata mesum itu.

Bagaimana tidak, pria itu tampak duduk bersandar di pembatas itu dengan memandang kosong kearah air dikolam itu.

Membuat mau tak mau Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Jiraiya itu.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba murung begitu Oji-san?.. kau sudah puas melihat perempuan itu dan ingin mencari yang lain?.." Tanya Naruto datar dengan sedikit menyeringai menatap pria itu.

"tidak bocah.. aku ini tak pernah bosan dengan mengintip wanita.. tapi aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk saat ini.." jawab Jiraiya yang tetap ekspresinya. Dan diakhir kalimatnya dia menatap serius Naruto.

"hm?.." sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya datar.

"aku sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.. "

Deg!

Kata-kata serius Jiraiya membuat detak jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak sejenak. Seakan dirinya merasakan jika pria itu sedang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya semalam.

Jika itu sampai terjadi, bisa gawat jika pria itu adalah musuh. Dan mempunyai tekat pula untuk mengambil Device miliknya. Walaupun Naruto sesungguhnya tak mengerti jika apa yang mereka incar itu adalah untuk suatu hal. tapi jika mereka mengincar dirinya, bisa jadi miliknya adalah yang terkuat.

Tapi apakah itu benar?. Naruto tak yakin untuk hal itu. karena dia yang baru berada didunia ini pasti belum mengetahui banyak tentang semuanya. Apalagi tentang Device terkuat.

Naruto bingung untuk hal itu. untuk apa mereka mencari Device terkuat jika pemilik Device saja masih belum bisa ditentukan jumlahnya. Menurut Naruto.

Tapi untuk sekarang intinya..

'apa yang akan dikatakan pria ini, akan menjadi penentu siapa yang mengambil.. dan diambil..' batin Naruto menatap datar pria disudut itu.

"Naruto. itu namamu kan.. aku mendapat informasi dari seseorang, jika terjadi kerusuhan semalam. Disalah satu tempat.." ucap Jiraiya seraya menatap datar kearah langit-langit diatas tempat itu.

Membuat Naruto yang berada didalam kolam itu tampak membuka telapak tangannya seperti sedang bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Seraya tatapan datarnya ia arahkan pada pria bersurai sama dengannya itu.

"dimana tempat itu adalah tempat.. hiburan malam yang ada disalah satu gang di dekat pemukiman warga.." lanjut Jiraiya dengan keadaan yang tetap.

Sementara mata Naruto memicing menatap gerak gerik Jiraiya yang masih menjeda kalimatnya itu.

"dan apa kau tau?.. yang memberiku informasi bilang jika ada seorang pemuda yang tak diketahui identitasnya, mengalahkan sekitar sepuluh orang lebih pria yang ada di tempat itu.. tanpa menyakiti para wanita yang ada.." ucap Jiraiya dengan sebuah seringai.

"memang apa masalahnya?.." ujar Naruto yang tampak sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega. Walaupun tak diketahui oleh pria itu.

"tak ada.. hanya saja, aku tak menyangka jika ada seorang yang bisa mengatasi orang sebanyak itu.. aku sampai ingin sekali melihat aksinya itu.." ucap jiraiya seraya melakukan gerakan memukul disertai sebuah senyuman tertarik.

"hah.. ku Kira apa.." Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersandar dibatu dibelakangnya itu.

"tapi Naruto, yang membuatku tertarik adalah pertarungan pemuda itu.." Jiraiya tampak memasang pose berpikir.

"ketika melawan seorang Rave. Dan membuat kekacauan ditempatku duduk dipinggir sungai itu.."

Deg!

Seketika itu, ucapan datar Jiraiya langsung kembali membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan tubuhnya yang menegang.

Namun dengan dirinya yang sudah terlatih dalam menjaga emosi ketika dimasanya itu, membuatnya tak terlihat jika dirinya sedang kembali membuka telapak tangan kanannya yang ada didalam air itu. seraya kembali memejamkan matanya tenang.

"kau berbelit-belit oji-san.. katakan apa maksutmu.." ujar Naruto tenang.

Sementara jiraiya masih dalam mode berpikirnya seraya melirik kearah lain.

"tak ada.. aku hanya merasa jika,. Aku.." ucapan jiraiya kembali dia jeda seraya gesturnya yang seakaan berpikir keras.

Kembali pada Naruto yang tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pria mesum itu.

"baru mengenal dia-.."

Sring! Jleb!

Duarr!

"KYAAA‼.."

Ucapan Jiraiya terhenti seketika. Ketika sebuah Kukri's melesat berputar kearah kepalanya. Namun dengan sedikit gerakan Jiraiya memiringkan kepalangnya hingga membuat Kukri's itu menancap di dinding pembatas dibelakangnya. Disertai dengan sebuah ledakan yang tiba-tiba menimpa kolam air panas bagi laki-laki itu. hingga membuat para wanita yang berendam dikolam sebelahnya berteriak histeris karena ledakan itu dan dinding kayu pembatasnya yang hancur pula.

Hingga semua tampak berlarian keluar seraya membawa pakaian mereka masing-masing. Dan apa yang mereka temukan untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Tap!

Hingga terlihatlah orang yang mendarat disisi kolam yang airnya mengalir meluber kemana-mana itu.

Dimana pria itu terlihat hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya sampai atas lututnya saja. Menatap datar tempat yang tiba-tiba hancur berantakan dengan kepulan uap dari air panas yang menutupi area sekitarnya.

Pip!

"halo.. dia kabur.. caritau informasi tentang dia.. baguslah.. ku tunggu informasi selanjutnya.."

Pip!

Pria dengan garis merah vertical dikedua pipinya dan surai putih panjang mencuat seperti duri itu tampak menelfon singkat seseorang dengan sebuah hp yang ntah dia dapat darimana.

Tapi yang jelas sepertinya dia telah merencanakan hal ini, dan mengambil hpnya dari saku celanannya ketika dia sempat menghindar dari ledakan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Naruto ya.. pemuda yang menarik.." gumam lirih pria itu yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya seraya menatap datar tempat pakaian yang ada dibelakangnya yang sebelumnya terhalang oleh dinding. Namun skarang telah hancur dan menampakkan ruang pakaian itu dengan pandangan datar.

Dimana di loker tempat pakaian Naruto sebelumnya disimpan disana, telah kosong tanpa ada pakaian pemuda itu lagi. Dengan kata lain, Naruto telah pergi dari sana dengan membawa pakaiannya ketika terjadi ledakan itu.

"sayang sekali para wanitanya telah pergi.." gumam Jiraiya kecewa ketika melihat kearah kanannya tempat kolam wanita telah kosong. dimana semua wanita disana sebelumnya telah pergi.

"tuan!.. apa yang kau lakukan disana?!.. apa kau tak apa-apa!?.."

Seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan masuk dari tempat dibelakang Jiraiya dan menatap kaget pada Jiraiya yang masih selamat karena ledakan tiba-tiba itu.

"hehe.. aku tak apa tuan!.. kau tenang saja. Dan untuk pemandianmu ini aku minta maaf! Aku akan menyelidikinya tuan!.."

Balas Jiraiya dengan wajah ramah dan tak bersalah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya menatap wajah shok pria yang ternyata pemilik pemandian itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Gang diantara gedung di kota Tokyo.

.

Digang sempit yang ada diantara salah satu gedung dikota Tokyo ini, dimana memang sedikit saja orang yang memperhatikan gang-gang sempit seperti itu. karena selain mereka focus pada tempat tujuan mereka, mereka juga agak takut dengan tempat seperti itu.

Karena dikota besar seperti ini, tempat seperti itu adalah tempat yang mudah untuk para penjahat melakukan aksi criminal mereka. maka dari itu, tempat yang sedikit terjamah oleh penduduk kota ini adalah tempat yang cocok sebenarnya untuk tempat bersembunyi sementara.

Atau apapun orang beranggapan tentang gang sempit seperti ini. tapi yang pasti, seorang pemuda bersurai putih raven sedang terduduk seraya bersandar di dinding bangunan itu. seraya tangan kanannya memegang Kukri's miliknya.

Pakaiannya yang terlihat dipakai dengan baik, menampik keadaan sebelumnya yang dimana dia tak memakai sehelai benangpun saat di pemandian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hah.. hah.. pria itu.. berbahaya.. hah.. hah.." gumam Naruto seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat.

Karena untuk kabur dari tempat itu, membutuhkan tenaga yang tak sedikit tentunya. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya yang mencoba kabur tadi dikagetkan dengan dirinya yang hampir jadi manusia panggang ketika sebuah ledakan di tempat itu yang sepertinya sengaja dilakukan untuk memberikan serangan balasan untuknya yang hampir saja memenggal kepala pria mesum itu.

"Aku harus kembali, hal ini patut ditanyakan pada Kaguya.." ujar Naruto datar seraya dirinya berdiri dari tempatnya itu.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Naruto melempar Kukri'snya keatas gedung itu dan menghilang meninggalkan pecahan percikan cahaya dengan listrik statis berwarna biru disana. Dan muncul diatas gedung tinggi itu dengan pecahan cahaya dan listrik statis serta memegang Kukri's ditangan kanannya.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Kembali Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Namun melemparnya kearah depan jauh melewati gedung ini kegedung berikutnya. Dan terus seperti itu menuju ke rumah Kaguya.

.

.

Syuss! Brass! Brass!

Ckitt!

"Kyaa‼.."

Kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dengan berguling-guling dijalan halaman rumah Kaguya itu, mengagetkan pengemudi mobil sport yang juga melaju akan memasuki garasi melewati jalan itu. yang tak taunya muncul Naruto yang berguling itu dijalurnya. Hingga membuat sang pengemudi dan beberapa orang didalam mobil itu berteriak kaget dengan sang pengemudi yang mengerem mendadak.

Hingga membuat mobil itu sampai berhenti dengan posisi menyamping kekiri akibat mengerem yang dibelokan. Dan berhenti tepat beberapa cm dari wajah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan iris membola yang tubuhnya saat ini masih merendah didepan pintu mobil dengan roda yang menyentuh tanah.

Berbeda dengan mobil melayang. Ban mobil itu biasa saja menyentuh tanah seperti mobil pada abad 20.

"Na-Naruto!.."

Ujar kaget sang pengemudi mobil sport Ferrari itu yang membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap shok Naruto yang dekat dengan jendela mobil itu. begitupun pemuda tampan itu yang terlihat datar dengan nafas menderu menatap gadis cantik bersurai orange itu.

"Naruto-kun!../ Naruto-san.."

Sementara kedua gadis yang ada disisi kiri depan dan belakang keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan melihat Naruto yang dikatakan oleh gadis bersurai orange itu sebelumnya.

"ka-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat kelelahan seperti ini?.. dan kau muncul begitu saja dan hampir kami tabrak tadi.." ucap Kaguya cemas seraya berjogkok disamping Naruto dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri perlahan.

"dasar bodoh, kau hampir saja tewas tertabrak olehku tadi.. walaupun aku tadi tak terlalu melaju kencang.. untung aku pengemudi handal." gerutu gadis bersurai orange menatap pria itu dengan memicingkan mata rubinya.

"kau jangan begitu Kyu-chan.. Naruto-san sepertinya sedang dalam masalah. Tak baik mempermasalahkan hal itu disaat seperti ini.." bela Arthuria yang juga terlihat cemas pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, katakan.. apa yang terjadi?.. kenapa kau sampai menggunakan Devicemu.." Tanya Kaguya serius. Membiarkan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"nanti saja ku jelaskan didalam, di luar tak aman.." ucap tegas Naruto.

"baiklah, Kyu-chan kau masukkan mobilmu kegarasi.. Arth-chan dan aku akan masuk kedalam dulu.." ucap Kaguya serius.

"ya-ya../ hmm.." balas Kyubi dan Arthuria.

Dan Naruto, Kaguya serta Arthuria berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Kaguya. Sementara Kyubi memasukkan mobilnya kegarasi di samping kediaman Kaguya itu.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya, disinilah mereka berempat. Duduk dishofa milik Kaguya yang berada diruang tengah. Dimana Naruto sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Arthuria dan Kyubi yang duduk sendiri di shofa dihadapan mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Kaguya sedang membuatkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Secara mereka bertiga adalah tamu dirumahnyakan. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dia melayani tamunya bukan.

"Naruto-san, adaapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu disaat kami baru pulang dari sekolah tadi?, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?.." tanya Arthuria. Karena terlihat dari pakaian seragam mereka bertiga yang masih melekat ditubuh mereka itu.

"aku bertemu dengan seorang pria mesum bernama Jiraiya.." balas Naruto datar yang langsung to the point tanpa ragu.

"apa!.. kau bertemu dengan petapa mesum itu!?.." sahut Kyubi shok. Padahal sebelumnya dirinya memandang cuek pemuda itu.

"hm.. kau mengenalnya daging?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"tentu saja uban!.. dia adalah seorang petapa di zaman modern ini yang masih ada. Dia adalah mantan Rave. Dimana dulunya dia sama seperti yang lainnya.." jelas Kyubi.

"lalu apalagi?.." Tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik.

"yang ku tau dari dia adalah mantan Rave pengguna Device type Wand terkuat dimasanya.." balas Kyubi dengan nada serius.

"hmm begitu ya.. lalu Naruto-san, apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau kemari dengan Device'mu itu?.." Tanya Arthuria dengan pose berpikir dimana jari telunjuknya yang ada dagunya. Membuat gadis cantik itu semakin manis.

"hah.. aku malas menceritakannya. Tapi intinya, aku bertemu dengan dia. Dan dia menjebakku dengan berdalih mengajakku ke pemandian air panas.. eh, tidak.. pemandian air hangat.. dan terakhir aku ternyata telah tertangkap basah olehnya karena pertarungan semalam. Dan aku menyerangnya untuk kabur dari tempat itu.. karena menurutku saat itu, aku harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum hal yang merepotkan terjadi.."

Naruto menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius. Walaupun sebenarnya dia santai saja menghadapi hal ini.

"benarkah?.. jika begitu, sepertinya dia memiliki tujuan sampai melakukan hal itu.. dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hatilah Naruto-san.." ujar Arthuria. Sedangkan Kyubi tampak hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"hm.. aku tau itu.." balas Naruto datar.

"apa yang dikatakan Art-chan benar Naruto-kun.. dan itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu semalam Naruto-kun.. kau melawan Kinkaku semalam kan?.. dan ada pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum ku tanyakan padamu semalam.."

Ucap seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih berjalan santai mendekat kearah mereka bertiga dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi 3 minuman jus digelas itu. dan menaruhnya dimeja diantara mereka bertiga itu. seraya duduk disebelah Kyubi yang sendirian.

"Hm.. dan apa pertanyaanmu?.." balas Naruto datar seraya mengambil minuman yang disuguhkan oleh Kaguya lalu menyeruputnya. Karena menggunakan sedotan.

"Pertanyaanku kau ini pengguna Device type apa Naruto-kun?.. dan bagaimana kau bisa menang melawan monster itu?.." Tanya Kaguya serius. Dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya tampak memperhatikan serius pula.

"Aku tak tau type Device apa yang ku miliki.. tapi untuk semalam, aku mengalahkannya. Walaupun aku tak tau dia tewas atau tidak.." ucap Naruto enteng.

Bruss!

"HOI, Daging!.. apa yang kau lakukan ha‼.."

Namun jawaban Naruto membuat Kyubi yang sedang meminum jusnya langsung kaget dan menyemburkannya kedepan. Yang otomatis mengenai Naruto yang ada didepannya.

Sementara Kaguya dan Arthuria agak membola matanya dengan tubuh menegang sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto. membiarkan Naruto yang mengumpat karena wajahnya basah oleh jus dari mulut Kyubi itu.

"Ma-maaf baka!.. tapi kau membuatku kaget tau!.." balas Kyubi yang wajahnya memerah malu yang dialihkan menghadap kearah lain.

"Tak salah jika Kyubi kaget Naruto-san.. kau berhasil mengalahkan salah satu monster yang dijuluki The Gold Brother.. dan kau tak mengambil Device miliknya?.." ujar Arthuria yang kembali dari dari kekagetannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ntah siapa dia aku tak peduli. Mungkin aku hanya beruntung.. Dan aku tak tertarik mengambil milik orang lain.." jawab Naruto datar seraya menatap jus miliknya yang digenggam itu.

"Naruto-kun.. memang jika aku boleh tau.. aku ingin melihat Device milikmu itu.." ujar Kaguya serius.

Karena jika dipikirkan, ini bukanlah hal biasa. Karena berhasil mengalahkan salah satu The Gold Brother bukanlah suatu keberuntungan biasa menurut Kaguya. Bagaimana tidak, Kinkaku adalah seorang pengguna Device handal. Apalagi Device miliknya itu bukan Device sembarangan!. Dan Naruto ini berhasil mengalahkan Kinkaku yang juga memiliki kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata. Batin Kaguya.

Dan itu membuat Kaguya langsung to the point untuk melihat Device milik Naruto. walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah suatu yang tertutup untuk orang yang baru dikenal.

Tapi apa salahnya jika mencoba. Dan jika pemuda itu tak mau-

Sring!

"Ini..

Namun batin Kaguya ternyata salah dan langsung terpotong begitu saja ketika pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menunjukkan Device miliknya itu. membuatnya agak swetdrop walaupun sejenak merasakan pemuda itu.

Kembali pada Naruto yang mengeluarkan Device miliknya tanpa ragu-ragu dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka dan muncul cahaya biru dan menghilang setelahnya. Hingga digantikan dengan sebuah knife berbentuk sedikit melengkung yang ada di genggaman Naruto.

"Itu.. hanya seperti Knife biasa yang saat ini digunakan para pasukan militer biasa.. hanya berbeda warna saja.." ucap Kyubi yang melihat Device Naruto dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Sedangkan Kukri's itu saat ini pegang oleh Kaguya yang ada di sebelah kanan Kyubi. Dimana Kaguya melihat senjata itu dengan teliti dan serius. Begitupun Arthuria yang juga melihat dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kau salah Kyu-chan. Justru benda ini sangat berbeda dari pisau milik pasukan militer.."ucap Kaguya serius yang membolak balik senjata berukuran sekitar kira-kira 30cm itu.

"Memang apa menariknya, sih?.. kalian sampai segitunya. padahal menurutku tak ada yang menarik." celetuk Kyubi seraya memanyunkan bibir peachnya itu imut sembari wajahnya diarahkan kearah lain.

"Sepertinya kau jarang sekali membaca tentang sejarah ya, Kyu-chan.. senjata ini adalah senjata yang ada 1500 tahun lalu, sebelum ada di beberapa tahun sebelum sekarang ini yang digunakan oleh pasukan militer dibeberapa negara.." jelas Arthuria seraya memberikan sindiran dengan senyuman manis gadis itu.

Sedangkan Kyubi yang disindir semakin memanyunkan bibirnya itu yang malah semakin imut saat tampak ngambek seperti itu karena merasa sindirian dari Arthuria yang tersenyum sambil menjelaskan itu padanya.

"..Dan dari bentuknya yang memiliki beberapa bagian lancip serta bahan yang digunakan ini, membuktikan jika pada masa itu sebenarnya telah berkembang dengan persenjataan senjata tajam seperti ini.. dan dari yang aku baca, senjata ini digunakan oleh para prajurit berkemampuan sihir di suatu kerajaan.. sedangkan prajurit kerajaan itu telah punah sekitar seribu tahun lalu. beserta dengan kerajaan-kerajaan yang berperang seribu tahun lalu itu.." lanjut Arthuria dengan mode berpikirnya. Yang malah membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan ekspresinya yang serius itu.

"A-apa?!.. kau bercanda kan Arth-chan?.. itu tak mungkin.." ucap Kyubi tak percaya dengan pandangan shok.

Karena bagaimana mungkin senjata tajam yang terlihat biasa saja, tapi memiliki warna hitam dengan bilahnya yang melengkung sedikit dan gagangnya pula. disertai dengan beberapa sisi yang mencuat lancip yang membuatnya tampak indah dan mengerikan secara bersamaan. Namun juga terdapat banyak ukiran kuno digagangnya dan bilahnya pula yang menambah kesan artistic di benda itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyubi tampak tak percaya dengan itu semua. Karena bagaimana mungkin orang dizaman ini memiliki benda itu?. jika memilikinya pun pasti sudah menjadi bahan antic dengan bentuk yang sudah tak utuh dimuseum.

Dan pemuda ini memilikinya dalam keadaan utuh dan terlihat baru?!. What the hell?!, siapa sebenarnya pemuda bersurai putih raven itu?!. batin Kyubi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Arth-chan benar, Kyu-chan.. senjata ini pun terasa sangat berat.. dan kurasa benda seperti ini hanya tersisa yang dimiliki Naruto-kun saja.. dengan kata lain, Naruto-kun adalah pemilik terakhir senjata kuno ini.."

Kaguya tampak ikut dalam mode berpikir dengan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Arthuria barusan. Karena senjata tajam seperti ini memang ada, dan kemungkinan senjata ini adalah..

"Dan jika benar sejarah mengatakan itu, berarti senjata ini adalah bentuk awal yang ada di ribuan tahun lalu.." gumam Arthuria serius.

Sehingga apa yang dikatakan Arthuria itu membuat Kyubi terbelalak syok dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kaguya yang tampak hanya biasa saja dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dan dalam suasana itu, ketiganya terlihat larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Dimana knife itu telah diletakkan diatas meja dihadapan mereka sebelumnya oleh Kaguya. Dan ketiga orang gadis cantik itupun dapat merasakan aura yang kuat dari benda itu.

"NAR-.."

Hingga Kyubi yang ingin memberikan pertanyaan pada Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya pun juga ingin bertanya. Dimana ketiganya bersamaan memanggil nama pemuda tampan itu seraya bersamaan menoleh kearah dimana pemuda itu duduk tadi disebelah Arthuria, mereka harus terpaksa merubah ekspresi mereka dengan Kyubi yang menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Zzzzzz…"

Karena dengkuran halus khas orang tertidur yang berasal dari orang yang mereka tatap dengan tatapan swetdrop dengan sebutir keringat besar dibelakang surai mereka, membuat focus ketiganya hancur seketika.

.

.

"NARUTO‼.."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **Every Heart** byBoA

.

* * *

 **A/N** : sedikit ulasan tentang Naruto sudah muncul. Bagaimana menurut kalian?, Sudah paham kah atau masih bingung?..

Hm, jika masih bingung di chap depan akan ada informasi lain yang akan muncul.

Dan terakhir, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal apapun di chap ini silahkan para reader dan para Author lainnya menunjukkan kesalahan saya.

.

Jika ingin melihat character, suit, Device dan Soul'nya yang ada di fict ini silahkan lihat di album Fb saya dengan name profil **Kyoigneel**.

Dan jika ada pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, ataupun saran dari kalian silahkan kirim lewat Review.

See you next time!.

Kyoigneel out!.

.

 **Next chapter 4: Days in new school..**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNLIMITED BLADE**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto].

High School DXD [Ichiei Ishibumi].

Dan semua sumber Anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Pair:** Naruto x..

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Advanture, Action, Romance.

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Anti-Maintsream!, Not-Canon!, Oc, Ooc, typo, EYD gk baku, Modern world!, Etc, end gk suka gk usah baca!.

 **Summary:** Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang terbawa setelah perpindahan jiwanya. Anehnya dia bangkit dalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang juga telah mati di masa yang telah maju itu. sementara itu, Namikaze Naruto, harus rela dirinya selalu berada didekat gadis yang harus dilindunginya dimasa itu. membuatnya berada diantara para 'Rave' yang juga mengincarnya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Days in New School**..

.

.

Opening song: **BLUE BIRD** by Ikimono-gakari.

.

.

.

 **Abad 23.**

Bisa dikatakan, abad ini merupakan abad yang memiliki technologi yang sudah berkembang dan bisa dibilang maju. Para manusia menggunakan waktu mereka untuk berbagai tekhnologi yang mereka kerjakan.

Kehidupan didunia ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Dimana para pria dewasa bekerja, anak-anak mereka bersekolah dan para istri mengurus rumah tamgga. kehidupan yang normal.

50 persen kendaraan sudah menggunakan system Anti Gravitasi. Dan sisanya masih menggunakan roda untuk membuat kendaraan berjalan. Karena masih banyak pula perusahaan yang masih memproduksi kendaraan seperti itu.

Semua itu tak luput dari peran para manusia yang telah mengembangkan ilmu pengetahuan dan tekhnologi untuk menunjang kehidupan dan kebutuhan manusia yang tak ada habisnya.

Namun, semua itu hanya segelintir dari semua hal yang ada didunia ini.

Criminalitas. Merupakan yang paling sulit diatasi oleh dunia dimasa ini.

Dimana terjadi tingkat kriminalitas di dunia yang merupakan hal yang sudah dianggap biasa. Namun pemerintah membuat banyak kebijakan untuk menangani itu.

.

Namun jauh dari perkiraan pemerintah yang sudah membuat banyak kebijakan itu sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Dimana banyak hal aneh yang membuat pihak yang berwajib tak bisa menangani hal itu walaupun dengan tekhnologi yang sudah berkembang.

Dimana banyak terjadi pertempuran yang mengakibatkan banyaknya kerusakan di banyak tempat diberbagai belahan bumi yang tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana efek dari perempuran itu.

Kehancuran.

Dimana pertempuran itu mengakibatkan banyaknya kerusakan di infrastruktur dan bangunan. Serta korban jiwa yang tak bersalah dari makhluk hidup yang terkena imbasnya.

Dan pertempuran itu bukan pertempuran besar hingga melibatkan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang dengan pasukan bersenjata lengkap dan bom nuklir yang digunakan.

Namun pertempuran itu terjadi dibanyak tempat didunia ini hanya dengan pertempuran dari Dua orang. Bahkan lebih. Namun tak sampai melibatkan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang dalam satu tempat. Hanya dua dan bahkan bisa lebih.

Hanya dua orang itu di satu tempat yang bertempur atau bertarung di tempat itu, bisa mengakibatkan hancurnya infrastruktur, bangunan, bahkan banyaknya korban jiwa penduduk yang tak bersalah ikut tewas terkena imbasnya.

Mereka yang bertarung dan menyebabkan kehancuran itu tak lain adalah para..

 **Rave**.

.

Para Rave, mereka merupakan para Manusia yang memiliki kelebihan dengan kemampuan atau kekuatan mereka masing masing, yang hidup diantara manusia biasa lainnya dibumi ini.

Dimana para Rave sering melakukan pertarungan dengan Rave lainnya demi memperebutkan kekuatan dari Rave lain yang diincarnya.

Dimana para Rave yang sudah ada sejak 500 tahun lalu yang mulai diketahui keberadaan mereka oleh pihak tertentu sejak 100 tahun terakhir ini. dimana sejak mereka tahu kejadian seringnya hancur suatu tempat dan terseretnya korban jiwa yang tak bersalah, dan pelakunya hilang begitu saja tanpa diketahui identitas dan keberadaannya.

Membuat pemerintah dunia berusaha mencaritahu akan hal ini. dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Para Rave.

Mereka para Rave hanya saling bertarung tanpa mengusik manusia. namun pertarungan mereka yang membuat korban jiwa tak bersalah dan hancurnya infrastruktur yang ada disekitar mereka membuat pemerintah cemas.

Pertarungan para Rave, yang tak lain bertujuan untuk menjadi yang terkuat dengan mendapatkan kekuatan Rave lainnya. Dan mereka bertarung hidup dan mati dengan menggunakan sebuah alat yang mereka gunakan yang terletak di fisik, senjata dan sebagainya.

Dan itulah yang saling diincar oleh masing-masing Rave demi tujuan mereka masing-masing. Dan alat itu adalah..

 **[Device]**

Para Rave saling bertarung menggunakan sebuah Device yang mereka miliki yang dimana dalam Device tersebut tak jarang ada yang memiliki **Soul** didalamnya. Dimana Soul itu bersemayam dalam Device yang digunakan oleh para Rave yang dapat digunakan untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu. karena pada dasarnya, Device memiliki bentuk atau wujud yang berbeda-beda.

Karena itulah para Rave saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan Device dengan Soul yang mereka anggap kuat dan berusaha mereka miliki agar menjadi yang terkuat. dan tentunya bertahan hidup didunia ini.

Karena hukum alam juga tetap berlaku didunia ini..

Yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan hidup.

Namun, Device bukanlah merupakan sebuah alat untuk membunuh sembarangan. Dan hanya para Rave yang bisa menggunakan Device untuk bertarung. Manusia biasa tak akan dapat menggunakannya.

Karena menggunakan Device, dubutuhkan energy spiritual yang hanya dimiliki oleh para Rave tersebut yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Dan energy itu disebut..

 **[Cosmo]**

 **.**

Cosmo, merupakan sumber energy spiritual yang ada dalam tubuh para Rave. dimana energy itu yang digunakan untuk Mensummon atau mengaktifkan Device yang mereka miliki untuk bertarung.

Selain itu, Cosmo bukan hanya dapat digunakan untuk menggunakan Device, Cosmo juga dapat digunakan untuk hal lainnya.

Sejarah mengatakan, para pemilik Cosmo yang disebut sebagai Rave itu memang sudah ada sejak 500 tahun terakhir. Namun masih belum diketahui awal mula terbentuknya para pemilik Cosmo ini dalam informasi sejarah tentang para Rave yang masih minim.

Sumber energy yang disebut Cosmo itu, bukan hanya dapat digunakan untuk mengaktifkan Device ataupun bertarung, Cosmo juga dapat digunakan sebagai media mengetahui aura yang dimiliki para Rave. Atau untuk mengenali sesama Rave lainnya.

Karena Cosmo itu menyatu dengan tubuh para Rave dan membuat aura Cosmo itu terasa untuk para Rave. Namun dengan begitu, aura itu masih dapat disembunyikan dengan menekan aura Cosmo itu ke titik terendah tergantung dari kemampuan Rave tersebut.

Namun manusia biasa tak akan bisa merasakan aura itu. kecuali mereka yang memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi manusia lainnya yang bisa merasakannya.

.

Sampai saat ini, sejarah para Rave memiliki informasi jika Device yang dimiliki oleh para rave itu, dibagi menjadi **6** **type** sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing Rave itu.

6 type kekuatan Device itu adalah **[Quincy Device], [Physical Device], [Wand Device], [Anchestry Device], [Scion Device],** dan **[Glaive Device].**

Dimana setiap type Device tersebut terbagi berdasarkan kemampuan yang dimiliki Device masing-masing.

Contohnya seperti type [ **Quincy** Device], mereka para Rave yang memiliki Device dengan type Quincy ini dapat melakukan serangan maupun pertahanan dari jarak jauh. Kemampuan type ini memiliki spesialis membunuh dalam senyap dari jarak jauh yang menggunakan Gunner, Pistol, Bow, Snipper dan sebagainya.

Device ini sangat berbahaya jika bertarung dari jarak jauh yang sulit ditemukan keberadaannya. Karena mampu bertarung dari jarak 10 meter lebih. Maka dibutuhkan pertahanan fisik atau Defend seperti Armor yang kuat untuk bertahan dari serangan jarak jauh.

Type [ **Physical** Device], mereka para Rave yang memiliki Device type Physical ini, mereka mampu meningkatkan kekuatan fisik mereka walaupun kapasitas Cosmo mereka sangat sedikit. Karena kemampuan ini yang mampu digunakan untuk pertarungan jarak dekat hanya dengan tangan kosong dengan kemampuan fisik diatas rata-rata para Rave dengan type lainnya.

Bahkan pemilik kemampuan dengan type ini, mereka mampu menghancurkan sebuah bangunan hanya dengan pukulan tangan kosong mereka.

Type [ **Wand** Device], mereka para Rave yang memiliki Device type ini akan mengkonsumsi banyak Cosmo dalam tubuh untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan mereka. namun, karena itu type ini mampu menciptakan hal yang mustahil dan cenderung menciptakan berbagai unsur element untuk menyerang maupun bertahan.

Type ini cenderung menggukan Crystal, Staff dan sebagainya untuk Device mereka. dan kelebihan type ini adalah mereka mampu memanipulasi dan menciptakan Element, Summoning dan sebagainya.

Type [ **Anchestry** Device], adalah type yang dikatakan Device yang Langka karena berdasarkan Gen dari pemilik type sebelumnya yang menurun kepada keturunannya. Karena type ini mereka memiliki Device dalam bentuk fisik mereka sendiri maupun keturunan pemilik type sebelumnya tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari Device itu sendiri, mereka tetap akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Sangat berbeda jauh dari type Physical.

Uniknya, pemilik type Device ini mereka tergolong memiliki wujud Device mereka dalam tubuh mereka. seperti Eye, Body, dan sebagainya yang dimiliki sejak lahir.

Type [ **Scion** Device], type Device ini merupakan type yang dikatakan oleh sejarah dengan type Device terkuat karena memiliki Soul kuat bersemayam didalamnya. Karena pemilik Device type ini mereka akan memiliki sebuah Armor yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk bertarung, yaitu menyerang sekaligus bertahan. namun juga mengkonsumsi banyak Cosmo penggunanya. namun type ini mereka memiliki pertahanan fisik pada Armornya yang terkuat dan sulit ditembus. Maka dari itu, kemampuan ini merupakan type Device yang sangat diincar namun sulit untuk mengalahkan pemiliknya.

Dan terakhir adalah type [ **Glaive** Device]. Type ini dikatakan adalah type terlemah dari semua type Device yang ada. Dan itu jelas ada alasannya, yaitu type ini merupakan type yang banyak dimiliki oleh Rave pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain, merupakan type umum para Rave. Dan type ini biasa bertarung jarak dekat dengan menggunakan Sword, Knife dan senjata jarak dekat lainnya. Maka dari itu Device ini adalah petarung dengan senjata jarak dekat yang jarang diminati ketimbang type lainnya yang sangat diincar.

.

.

Hingga sampai saat ini, para Rave masih berada disekitar manusia dan hidup berdampingan dengan mereka semua. Namun mereka para Rave merahasiakan identitas mereka agar tak membuat manusia resah dengan kehadiran mereka.

Walaupun jika dihitung jumlahnya, mereka para manusia pemilik Cosmo atau Rave dan manusia biasa masih tak diketahui persentasenya. Karena pemerintah pun hanya bertugas menjaga manusia dari pertarungan para Rave.

Kecuali jika memang ada Rave yang menggunakan kemampuan Device mereka untuk membunuh manusia tak bersalah, maka pemerintah akan memburu dan membunuh Rave tersebut.

Karena ntah sejak kapan pertarungan para Rave itu dimulai pertama kalinya. Semua tentang para Rave masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini. dan bagaimanapun, Rave masih menjadi misteri tentang mereka yang menjadi pelindung atau ancaman bagi manusia biasa didunia ini.

Dan pertarungan antar para Rave, sangat berdampak pada manusia biasa disekitar mereka.

Sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

6 Am.

Shinjuku, Tokyo.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda bekacamata dengan surai putih yang terlihat surainya itu terlihat panjangnya hanya sampai atas tengkuk dibagian belakang namun lurus kebawah agak acak. Dan dibagian sisi jambangnya yang panjang sampai dibawah daun telinganya membingkai wajahnya namun diselipkan kebelakang daun telinganya hingga Nampak rapi.

Dengan poninya yang menjuntai sampai atas mata yang tersisir kearah atas mata kanannya. Sedangkan surai bagian atasnya lurus kebawah kebagian depan, kanan, kiri dan belakang, dengan sedikit ada yang mencuat keatas dan sisi kanan dan kiri surainya.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai menggunakan seragam putih dengan jas seragam sekolah hitamnya yang tak dipakai namun disanggul di pundak kanannya dan digenggam dengan tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan santai melewati trotoar jalan raya di samping kirinya. Banyak siswa lain yang juga berjalan searah dengannya ataupun berpapasan dengan pemuda itu.

'Kenapa mereka memperhatikanku seperti itu?..' batin pemuda itu yang tampak datar ekspresi wajahnya namun dibuat heran dengan gadis yang berpapasan dengannya setiap kali.

Ntah apa yang para gadis itu pikirkan tentang pemuda itu. pandangan mereka tampak memandang aneh pemuda itu. apa karena penampilannya yang tak jelas ini ya?. Batin pemuda itu bingung. Tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkan itu, dan memilih terus berjalan menghiraukan itu semua.

Beberapa menit pemuda itu berjalan menuju ketempat tujuannya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah Sma yang ada disalah satu kota Tokyo ini.

"Ano, permisi.. apakah benar ini Sma Hoshinoumi?.." Tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu sedikit tersenyum ramah.

Pemuda itu bertanya pada seorang gadis yang sengaja diberhentikannya ketika ingin masuk ke halaman sekolah didepannya itu sebelum melewati gerbang yang ada didepannya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?.. kau bisa baca tulisan di pinggir gerbang itu kan.. dasar idiot.." ujar gadis itu yang sejenak melihat kacamata yang dipakai pemuda yang bertanya padanya.

Sehingga beberapa murid lain yang sedang berjalan didekat mereka berdua Nampak memandang kearah mereka.

Gadis yang ditanyainya itu malah memaki pemuda itu dengan kata-kata kasar seraya menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang terukir indah di batu dipinggir kanan gerbang yang menyatu dengan pagar yang ada disekolah itu.

'Dia sensitive sekali.. aku hanya masih kesusahan membanca tulisan kanji jepang.' Batin pemuda itu yang hanya menatap datar kepergian gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya masuk kedalam halaman Sma itu melalui gerbang yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Ruang Kelas 1-A. SMA Hoshinoumi.

.

"Ne, Kaguya.. kau kenapa melamun saja daritadi?.. kau masih kepikiran si Baka itu?.."

Tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange yang diikat twintail yang memakai seragam putih dengan jas hitam yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya hingga menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu apalagi dibagian dada yang tampak menonjol.

Sedangkan bawahannya dia memakai rok kuning diatas lutut. Memakai sepatu khas perempuan dan kaus kaki dibawah lutut.

Gadis itu berkata pada temannya yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang berada disudut kiri dari belakang yang berada di pinggir jendela luar itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa Kyu.. aku hanya sedang berpikir saja." Balas gadis yang dipanggil Kaguya itu pada gadis bernama Kyubi yang menatapnya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya itu.

"Aku heran, sejak kau bertemu dengan Naruto itu, kau sering sekali melamun. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?.." ujar Kyubi dengan pandangan penuh selidik pada gadis cantik beriris amethyst itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir saja.. lagipula itu tak penting kok.." Kaguya tampak memandang keluar jendela dikirinya itu. memandang murid lainnya yang yang tampak masuk melalui gerbang sekolah ini.

"Hah.. begitu ya.. tapi Kaguya, apa akan aman bagi Naruto jika dia bersekolah bersama kita disini?. Walaupun kau bilang pada malam dua hari yang lalu sejak kejadian Naruto itu, kau akan dengan mudah mengawasi Naruto dan membantunya jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan lagi.. aku tetap tak yakin untuk itu.." ujar Kyubi yang tampak memandang wajah Kaguya saat ini.

Karena sudah dua hari sejak Naruto yang bertemu Jiraiya itu, Kaguya langsung memutuskan untuk Naruto berada dipengawasannya dan bersekolah bersamanya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. karena dengan begitu, mereka dengan mudah mengetahui yang terjadi dengan Naruto. dan kemungkinan jika pemuda itu butuh bantuan, mereka bisa membantu pemuda itu nantinya.

Dan berkat Kyubi, Naruto bisa dengan mudah bersekolah disini. Karena yayasan pendidikan Sma ini dipegang oleh pemilik keluarga Senju.

Sedangkan Kaguya adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dimana keluarga Kaguya merupakan keluarga dari Otsutsuki yang merupakan keluarga dekat dari klan Hyuga. Dimana nama dari kedua klan itu merupakan para bangsawan yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun hingga sekarang ini.

Maka dari itu, tak heran jika Kaguya juga memiliki Device sama seperti Naruto karena silsilah keluarganya yang melegenda itu. walaupun masih banyak sejarah keluarga atau klan lainnya yang melegenda dan memiliki keturunan pemilik Cosmo atau Rave pengguna Device.

"Kau tenang saja Kyuu. Aku cukup berterimakasih padamu karena membantu Naruto agar bisa bersekolah disini. Karena dengan asal usul dia yang belum jelas, akan mustahil dia bisa langsung bersekolah di tingkat Sma sama dengan kita tanpa ijazah atau keterangan tidak lengkap.." balas Kaguya yang tersenyum pada Kyubi itu.

Sedangkan Kyubi tampak tertegun dengan ucapan terimakasih dari gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya lama itu. Kyubi membalas senyuman Kaguya.

"Hehe.. tak masalah Kaguya.. lagipula, kau juga sering membantuku kok. Hanya membuat ibuku menyetujui Naruto bersekolah disini kemarin bukanlah hal besar.." jawab Kyubi dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Kelas 1-C.

.

Dikelas 1-C Sma Hoshinoumi, pelajaran pertama sedang berlagsung beberapa menit yang lalu. dengan guru yang saat ini sedang menerangkan didepan papan putih yang ada didepan kelas dekat meja guru itu.

Sedangkan para murid lainnya tampak menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru mereka dengan seksama. Walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang hanya mendengar dengan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan.

Sedangkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang tampak digerai indah itu, dengan poni disisi kanan kiri yang membingkai wajahnya. Tampak memandang serius senseinya yang mengajar saat ini. dia juga tampak menulis apa yang diterangkan senseinya di buku yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Sensei yang mengajar itu tampak menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ke pintu disudut kanan ruangan itu yang ada disebrang meja guru. Dan itu diikuti oleh semua murid yang memandang ke arah pintu itu.

"Masuk.." ucap sang sensei laki berjanggut tipis itu agak keras agar orang diluar sana mendengarnya.

Kriet!

Hingga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang terlihat rapi dengan jambang yang diselipkan kebelakang telinganya dari surainya yang membingkai wajahnya itu dan tersisa poninya saja. kacamata yang dipakainya pun dibenarkan sedikit dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Jas hitam dari seragamnya itu tampak dipakai dengan baik dan ransel di bahu kanannya.

"Maaf mengganggu sensei.. saya mendapat informasi jika saya akan ditempatkan dikelas ini.." ujar pemuda itu datar yang masuk dan berdiri di hadapan sensei pria itu.

"Oh, kau murid baru itu ya.. baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman-teman barumu.." perintah guru pria itu dengan sedikit senyum pada murid baru yang menganggukkan kepalanya patuh itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. panggil saja Naruto, pindahan dari Jerman.." ujar pemuda itu datar dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

Sedangkan para murid yang ada dikelas itu hanya memandang aneh pada Naruto. walaupun beberapa gadis juga ada yang memandang Naruto dengan bersemu merah wajahnya.

Namun berbeda dengan murid laki-laki yang memandang benci pada Naruto. karena bagi mereka, saingan pria dalam hal percintaan akan bertambah berat untuk mereka. walaupun jika dilihat dari penampilan Naruto, pemuda itu tampak biasa saja namun gagah sebagai pria dan surainya yang cukup,. Yah cukup keren. Batin para murid laki-laki yang tak mau mengakui jika gaya rambut Naruto lebih keren dari mereka.

Namun penampilannya juga terkesan sedikit culun dengan kacamata persegi panjang kecil dan bingkainya juga tipis yang saat ini dipakai Naruto itu.

"Hanya itu?.." ucap sensei yang ada disebelah Naruto itu yang memandang heran Naruto.

"Hm.." balas Naruto singkat dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang seisi kelas datar.

"Baiklah, apa dari kalian ada pertanyaan pada Namikaze-san?.." ujar guru itu pada seluruh murid yang ada dikelasnya saat ini.

"Saya!.."

Seorang gadis beriris hijau, bersurai hitam lurus panjang dengan diikat ponytail dan surai depannya yang menjuntai membingkai sisi wajahnya dan poninya yang rata diatas matanya. yang duduk dibangku paling depan mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi keatas seraya menyebut dirinya.

"Ya, Shizuka.. silahkan.." ujar sensei didepan kelas itu.

Sementara Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Namun bukan tertarik karena lawan jenis. Melainkan karena ternyata ada juga gadis yang tertarik bertanya tentang dirinya yang baru berada di sekolah ini. bahkan jika diingat, pagi tadi saja dirinya baru dimaki oleh sorang gadis dengan penampilannya seperti ini yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Ano, Namikaze-san.. jika aku boleh tau, kau disini tinggal dengan siapa?." Tanya gadis bersurai hitam lurus itu.

"Aku, disini sendiri.. adaapa?.." Tanya balik Naruto dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Tak apa Namikaze-san.. aku hanya penasaran.." balas gadis itu dengan sedikit senyum pada naruto yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan lainnya silahkan kalian lanjutkan setelah jam pelajaran usai.. dan Namikaze-san, silahkan duduk di.. sebelah Arthuria.." ujar guru itu seraya melihat kearah Arthuria saat ini.

Dan itu sukses membuat guru itu dan Naruto yang ada di depan kelas menatap bingung gadis itu. bagaimana tidak, gadis itu tampak diam seakan membeku seraya melihat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi tertegun dan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

Brukk!

Dan itu sukses membuat murid laki-laki yang melihat hal itu ada yang pingsan tiba-tiba dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan ada pula yang wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan mulut menganga.

'Menjijikkan..' batin Naruto yang terlihat swetdrop melihat kejadian nista para teman sekelasnya ini.

Namun Naruto mengabaikan itu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Arthuria yang masih terdiam memandangnya itu. dan tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah berada di sebelahnya saat ini dengan berdiri dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga terlihat beberapa cm dari wajah Arthuria yang masih dalam keadaan sama.

"Hai, nona.. pelajaran akan dimulai lagi, loh.." bisik pelan Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

"KYAA!.." teriak Arthuria dengan wajah syok yang memerah padam.

"KEPARAT KAU NAMIKAZE‼!.."

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

9 Am, Tokyo.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berjalan santai dengan seragam putih berlengan panjang yang bagian lengannya dilipat sampai sebatas siku berdasi hitam. Kacamata membingkai diwajahnya itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan menggenggam jas hitamnya yang ditaruh dipundak kanannya. Menatap datar kedepan dengan beberapa kali menguap.

"Hah.. pelajaran apa itu. membosankan sekali.. apalagi aku tak mengerti dengan semua plajaran yang ada. Huft.. lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan mencari informasi.." ujar pemuda bersurai putih dengan iris blue shapire itu yang tangan kirinya dimasukan ke saku celananya.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai beberapa menit dijalanan kota Tokyo itu. dimana pemuda itu yang sebelumnya kabur dari sekolahnya karena merasa bosan disekolah itu. apalagi plajarannya yang baru pertamakali ditemuinya. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Beberapa menit dia berjalan, hingga pemuda itu sampai di depan sebuah sekolah Sma yang bertuliskan di samping gerbangnya adalah Sma Karakura.

Dan pemuda itu dapat melihat dimana didalam sekolah itu tampak murid-murid yang berkeliaran diruang lingkup sekolah itu.

'Mereka semua memakai seragam yang sama dengan gadis yang kuselamatkan waktu itu kan..' batin pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan sekolah itu, dia masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah itu melewati gerbang yang ada dihadapannya tadi. dan berjalan santai melewati para murid yang memandangnya heran.

Apalagi kaum perempuan yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bersemu merah dengan bisikan-bisikan para gadis itu yang membicarakannya.

'Sst.. dia siapa?.. sepertinya dia bukan siswa disini..'

'Benar,. dari seragam yang digunakannya saja berbeda dengan siswa laki-laki disini..'

'Kya!.. tapi dia cukup tampan, loh.'

'Tampan darimana?!, kacamatanya itu membuatnya aneh!.'

'Aaa, menurutku tidak juga kok.'

Bisikan-bisikan itu membuat sebuah keringat besar tampak di belakang surainya. Padahal dirinya ada didekat para siswi yang berbisik itu yang suara mereka terdengar jelas oleh Naruto dan mereka membicarakan pemuda itu dengan gamblangnya tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Namun bukan hanya satu, melainkan seluruh siswi yang berpapasan dengannya dihalaman sekolah itu tampak memandang dirinya. Seolah orang baru yang datang dan membuat suasana disana menjadi berbeda. Apalagi Naruto yang bukan berasal dari sekolah itu.

Namun Naruto tak menghiraukan itu semua dan terus berjalan melewati air mancur yang ada di depan halaman Sma itu dengan cara berbelok kekiri untuk memutarinya.

"Hoi.. kenapa murid Sma Hoshinoumi ada dilingkungan sekolah kami, ha?!..."

Sebuah suara mengintruksikan pendengaran Naruto. membuat perhatian Naruto mengarah kedepannya dan melihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang menghadang jalannya. Dan itu terpaksa membuat Naruto menghentikan jalannya.

"Hm.. Apa maksutmu?. Memang itu dilarang ya?.." Tanya Naruto datar dengan pandangan sedikit tertarik dari balik kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Tentu saja.. murid ditempatmu itu adalah musuh kami.. dan berani sekali kau menginjakkan kakimu di wilayah kekuasaan kami.." ujar seorang pria lagi yang baru datang dan berdiri di samping pemuda yang menghadang Naruto.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?. Wilayah kekuasaan?.. oh, aku paham. Jadi di masa ini para murid dari sekolah lain bermusuhan dan menggunakan sekolah mereka sebagai wilayah kekuasaan yang dimaksut mereka itu ya.. hah.. aneh..' batin Naruto yang hanya tenang ketika dihadapannya saat ini tampak semakin banyak siswa laki-laki yang berkumpul dan mengelilinginya.

"Hah.. aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Karena aku bosan mendengar plajaran di kelasku.. aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Ucap Naruto yang tak ingin memiliki masalah dengan mereka. namun jika terpaksa, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Tak usah banyak bicara kau!.. kita habisi dia!.. heyaa!"

Seorang murid yang ada dipaling depan yang ada dihadapan Naruto langsung berlari kearah pemuda bersurai putih itu yang hanya menatap datar dengan tangan kiri tetap dalam saku di tangan kanannya menggenggam jas hitamnya.

"HEAA‼.."

Semua murid yang berkisar 20 orang lebih itu yang ada disekitar Naruto ikut melesat dengan kepalan tangan mereka yang siap dilayangkan pada Naruto.

"Berhenti kalian!.."

Namun ketika mereka hampir melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto, seorang berteriak dari samping kiri Naruto dibelakang kerumunan itu agak jauh seraya terlihat berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee?.. dia adalah murid dari sekolah yang menjadi musuh kita.. dan dia telah masuk ke teritori kita.. dia harus diberi pelajaran."

Seorang bersurai orange jabrik yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap serta berwajah tampan dan serius yang ada di barisan paling belakang dan bersandar di tiang lampu dekat kolam itu berkata. Dan tampaknya dia tak ikut menyerang namun dia hanya menyaksikan.

"Bukan itu Kurosaki-san. Aku yakin dia memiliki tujuan datang kemari.. jadi jangan main hakim sendiri, yosh!.. apa kalian tak merasakan masa muda pemuda ini begitu kuat hingga berani datang ke tempat kita hah!?.."

Semua orang disana termasuk Naruto swetdrop dengan pemuda bersurai mangkuk hitam beralis tebal yang berwajah sangat serius seperti seorang pahlawan ingin menyelamatkan Naruto berkata dengan semangat seraya mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

'Dia.. pria aneh malam itu, kan.. ternyata dia bersekolah disini ya..' batin Naruto yang kembali datar menatap Lee yang ada di samping kirinya agak jauh.

Wuss!

Duag!

"DIAM KAU LEE‼.."

Namun detik itu juga, seorang pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Lee yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu telah menendang Lee sembari melayang yang ntah kenapa telah berada disamping Lee. Dan membuat wajah Lee tepat terkena tendangan T terbang Ichigo yang membuat air liur dan darah dari hidung Lee muncrat kemana-mana.

Brakk!

"APA‼.."

Hingga Lee pingsan ketika tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ketanah dengan pantatnya menungging dan bintang yang berputar diatas kepalanya termasuk matanya saat ini. dan membuat semua murid laki-laki yang mengelilingi Naruto berteriak gaje dengan aksi berlebihan kedua pria aneh itu.

"DIAM KALIAN!.. hajar saja orang itu!.." ujar Ichigo dengan kesalnya memandang semua teman-temannya itu.

"Ha!.. ayo!.."

'Hah.. membosankan..'

Seketika itu semua murid laki-laki kembali berlari kearah Naruto yang hanya diam sembari membatin datar itu. dan menatap bagai slow motion semua murid yang berlari disekelilingnya dengan kepalan tangan mereka.

Swuss!

Sebuah pukulan melayang kearah kepala Naruto dari murid paling depan dihadapannya. Namun dengan santai yang kedua tangannya bahkan berada dalam saku celananya sembari memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan membuat pukulan itu mengenai udara kosong didepan wajahnya tepat.

Srett!

Duag!

Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto merasakan dibelakangnya seorang melayangkan pukulannya, namun sebelum pukulan itu mengenainya Naruto merundukkan tubuhnya kedepan hingga pukulan itu juga hanya mengenai udara kosong diatas punggung Naruto. namun ternyata bukan hanya merundukkan tubuhnya, tapi kepala Naruto tepat menghantam pria didepannya yang tadi memukulnya hingga pria itu memuntahkan liur.

Duag!

Namun disaat yang bersamaan kaki kanannya dia arahkan kebelakang lurus hingga membuat pria yang memukulnya dari belakang tadi juga memuntahkan liur karena tendangan belakang Naruto mengenai perutnya telak yang saat ini pria itu masih dalam posisi tangannya memukul Naruto tadi.

Srett! Wuss! Wuss!

Masih dalam waktu yang sama, Naruto semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga tangan kanannya terpaksa dia keluarkan dari saku untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dimana kedua pria penyerangnya tadi terdorong kebelakang mengenai teman dibelakang mereka. dan Naruto mengkat kakinya keatas dan menendang seperti huruf V dengan tumpuan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam jasnya.

Duag! Duag!

Dan sukses mengenai dagu dua orang lagi dari sisi kiri kanannya yang juga akan melakukan pukulan. Hingga membuat kedua orang itu terangkat kebelakang dan juga jatuh menimpa teman dibelakang mereka.

Srett!

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Duag! Duag! Duag!

Masih dalam keadaan berdiri dengan satu tangan dan kaki yang ada diatas, Naruto dapat melihat lima orang dari segala arah berusaha memukul dirinya. Namun Naruto yang lebih cepat dia memutar tubuhnya menggunakan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang diputar. Hingga membuat tubuhnya ikut berputar searah jarum jam dan kedua kakinya yang terbuka dan mengakibatkan kelima murid laki-laki itu terkena tendangan tepat dikepala mereka dan membuat mereka terpental kebelakang dan menabrak teman dibelakang mereka.

"HEAA‼!.."

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Semua sisa murid yang masih berdiri disekitar Naruto berjumlah 10 orang langsung melompat bersamaan ke arah Naruto sebagai pusatnya dengan pukulan dan tendangan mereka. dimana posisi Naruto saat ini tampak berjongkok seperti akan melakukan lompatan setelah tadi melakukan tendangan berputar terbalik yang bertumpu pada tangannya.

'Dasar merepotkan..' batin Naruto datar yang masih seperti dalam pandangan slow motionnya.

Srett! Wuss!

Brukk! Brukk!

Dengan lebih cepat, Naruto berhasil melompat lebih tinggi dari semua murid itu. hingga membuat semua murid itu saling bertabrakkan di posisi Naruto sebelumnya, dan membuat Naruto berpijak pada salah satu murid yang baru bangkit di barisan paling belakang didepannya yang sebelumnya Naruto hantam perutnya dengan kepalanya. Hingga membuat pria itu kembali terjengkang kebelakang dengan wajahnya membekas telapak sepatu Naruto dan pingsan dengan bintang-bintang di diatas kepalanya.

"Cih.. pemuda itu. pandai juga dia berkelahi.." gumam Ichigo itu yang melihat Naruto berhasil lolos dengan pandangan kesal. dimana Naruto terlihat berlari kearah gedung sekolah itu dan berlari masuk kedalam.

Dimana sejak tadi dia hanya diam berdiri dengan bersidekap dada di samping tubuh tak sadarkan Lee saat ini. dia hanya mengamati.

"Dasar kalian.. hoi!, bangun.. dia berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolah kita!.." teriak Ichigo pada 20 murid yang tergeletak dengan mata mereka yang sebelumnya berputar seperti obat nyamuk. Dan saat ini dengan sigap ntah kenapa mereka langsung berdiri dan clingukan gaje mencari kebaraan musuh mereka. Naruto.

"Hoi, Ichigo!, dimana pemuda itu tadi?. aku akan menendang bokongnya!."

Teriak salah satu murid yang mewakili murid lainnya itu dengan kesal dan wajah memerah marah terhadap Naruto.

Dan itu sukses membuat Ichigo sweatdrop dengan sebutir keringat besar di belakang surai orangenya. Sembari menunjuk kearah dimana Naruto kabur tanpa bicara.

"YOSH!.. KITA KEJAR PRIA UBAN ITU!.."

"YOSH!."

Teriak semua murid yang tadi mengeroyok Naruto dengan amarah dan langsung berlari mengejar kepergian Naruto.

'Hah.. kenapa mereka bodoh sekali, sih..' batin Ichigo masih swetdrop dengan semua temannya itu.

Sementara para murid lain tampak memandang shok dan aneh pada semua orang yang berkelahi itu. dimana para murid gadis yang ada disana sedikit merona ketika melihat aksi singkat beladiri Naruto.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Didalam lorong sekolah Sma Karakura, dimana saat ini masih jam istirahat berlangsung. Dan masih banyak murid yang berada diluar kelas mereka yang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Wuss!

'Ha?..'

'Siapa dia..'

'Kenapa ada murid lain di dalam sekolah ini?..'

Semua murid di lorong luar kelas Sma itu dikagetkan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai putih berkacamata yang berlari membelah lorong itu. membuat para murid heran melihatnya.

Apalagi para murid berbisik-bisik tentang murid dari sekolah lain itu bisa masuk ke gedung sekolah mereka dan berlari gaje. Menurut mereka.

'hah.. kenapa aku harus berlari masuk ke bangunan sekolah ini. Sial.' Batin Naruto kecewa pada dirinya sendiri ketika tak sadar dia malah berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk menghindari murid-murid itu.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika tak sadar dia malah reflek masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. dan itu malah membuatnya semakin tersudut dikandang musuh para murid-murid itu.

Namun Naruto tampak hanya tenang dan berwajah datar seraya tetap berlari dalam lorong-lorong gedung sekolah itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh para murid Sma itu yang dia temui.

'Dimana jalan keluarnya?. Aku baru pertama kali masuk ditempat ini..' batin Naruto yang menganalisa tempat yang dia lewati dalam bangunan itu.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

"Huft.. melelahkan sekali. Kantin ramai sekali hingga kita hampir kehabisan makanan kesukaan kita.."

Ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang surai panjangnya diikat menjuntai dibelakang punggungnya. Berkata pada seorang gadis bersurai sama dengannya namun digerai dan beriris ungu disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah Haku.. yang terpenting kita dapat juga, kan. hihi.." balas gadis beriris ungu itu tersenyum.

Dimana kedua gadis itu berjalan berdampingan dilorong bangunan sekolah mereka di Sma Karakura. Dan keduanya baru saja dari kantin sekolah untuk membeli makanan dijam istirahat ini.

"Tapi Natsumi, kita-.. ha?.. apa itu.."

Ucapan gadis bernama Haku itu terhenti seketika ketika melihat jauh didepan mereka para murid seperti memberi jalan secara mendadak pada seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berlari kearah mereka berdua itu.

"Adaapa Haku?.. hm?.." gadis bernama Natsumi itu pun ikut menoleh ke arah depan yang dipandang Haku. Membuatnya juga memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Wuss!

Pemuda yang berlari itu terkejut ketika melihat didepannya dua orang gadis bukannya menyingkir dari jalannya malah gadis bernama Haku berdiri didepan Natsumi seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan pemuda bersurai putih berkacamata itu.

"KYAAA!.."

Srett!

Namun Haku harus membolakan matanya ketika melihat pemuda itu tak menghentikan lajunya dan membuat haku berteriak kaget. Namun ternyata pemuda itu tidak menabraknya, Dan malah merendahkan tubuhnya melewati bawah tangannya yang sedang terentang itu bagaikan slow motion. Dan melewati Haku yang terpaku begitusaja.

"KYAA!.."

Brukk!

Namun tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ternyata gadis dibelakang Haku bukannya menyingkir tapi terbengong dibelakang Haku. Dan itu membuat pemuda itu tak sempat menghentikan lajunya dan malah menabrak gadis bernama Natsumi itu yang juga berteriak kaget.

"Ittai!.. apa yang-.. kyaa!.."

"Diamlah!.. maaf aku tak sempat membiarkanmu jatuh. Jadi aku menggendongmu agar kau tak terluka.."

Namun ternyata Natsumi harus dibuat terkaget ketika ternyata bukan rasa sakit yang dirinya rasakan dan jatuh ditabrak pemuda itu. malah pemuda itu yang tak bisa menghindar mendekapnya dan menggendongnya bridal style untuk menghindari gadis itu agar tak cedera tertabrak olehnya.

"Ka-kau mau membawaku kemana ha!?.." ujar gadis yang ada digendongan pemuda itu syok.

"Sttt.. maaf tapi aku tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Lihatlah dibelakang.." ujar pemuda bersurai putih yang masih berlari datar. Dan membuat gadis yang ada digendongannya mendongak menatap kebelakang pemuda itu.

"HOII‼.. MAU LARI KEMANA KAU?!. CEPAT TANGKAP DIA!.."

"A-apa?!.. kenapa kau bisa dikejar mereka semua ha?!.."

Dan ternyata gadis itu dibuat semakin terkejut ketika tau alasan pemuda itu berlari. Ternyata dibelakang pemuda itu agak jauh terdapat puluhan murid laki-laki yang dia tau murid dari sekolah ini. dan itu membuat gadis itu menatap wajah pemuda yang menggendongnya dengan tatapan shok.

"Tenanglah. Tapi bantu akau mencari jalan keluar dari gedung sekolahmu ini, nona.. dan aku akan menurunkanmu nanti.." ujar pemuda itu serius tanpa menatap gadis yang digendongnya.

"Ha?.. b-baiklah!-, belok kekanan!.."

Dan dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu dan seketika memberikan intruksi untuk berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan lorong didepannya.

Dan para murid lain yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua menatap bingung kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Di digang sempit di antara bangunan kota Tokyo. Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini ada digang itu.

Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang saat ini terduduk bersandar di tembok bangunan dibelakangnya seraya mengatur nafasnya.

Sedangkan seorang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya juga terduduk hingga memperlihatkan paha mulusnya itu karena memang rok yang digunakannya, namun hanya bersikap biasa. Seraya menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan pandangan kesal dan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?. Kenapa kau bisa dikejar para murid sekolahku seperti itu?. dan lagi kau dengan seenaknya membawaku bersamamu.." ujar gadis itu kesal. Namun nadanya masih biasa saja. tidak kasar.

"Hah.. bukan salahku. Mereka hanya salah faham saja. Dan untukmu, aku tak bisa menghentikan lajuku mendadak. Yang ada aku akan menabrakmu.. dan dengan kecepatan seperti itu, kau akan terluka nantinya." Ujar pemuda bersurai putih berkacamata itu datar tanpa menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Hemm.. aku tak percaya. Kau pasti melakukan hal aneh sampai-sampai mereka mengejarmu seperti itu.. dan aku masih tak terima dengan alasanmu membawaku seenaknya.." balas gadis itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda dikirinya itu dengan wajah kesal dan bersidekap dibawah dadanya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak.. dan-.."

Perkataan pemuda bersurai putih itu terhenti seketika ketika dirinya melihat gadis disampingnya itu yang ternyata orang yang dia kenal. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan pandangan datar.

"Hm?.. bukannya terimakasih sudah aku bantu kabur. Kau malah seenaknya pada seorang gadis." Natsumi memandang kearah wajah Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hm. Trimakasih.." balas Naruto singkat yang masih membuang mukanya tak mau menatap gadis itu.

'Kenapa dia tak menjauhiku?.. bukankah dia takut padaku terakhir kali kami bertemu. Apa jangan-jangan..' batin Naruto seraya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Iya-iya.. tapi, kenapa kau membuang muka dariku?.. apa ada yang kau sembunyikan, heh?.." ujar Natsumi curiga seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Hah.. tidak kok. Aku hanya tak enak saja padamu. Maafkan aku.. mm-.."

"Natsumi.. Natsumi Haruno.. dan kau siapa?.."

Ujar Natsumi memotong perkataan Naruto yang mengerti maksut dari Naruto. dan membuat gadis itu balik bertanya pada pemuda itu.

'Benar dugaanku.. dia tak mengenaliku. Sepetinya penampilanku ini membuatku sedikit beruntung.' Batin Naruto datar yang sudah mengetahui kenapa gadis ini tampak biasa saja padanya.

Karena seharusnya gadis itu takut dan kabur darinya ketika melihat Naruto. karena terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dengan gadis itu, gadis itu takut setengah mati padanya.

"Hm.. Na-.. Naruto.." ujar Naruto datar tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu.

Natsumi tampak menegang seketika mendengar nama pemuda itu.

"A-apa?!.. aku.. pernah mengenal nama itu.. a-apa.. ka-kau-…"

"Jika kau mengira aku adalah orang lain yang kau maksut.. itu bukan aku. Apa kau tak berpikir pemilik nama Naruto bukan hanya satu?."

Naruto yang mengetahui jika Natsumi mulai mengingat namanya itu dan terlihat ketakutan dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, seketika langsung memotong perkataan Natsumi dan menatap ke mata Natsumi dengan serius untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Be-benarkah?.. tapi apa yang kau katakan memang benar. d-dan penampilanmu juga berbeda dari orang yang ku ingat." Ujar Natsumi yang melihat Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai surainya. Dimana dirinya dapat melihat perbedaan yang jelas dengan penampilan pemuda itu yang terlihat lebih kekinian namun surainya itu bisa dikatakan keren. Hanya saja kacamata itu yang membuat pemuda itu agak aneh. Batin Natsumi.

'tidak.. aku yakin dia bukan Naruto waktu itu. Naruto yang waktu itu tampak lebih aneh dan memiliki surai putih panjang yang tak rapi. Dan dia tak berkacamata seperti Naruto ini. dan Naruto yang ini juga tampak lebih.. mm,. yah cukup menurutku. Walau surainya juga memiliki warna yang sama, tapi apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar. nama ataupun penampilan dari surai pun bukan hanya dimiliki satu orang saja. Pasti juga ada yang serupa..' bati Natsumi dengan mode berpikirnya.

"Hoi, Natsumi-san.. kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?.." ujar Naruto datar menatap wajah Natsumi yang saat ini tampak berpikir dan menatap dirinya lekat.

"A-ah!.. tidak kok.. aku hanya sedang berpikir saja. Dan.. gara-gara kau aku jadi telat masuk, tau!.. lihat!.." ucap Natsumi yang kembali kesal setelah dia ingat jika dirinya masih di jam sekolah. seraya memperlihatkan jam tangan kecil ditangan kirinya itu pada Naruto.

Dan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ketangan Natsumi tepat melihat ke arah jam tangan itu.

"Hm?.. benar juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sekalian saja kita membolos. Lagipula aku juga sudah terlambat masuk sama sepertimu." Balas Naruto enteng seraya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Enak saja kau bilang.. aku adalah murid teladan yang taat aturan. Lagipula aku dapat bersekolah disana juga karena aku mendapat beasiswa.. kau enak saja mengajakku membolos. Dan lagi kita juga baru kenal.. kau pun pasti tidak berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku.." ujar Natsumi kesal.

"Iya-iya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. dan aku memang berasal dari sekolah S-.. Sma Ho-.. Hoshinoumi.. ya itu.." balas Naruto yang berdiri dan membersihkan celanannya. Dan kembali memakai jas hitam sekolahnya.

"A-apa?!.. kau berasal dari sekolah mewah itu?!.. kau dari kalangan atas ya? Sampai bisa bersekolah disana.." ujar Natsumi yang langsung ikut berdiri dan memandang tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Hm?. Bukan begitu.. tapi sudahlah itu tak penting.. memang kenapa dengan sekolah itu?.. kau seperti mendengar hantu saja." Ucap Naruto heran yang kedua tangannya dimasukkan kesaku seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja!.. Itu adalah sekolah milik bangsawan ternama yang ada di Kota ini.. itu termasuk salah satu sekolah favorite. Dan hanya yang ber'uang saja yang dapat masuk disana. Kalangan biasa sepertiku pun juga dapat masuk sebenarnya. Namun harus memiliki kecerdasan dan prestasi yang baik untuk bisa bersaing dan diterima disana.." balas Natsumi dengan antusiasnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Hm?.. kalau begitu kenapa kau tak masuk ke sana?. Dan malah bersekolah di Sma Karakura itu. bukankah kau bilang jika kau murid teladan. Aku yakin kau juga pintar karena mendapat beasiswa juga, kan.." Naruto menatap Natsumi yang saat ini malah menjadi murung.

"Bukannya aku tak mau.. tapi tahun ini memang aku tak bisa. Karena suatu hal yang membuatku membuang keinginanku bersekolah di Sma tempatmu itu.."

Gadis itu tampak murung dan pandangannya terlihat kosong seraya menghadap kebawah. Namun Naruto masih bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

'adaapa dengan gadis ini.. kenapa sikapnya berubah seketika?..' batin Naruto yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Puk

"Ah?.."

Gadis itu mendongak seketika, ketika sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Lalu turun ke lengannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Lalu menarik lembut gadis itu hingga berjalan mengekor disamping pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah.. aku tak suka melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba murung sepertimu.. ayo aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke sekolahmu.." ujar Naruto datar seraya berjalan didepan Natsumi yang tangannya masih memegang pergelangan gadis itu.

"N-Naruto-san.. kau.."

Natsumi tak dapat berkata apapun dan hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona karena perlakuan Naruto itu. bahkan dirinya tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh seorang laki-laki.

Pemuda itu memperlakukannya lembut dan mengerti jika saat ini dirinya sedang down. Dan membuat dirinya seakan hanyut dalam genggaman tangan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

'Kenapa semua gadis aneh.. mereka cepat sekali berubah moodnya..' batin Naruto datar yang sebenarnya bingung dengan sifat para gadis. terutama gadis dibelakangnya ini.

Sedangkan Natsumi hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda yang memegang tangannya itu dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Dimana kedua orang itu berjalan kearah ujung gang didepan mereka yang sebelumnya berada disebelah kiri Naruto.

.

.

.

.

_o[UB]o_

.

.

.

.

Dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang saat ini berada di sebuah tempat dimana disisik kanan mereka merupakan tanah lapang dan disekitar mereka merupakan pemukiman penduduk.

Gadis yang bersurai hitam beriris ungu tampak duduk dikursi dengan tangan menopang disisi kiri kanannya pada kursi panjang yang didudukinya. Seraya menatap kebawah dengan pandangan biasa namun sedikit senyum terlihat diwajah gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa tak mau kembali?. bukankah aku sudah bersedia mengantarmu.. dan kau malah memintaku menemanimu pergi ketempat ini.."

Ujar seorang pemuda berkacamata dan beriris putih yang saat ini duduk disandaran kursi panjang itu disebelah kanan gadis itu. dimana pemuda itu membelakangi gadis disampingnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku.

"Tak apa,. aku hanya setuju dengan kata-katamu sebelumnya, Naruto.. boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?.." ujar gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Silahkan.." balas Naruto datar yang juga tak menoleh. Hanya menatap lapangan luas didepannya itu. dimana dilapangan itu banyak anak sekolah dasar tampak bermain disana.

"Mmm.. berarti ini kali pertamanya aku membolos, loh. Dan ini semua salahmu.." ucap gadis itu yang tampak dengan nada sedikit merajuk dan melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Iya-iya maaf.. lagipula kau juga salah malah mengajakku kesini.." balas Naruto cuek.

"Hihi.. aku tak peduli.. pokoknya ini semua salahmu.. titik.." gadis itu tampak tersenyum seraya menjulurkan lidahnya imut kearah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hah.. dasar.. para gadis semaunya sendiri." Naruto hanya mengalah.

"Heh!.. tidak. Kau itu memang harus mengalah pada perempuan, Naruto.." gadis itu tampak berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang sebal kearah Naruto sembari menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Iya-iya terserah kau sajalah.." balas Naruto cuek yang tak memandang gadis berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

"hihi.. kau-.."

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian, heh?."

Ucapan Natsumi terhenti seketika. Ketika sebuah suara disamping mereka berdua berajalan seseorang yang mendekat dengan santainya. Hingga membuat Natsumi memandang kaget pada orang itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya menutup matanya tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali. Tenang.

"Siapa kau?.." Tanya Natsumi penuh selidik, ketika melihat orang itu berhenti 10 meter didepannya.

"Hehe, ternyata gadis cantik sepertimu ya.." bukannya menjawab, pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan poninya yang terbelah tengah dan memakai masker menutup mulut dan hidungnya itu menatap tertarik pada Natsumi.

'Siapa dia?.. kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi?. Ini seperti yang terjadi pada malam itu.' batin Natsumi sedikit panic itu. dan dia langsung menoleh kea rah Naruto yang ada disamping kirinya dimana sejak tadi Naruto duduk membelakanginya.

Sring!

Brakk!

Namun ketika gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto, ternyata pemuda itu tak ada disana. Dan saat yang bersamaan suara benda hancur terdengar keras ditelinga Natsumi.

"A-apa.."

Dan benar saja. Suara dentingan benda keras yang beradu itu tepat dihadapannya saat ini ketika dia kembali menoleh ke depan ke orang yang baru datang itu, orang itu terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari melompat mundur dengan tiga cakar besi tangan kanannya.

Dan pandangannya saat ini terlihat syok dengan tiba-tiba kursi kayu panjang yang tadi dia duduki dan Naruto telah hancur dihadapannya karena sebelumnya dilempar oleh pemuda yang saat ini tiba-tiba sudah ada membelakanginya dihadapannya sebelah kiri. Dan tangan kanan pemuda itu terlihat terkepal karena telah melempar kursi panjang yang berat itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?.." gumam gadis itu dengan mata membola dan keadaan masih syok.

Dimana ternyata pria yang baru datang itu menyerangnya namun digagalkan langsung oleh pemuda berkacamata bersurai putih yang lebih cepat muncul di hadapan gadis itu sembari melempar kursi sebelumnya hingga mengenai pria penyerang itu dan membuat pria dengan cakar besi kembali melompat mundur.

"Kau tak apa Natsumi?.." Tanya pemuda yang menyelamatkan gadis cantik yang masih syok itu dengan pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu.

"Na-rut-.."

Brukk!

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya akibat syok dan pingsan. Namun dengan gerakan cepat Naruto telah mendekap tubuh gadis itu. dan memandang datar wajah tak sadarkan diri gadis cantik itu.

"Khekhe.. hebat juga kau bisa menyadari pergerakanku yang mengincar gadis itu.." puji sang penyerang bermasker itu yang memiliki surai hitam lurus.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?.." Tanya Naruto datar tanpa mengindahkan pujian pria itu seraya menatap datar pada pria itu dan masih mendekap tubuh Natsumi.

"Heh.. tujuanku sudah jelas bodoh.. kita para Rave memiliki tujuan yang sama." Jawab pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Rave?.. pantas sejak tadi aku merasakan aura aneh yang mengikuti kami sejak dari gang itu. ternyata kau.." ujar Naruto datar.

"Kau sudah tau keberadaanku rupanya.. tak usah banyak bicara. Berikan Device itu." pria itu mengangkat tangannya seperti meminta pada Naruto.

"Kau.. untuk apa?. Bukankah yang kau gunakan itu juga Device'mu?." Tanya Naruto mengidentifikasi.

"Heh.. kau benar-benar seorang Rave yang bodoh. Tujuan mendapatkan Device adalah menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan yang lainnya. kita para Rave memang ditakdirkan saling membunuh. Dan aku akan mengambil Device itu.."

Wuss!

Setelah menghentikan ucapannya, pria itu berlari melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar saja.

Sring! Trank!

Pria itu menyerang dengan mengayunkan cakar panjangnya vertical berusaha membelah kepala Naruto. namun dengan mudah Naruto memunculkan Device'nya dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur dan menahan secara horizontal diatas kepalanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Rave ya.. aku memang belum mengerti betul kenapa para Rave saling membunuh hanya demi tujuan mendapatkan 'itu'.. padahal seharusnya tanpa itupun, bisa hidup dengan damai. namun jika kau masih ingin mencoba mengusikku.. kau harus terima akibatnya.." ujar Naruto datar yang menatap tepat iris pria itu yang memicing tajam.

"Heh.. kau itu tetap bodoh walau sudah ku jelaskan.. kita para Rave ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh demi tujuan yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu.." balas pria itu.

"Heh.. terserah apa yang kau katakan.. aku tak peduli apa itu Rave dan tujuan kalian." Ujar Naruto dengan nada seidikit mengejek.

Duag!

Naruto langsung menendang kearah perut pria itu. namun ternyata pria itu gesit dan behasil melompat kebelakang beberapa meter walaupun sebelumnya terkena tendangan Naruto.

"Heh.. dasar kau Rave yang bodoh. Aku akan membunuhmu.." ujar pria itu yang kedua tangannya saat ini menyilang didepan dadanya seraya tangan kanannya yang telah menggunakan Claws itu bercahaya biru muda. Diikuti dengan tangan kirinya yang mengepal itupun ikut bercahaya.

Namun Naruto tak menggubris itu dan berjalan kepinggir lapangan yang terdapat kursi panjang juga disana. Dan meletakkan Natsumi yang sebelumnya dgendong bridal style di atas kursi kayu panjang itu.

Kembali Naruto berjalan tenang mendekat pada pria yang tampak menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya datar saja.

Sring!

Hingga pria itu menghentikan aura Cosmo yang ada ditangannya itu ketika muncul sebuah Claws lagi di tangan kirinya. Dan kedua Claws itu tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dengan warna silver dan terdapat tengkorak di punggung Claws itu.

"Kuperkenalkan padamu.. Device type **Glaive** milikku.. **[Tresvarastaa]..** " Ujar pria bermasker dan bersurai hitam itu yang kini tangan kanannya yang terdapat Hand Claws itu mengarah kedepan kearah Naruto.

"Hm.." balas Naruto datar seraya menggenggam Kukri'snya di tangan kirinya.

'Dia memiliki Device type yang sama denganku.. kesempatan untukku menang ternyata besar juga.' Batin pria bermasker itu yakin. Dan dia berjalan kearah Naruto.

'Type Glaive.. jadi itu bentuk Device miliknya..' batin Naruto datar seraya juga berjalan kearah pria dengan cakar itu.

Keduanya sama-sama memandang sebagai lawan dengan jarak yang semakin mereka berdua pangkas. Dan keduanya semakin bergerak cepat, kemudian berlari secara bersamaan saling menyongsong dengan senjata mereka yang siap di tangan mereka.

Wuss! Wuss!

Trank!

Keduanya melesat cepat dan langsung beradu senjata mereka masing-masing dihadapan mereka. hingga dentingan logam beradu itu terdengar nyaring.

Sring!

Duag!

Dengan cepat cakar itu terayun secara horizontal ke arah kepala Naruto. namun masih dihindari oleh Naruto dengan sikap kayang. Tapi sepertinya pria dengan tiga cakar panjang itu langsung melakukan tendangan berputar hingga membuat Naruto tak sempat menghindar hingga terpental ke sisi kirinya kearah lapangan.

Brakk!

Srakk!

"KYAA!.."

Naruto langsung menabrak pagar pembatas lapangan disana hingga jebol dan terseret sampai ketengah lapangan disana. Membuat para murid dan guru disana berteriak histeris yang sejak tadi terpaku melihat keduanya bertarung, dan berlarian menjauh dari area itu.

'Tenaganya kuat..' batin Naruto yang saat ini terduduk bertumpu pada lutut dan tangan kirinya yang menopang. Memandang datar musuhnya yang beberapa meter berjalan didepannya itu melewati lubang bekasnya sebelumnya.

"Aku tau jika senjata yang kau gunakan itu adalah Device'mu, bukan?. Heh, pisau biasa seperti itu apa gunanya. Kau hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk memotong sayuran didapur, bukan." Ujar pria dengan cakar itu yang kini berhenti 10 meter didepan Naruto. menatap pemuda itu dengan mata angkuh. Karena mulutnya yang tertutup masker hitamnya.

"Hm.." balas Naruto singkat yang berdiri kembali memandang tenang musuhnya itu. Kukri's ditangan kanannya masih ia genggam erat. Tanpa menggubris apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

Sementara pria bersurai hitam panjang yang mencuat menggunakan pakaian kaus dan jaket serta celana gelap panjang dan bersepatu itu, tampak meregangkan kedua tangannya yang sepertinya terasa kaku. begitupun lehernya yang juga diregangkan seperti bersiap akan melanjutkan pertarungan itu.

"Heh.. dasar, Rave bodoh.. akan kubunuh kau!.."

Wuss! Wuss!

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

Ending: **Every Heart** byBoA

.

* * *

 **A/N** : bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini?, ancur kah?. Kalian yang menilai kawan.

Untuk penampilan wajah dan surai Naruto di chap ini persis dengan di cover. Hanya tinggal kalian tambah dengan kacamata seperti Ulquiora di anime Bleach.

Dan saya sarankan, untuk memiliki opening song dan endingnya sebelum membaca fict saya. kalian bisa download terlebih dahulu jika belum memilikinya.

Tentunya dengan alasan yang sama. agar lebih mengena fellnya.

Dan satu lagi, saya mempermudah kalian semua yang membaca fict saya dengan image atau gambar dari apa yang ada di setiap fict saya. jadi di sarankan untuk melihat imagenya dahulu sebelum membaca fict saya ataupun sesudahnya. jadi itu juga dengan tujuan yang sama..

Agar lebih mengena fellnya dan mempermudah kalian dalam membayangkan apa yang ada di fict ini maupun fict saya yang satunya **'World'**.

Jika ingin melihat character, suit, Device dan Soul'nya yang ada di fict ini silahkan lihat di album Fb saya dengan profil name **Kyoigneel**.

Jangan lupa fav and follownya serta jika ada pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, ataupun saran dari kalian silahkan kirim lewat Review.

See you next time!.

Kyoigneel out!.

.

 **Next chapter 5: Demon Brothers..**


End file.
